


La sombra de una condena

by Jocasta de Tebas (Jocasta)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocasta/pseuds/Jocasta%20de%20Tebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la batalla contra Hades, los dioses deciden dar una nueva oportunidad a aquellos caballeros que combatieron en la guerra Sagrada. Su vuelta a la vida no es precisamente un lecho de rosas, ya que se encontrarán con rencillas, odios, deseos y preguntas que tendrán que resolver. Además, Atenea y Poseidón tienen un montón de planes que llevar a cabo, ahora que vuelven a estar vivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

 

_“Had a dream I was born_  
 _To be naked in the eye of the storm_  
 _And now it’s standing right in front of me_  
 _What’s it going to do to me, who knows”_

**Roger Hodgson. Had a dream (sleeping with the enemy)**

El Templo Marino bullía de actividad. Las escamas de los tritones se mezclaban con los uniformes azules de la brigada de demoliciones, llegadas desde Japón para realizar perforaciones y voladuras en los distintos Pilares. La última explosión había sido tan fuerte que el lecho marino vibró durante unos instantes, y una fina lluvia procedente del cielo acuoso empapó máquinas y hombres.

—¡Hemos terminado! —gritó el jefe de la brigada a sus subordinados—. ¡Apagadlo todo! ¡Nos vamos!

Julián Solo se quitó los protectores antirruido y se levantó de su silla. Un enjambre de trabajadores comenzó a desmantelar el campamento a la misma velocidad con la que lo habían armado días antes. Los camiones cargaron la maquinaria pesada y desfilaron en procesión bajo la atenta mirada del dios de los mares y del general del Atlántico Sur.

—¡Mi señor! —gritó el austríaco para hacerse oír entre el ruido de los motores—. ¡Si me permitís el decirlo, esto no me parece buena idea!

Julián se giró para encarar al general de la Sirena que permanecía junto a él, tan envarado como de costumbre.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —contestó con calma. Se asomó por debajo de la pérgola levantada por orden de Sorrento y alzó la vista al cielo marino. Las pérdidas de agua habían cesado—. ¿A qué tienes miedo?

—A que revelen la existencia de Atlantis. A que el mundo sepa…

Julián levantó la mano y Sorrento guardó silencio. El jefe de la brigada se acercaba con paso firme, con el rostro sonriente y el símbolo del euro brillando en sus ojos.

—Señor Solo, ya hemos terminado de perforar en este sector. Tal y como habíamos imaginado, las vetas que encontramos —le mostró una porción de un plano en una pantalla electrónica— parecen extenderse hasta este punto —Julián asintió al ver la cruz que marcaba el lugar—. Montaremos el campamento y nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente.

—Excelente —dijo el dios de los Mares—. ¿Y respecto al forjado? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en armar la estructura?

—Pues viendo las dimensiones de esta obra y el peso que va a soportar, calculo que unos cuatro días, señor Solo —el hombre se quitó el casco y se limpió el sudor de su calva—. ¡Pero no se preocupe! Mi equipo es el mejor en este campo y pondrán todo su esfuerzo a su servicio —contestó categórico.

Julián hizo un gesto con la mano para que Sorrento introdujera una serie de códigos en su tableta de datos. Luego, miró a los ojos al jefe de la brigada, que sonreía con franqueza.

—El dinero ya está ingresado en su cuenta —le indicó.

—Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes —el hombre sudoroso hizo una reverencia—. Les avisaremos cuando hayamos levantado el campamento.

Sorrento se acercó al jefe de la brigada y le estrechó la mano.

—Ni una palabra de nuestra existencia —gruñó, muy cerca de su cara.

—La discreción forma parte de nuestra política, señor.

El dios de los Mares se alejó de ambos hombres y abandonó la protección de la pérgola. El inmenso vacío que había dejado el Pilar del Atlántico Norte lo inundó de nostalgia. A lo lejos, el jeep del jefe de la brigada se dirigía hacia la región del Antártico, escoltado por una docena de tritones.

—Ya se han ido, mi señor. Estamos solos.

El griego asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalinata sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sorrento lo siguió con el corazón encogido; sortearon todo tipo de cascotes hasta llegar a la planicie que albergó la edificación principal del Pilar. De ésta, sólo quedaban los cimientos.

—Por todas las tretas de Odiseo…

La imagen era desesperanzadora. Los muebles, los tapices, las alfombras y la orfebrería que decoraban el lugar de reunión de los generales de Poseidón habían quedado completamente destruidos. Toda la riqueza del Pilar del Atlántico Norte era sólo un recuerdo.

Sorrento continuó avanzando entre los escombros. Sorteó parte del techo que se había desplomado sobre los muebles, ahora convertidos en un amasijo de bronce y madera. Julián continuaba imbuido en sus pensamientos, completamente quieto.

_“Sería una lástima que os ensuciarais ese elegante atuendo, mi señor”._

Cuando llegó al punto central, miró hacia arriba y comprobó la magnitud de la catástrofe. La masa marina presentaba un abombamiento hacia abajo, lo que significaba que el nuevo pilar debería tener más puntos de apoyo que el anterior para sujetar y recoger aquella anomalía. Al intentar hacer una estimación de la cantidad de piedra, metal y hombres que necesitarían para levantar la construcción, imaginó una cifra astronómica. Unos mil o mil quinientos trabajadores. Quizás dos mil.

_“No sé cómo vamos a costear esto”._

—Sorrento, déjame a mí las finanzas —susurró Julián. Había llegado a su altura y observaba el desastre, potenciado por las voladuras.

—No puedo evitar sentirme un poco… superado por la situación, mi señor —se excusó el general del Atlántico Sur—. Os ruego perdonéis mi franqueza.

El dios de los Mares apretó el hombro del austríaco. Este se estremeció.

—Tengo planes, grandes planes para el Templo Marino, al igual que para mi división de logística, mi fiel amigo —le participó—. Voy a firmar varios contratos que harán que nuestra cotización en bolsa suba como la espuma.

El general alzó las cejas. La noticia lo había dejado muy sorprendido.

—¿Con quién firmaréis, mi señor? ¿Con MartigTEC, la empresa francesa? ¿Con SilvanLOGIC?

—No es una empresa europea, pero sí puedo decirte que tienen una fuerte presencia en Atenas. Y dentro de un rato vendrá una delegación a cenar —el dios esbozó una sonrisa amplia, triunfal—. Así que prepara una buena partitura. Quiero que amenices la velada.

Sorrento se quedó mudo. ¿Qué empresa estaría haciendo tratos con ATLANLogic? Él supervisaba la mayor parte de los contratos de concesión y no recordaba que tuvieran ninguna entrevista en las próximas semanas. Además, ¿quién, por los tritones, merecía el honor de poner los pies en Atlantis para cenar con Poseidón en persona?

—¿Qué clase de música deseáis escuchar en la cena, mi señor?

—Lo dejo en tus manos —contestó el otro—. Estoy seguro que tu elección no me decepcionará.

Se alejó de Sorrento y avanzó hasta llegar ante una pila de madera oscura y metal. Se detuvo ante ella y carraspeó.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí…

El general de la Sirena se recompuso y se acercó a su señor. Podía recordar todos y cada uno de los muebles del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, y no tuvo problema en reconocer los restos de la mesa de ébano donde, hacía ya más de cuatro años, se forjaron los planes de conquista mundial.

_“El símbolo del Pilar del Atlántico Norte, hecho trizas. Como Atlantis”._

Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Podría parecer un gesto muy femenino, pero Sorrento necesitaba un poco de dolor físico para ahuyentar su desazón mental. Julián estaba agachado junto a él, hurgando entre los restos. Se incorporó y se sacudió las manos. Su traje blanco había dejado de estar impoluto.

—Mi señor, su ropa…

—Tonterías. Ayúdame a apartar este tablón —señaló la plancha principal de la mesa.

El austriaco tiró de la tabla con fuerza, mientras Julián la empujaba con el pie. Ésta crujió como si estuviera herida, cedió, se deslizó sobre los cascotes y se partió en dos, levantando una polvareda al chocar contra el suelo. Cuando el ambiente se aclaró, el dios y su escolta se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por el descubrimiento.

—No puede ser cierto —susurró Sorrento al descubrir lo que habitaba bajo la madera. Al mirar a los ojos a Julián, vio que éste se encontraba en trance.

—¿Mi señor? —preguntó—. ¿Estáis bien?

El general del Atlántico Sur empezó a ponerse nervioso y decidió invocar a su escama. La sirena respondió a la llamada de su amo y lo cubrió al instante entre chasquidos y perturbaciones cósmicas. Al sentir la flauta entre sus dedos, le recorrió una gratificante sensación de seguridad.

_“Poseidón podrá haber establecido un pacto con Julián, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo mortal. Mi deber es protegerlo. A toda costa”._

Esperó unos segundos para ver si el joven volvía en sí pero continuaba catatónico desde que había visto la viscosidad oculta bajo los escombros. Sorrento debía averiguar qué clase de engendro se escondía dentro de aquel cascarón membranoso, y si lo que palpitaba en su interior era peligroso para Julián.

_“Si es lo que me temo, vamos a tener más problemas de los que podamos manejar”._

Estiró la mano para tocar el huevo que se asentaba sobre un montículo de deshechos pero el guantelete de la escama centelleó y vibró, como si se opusiera a entrar en contacto con la criatura. Receloso, se llevó la flauta a los labios para interpretar su melodía mortal, pero el cosmos de Poseidón lo detuvo: Julián había invocado su armadura, como si el dios de los Mares en persona quisiera contemplar aquella aberración con sus propios ojos.

_“Dioses del Olimpo, eres tan hermoso…”._

El tridente, símbolo del poder de Poseidón, apareció en su mano y la escama lo cubrió, entre chasquidos y siseos. El pilar entero reverberó en asonancia con ambas vestiduras, como si quisiera saludarlos en el idioma arcano de la creación.

Julián apoyó el tridente en el suelo y se agachó. Apartó sin dificultad los restos de madera labrada y examinó el nido del monstruo que había encontrado cobijo bajo los restos de la mesa. ¿Serían ciertas las leyendas? El general de la Sirena recordaba todas las historias macabras que circulaban sobre la mesa de ébano, pero nunca les había hecho caso. Pero si eran verdad, si la madera de la mesa estaba ungida por la sangre del dragón marino que Cadmo había matado en Tebas, y que esa misma sangre sería la que alimentara al portador de la escama en caso de renacer, Sorrento tenía ante él a la persona que más había odiado en toda su vida.

—Mi señor, deberíais apartaros. Esto puede ser peligroso.

Poseidón ignoró el consejo. Palpó el caparazón que protegía a la criatura, rugoso, lleno de protuberancias y con unas dimensiones similares a las de un hombre en posición fetal. Sorrento tragó saliva al comprobar que, a medida que el dios de los mares pasaba la mano por la superficie, ésta brillaba, como si reconociera el poder que emanaba de la divinidad y lo absorbiera para alimentarse.

El general se agachó y trató de imaginar qué clase de monstruo saldría de aquella deformidad. Al tocarlo descubriría el pálpito de la vida abriéndose paso.

—Los otros están renaciendo en sus lugares de origen. Pero tú… tú nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —Poseidón sonrió. Se levantó y alzó su tridente.

— ¿Lo conocéis, mi señor? ¿Es…?

No pudo concluir la frase. El dios de los mares clavó con fuerza el tridente en el caparazón membranoso y lo dejó encajado en él. La corteza se resquebrajó y de la herida emergió un haz de luz tan intenso y luminoso como una nova, que se perdió en el cielo húmedo de Atlantis. Fue entonces cuando la cáscara del huevo estalló en una sinfonía de colores y sonidos, en una música ancestral, primigenia, la misma música que debió escucharse cuando los dioses forjaron la estructura del universo.

Sorrento no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, así que explosionó su cosmos a la vez que Poseidón. Quería desmembrar a la criatura, olvidar que una vez existió, pero no podía moverse. Estaba clavado en el suelo, totalmente rendido a la melodía que resonaba por todo el Pilar.

—¡Mi señor! —gritó—. ¡Debéis salir de aquí!

La música cesó de forma súbita y el azul del cielo se tornó gris. El general de Atlántico Sur aferró la flauta y se dispuso a tocar una sinfonía para generar una pantalla protectora, pero el dios de los mares lo detuvo.

—No ha terminado. Observa —y señaló hacia arriba con el dedo.

El recinto se oscureció por completo y la masa de agua se convirtió en un cielo jalonado de estrellas, planetas y galaxias. Poseidón lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción y su cosmos reverberó alegre, mientras Sorrento se ahogaba, estrangulado por la sensación de vacío y de inmensidad que había inundado el Pilar del Atlántico Norte.

Las galaxias empezaron a girar alrededor de ellos a gran velocidad; el movimiento frenético de los cuerpos celestes generó una retícula que convergió en un punto frente a ellos, y los escombros de menor peso empezaron a temblar y a ser engullidos por éste.

Poseidón arrancó el tridente de la criatura que temblaba en el suelo espasmódicamente y apuntó hacia el vórtice del agujero espaciotemporal. La energía procedente del cosmos de la divinidad lo excitó hasta tal límite, que la materia se plegó sobre sí misma para definir un portal con forma de triángulo, que crecía de manera continuada y se tragaba los cascotes procedentes del Pilar. El viento arreció y su fuerza los empujaba hacia el interior de la singularidad, pero Poseidón compensó los campos gravitacionales lanzando un haz de energía desde su tridente contra el portal.

La brecha, completamente definida y estabilizada, palpitaba al igual que lo haría un corazón hecho de luz pura. El dios de los mares alzó entonces la mano y descargó un último golpe de energía contra la estructura, y ambos pudieron percibir con toda claridad un rugido que provenía del otro lado, más allá de las estrellas. El griego sonrió de forma amable, como si se hubiera encontrado con un viejo amigo. Cuando elevó el tridente y disparó por tercera vez, el Dragón Marino emergió del portal.

_“No puede ser cierto. No puede ser cierto…”._

Sorrento se sintió ínfimo al tener frente a él a una bestia tan magnífica como aquella, que se desplazaba por el espacio como si lo hiciera por un medio acuático. El monstruo abrió su enorme boca y escupió fuego y cosmos sobre los restos del pilar, forjando de esta manera los materiales con los que habría que reconstruir el puesto de mando de la tropa de Poseidón. Sobrevoló las ruinas durante un buen rato hasta que se detuvo al cerca de la criatura que aún yacía en el suelo.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Poseidón.

El Dragón Marino ignoró a la divinidad, se colocó sobre su avatar humano y puso las patas en él. Agachó su enorme cabeza y vomitó la escama, que se ensambló sobre el cuerpo del hombre y brilló con la furia de un millón de soles idénticos. El monstruo elevó la cabeza hacia la masa abombada de agua y lanzó un bramido de cosmos tan fuerte que ésta se recogió sobre sí misma para volver a su estado primitivo. Luego, sus ojos buscaron a Poseidón y lo miraron con determinación y firmeza. El señor de los Mares asintió y sonrió.

—No voy a oponerme —le contestó—. Tus razones tendrás, y él es tu elegido.

El Dragón levantó el vuelo y surcó el cielo del pilar. Rugió y lanzó nuevas andanadas de cosmos, hasta que se dirigió a la abertura espaciotemporal y se coló por ella, volviendo a la realidad de la que había surgido.

Una sensación de tristeza y abandono inundó el lugar cuando la brecha se cerró.

—Es hora de irse, Sorrento.

El general no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, que yacía en el suelo vestido con la escama y recubierto de baba dorada. No tenía manera de saber si estaba muerto o en estado vegetativo, así que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su señor. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, pero el sonido de un tosido lo hizo detenerse.

—El hijo de puta está vivo.

La voz del general del Atlántico Sur era un gruñido de odio. Aferró la flauta y la llevó a su boca, pero Julián lo detuvo.

—El Dragón ha decidido devolverle la vida.

—¡Pero él nos traicionó!

En el suelo, el general del Atlántico Norte temblaba. La pátina, pura esencia de Dragón, había terminado por derretirse y flotaba a su alrededor. Julián se alejó del lugar pero Sorrento seguía mirándolo con desprecio, deseándole mil muertes. El general del Atlántico Norte había conseguido colocarse a cuatro patas y reptaba, no sin grandes esfuerzos, con la elegancia de una lagartija.

_“Qué apropiado”._

—Ya puedes tener mil ojos y vigilar todos tus pasos, hijo de la gran puta —se agachó y susurró al oído de Kanon—. Me importa una mierda que el Dragón te haya perdonado o no, porque yo jamás voy a hacerlo. Si vuelves a joder al Templo Marino, te aseguro que voy a ser tu peor pesadilla —lo amenazó—. Hasta el fin de los tiempos, cabrón.

Se alejó hecho una furia, con la flauta estrangulada entre sus dedos. No había caminado ni diez metros cuando vio a un tritón acercarse peligrosamente a Julián, que ya había alcanzado el final de las escaleras. Bajó casi dando saltos sobre los cascotes y se colocó a la diestra de su señor. El joven se dirigió a ellos de forma directa, sin tratamiento alguno.

_“Se nota que son novatos. Aún tienen mucho que aprender”._

—¿Qué ocurre, Etéocles? —preguntó Julián.

—¡Son los caballeros de Atenea! ¡Los caballeros de Atenea y la propia Atenea lo esperan en la entrada del Templo Marino!

Sorrento notó cómo la boca se le abría de pura estupefacción. ¡Esa era la empresa con la que ATLANLogic iba a firmar el contrato! Apretó los puños y bufó, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Julián le puso la mano sobre el hombro y apretó con suavidad.

—No son nuestros enemigos.

—Pero ver el Templo Marino en este estado es una vergüenza para mí. ¡No puedo perdonarlos!

—Nadie te pide que lo hagas. Ahora somos vulnerables y necesitamos que nos ayuden. Luego… quién sabe —esbozó su mejor sonrisa cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada del Templo Marino—.  
¡Querida! —Abrió los brazos como lo haría _Zorba el Griego_ —. ¡Estás estupenda! ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde morada!

La encarnación de Atenea iba vestida con la habitual túnica blanca ceñida a la cintura, y la capa carmesí le cubría desde los hombros hasta los pies. En su mano, el cetro que la distinguía como diosa de la Guerra Justa brillaba bajo los rayos artificiales del atardecer. Su escolta, que portaba una armadura tan dorada como el báculo de su señora, permanecía en silencio tras ella. Sólo sus ojos azules hablaban por sí mismos, buscando cualquier tipo de contingencia que pusiera en peligro la integridad de la diosa.

Julián besó la mano de la muchacha con galantería. El caballero de oro observó sin añadir ni una palabra.

—Bienhallado, Julián. Es un placer para mí volver a estar en este lugar, sobre todo en circunstancias más agradables.

—Oh, querida, ¡dejemos estas historias tristes para otro momento y centrémonos en el futuro! —replicó, ignorando el rapto del que había sido objeto Atenea y que desencadenó la caída del Templo Marino—. ¿Un poco de vino? No quiero que pienses que soy mal anfitrión.

Saori sonrió y se adelantó para observar cómo iban las obras. Luego, se giró y miró a Julián. El dorado los seguía de cerca, en un estricto silencio.

—El equipo de demoliciones…

—De lo mejorcito, querida. Han cumplido mis expectativas por completo.

—Me alegra serte de ayuda, ya que tú lo hiciste con nosotros.

Julián le tendió el brazo y ella lo aceptó. Caminaron por el sendero que unía ambos pilares, dirigiéndose a uno de los pocos edificios que había quedado en pie tras la batalla. Al llegar a lo que fue la escalinata del Pilar Central, el cielo se oscureció. Sorrento, situado a una distancia prudencial, se puso en guardia, y el dorado hizo lo mismo.

—He sentido diversas explosiones cósmicas desde que llegamos a Atlantis —comentó el guerrero griego—. ¿Han tenido algún tipo de problema?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó el austriaco, indignado—. Está todo bajo control.

El caballero de oro miró fijamente a Sorrento. Sus ojos azules tenían el brillo de los depredadores ante su cena.

—No he puesto en duda la seguridad, general —replicó el dorado—. Pero esa señal áurea hizo que mi propia armadura reverberara. Sólo quería hacer esa punt…

La segunda explosión de cosmos fue mucho más fuerte, y ambos guerreros se colocaron en posición de defensa de forma instintiva. Sorrento aferró con fuerza la flauta y buscó con preocupación la mirada de Julián, pero éste estaba tranquilo, como si las variaciones cósmicas fueran parte de un plan maestro. Sin embargo, la reacción del caballero de oro fue diametralmente opuesta: su única misión consistía en proteger a su diosa, así que había explosionado su cosmos hasta alcanzar el _Séptimo Sentido_ tras poner a cubierto a la mujer. Los gritos no habían servido de nada, puesto que él estaba más que dispuesto a disparar su arma mortal, la _Aguja Escarlata_ , a cualquiera que tratara de acercarse.

—¡Milo, detente! —Saori intentó colocarse delante de él, sin conseguirlo—. ¡No es un enemigo!

El caballero de Escorpio no atendía a razones. Continuaba cubriendo a su diosa con su propio cuerpo, y no había bajado ni un solo punto la velocidad de su cosmos. Sorrento estaba indignado ante aquel comportamiento, porque ante todo, Atenea y su caballero eran huéspedes en Atlantis y estaban bajo la protección de Poseidón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó la flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía inmovilizadora. De su instrumento nació una música triste, y en cuestión de segundos, Milo se quedó quieto y con la mirada perdida.

_“Ahora comprenderás que con un general no se juega”._

Sin embargo, el griego había dejado su beligerancia de lado, no por la sinfonía mortal, sino porque había vislumbrado un haz dorado que se acercaba a gran velocidad desde el Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Sorrento no supo lo que se le venía encima hasta que oyó una voz conocida, dándole una orden directa. Una orden extraña.

—¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡ES MÍO!

El austriaco sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies. Bajó la mirada un instante y descubrió que lo que estaba pisando no era la piedra firme de Atlantis, sino un montón de serpientes que lamían sus botas. Sacudió los pies con fuerza, pero ellas seguían subiendo hasta llegar a su cintura. Una de ellas se coló por su armadura y salió por su casco, clavándole los colmillos en la nuca; Sorrento notó el calor de un clavo ardiendo traspasándole el cerebro de lado a lado. Oyó, muy lejos, los gritos de Poseidón y también los de Atenea, pero no pudo hacer nada: cayó al suelo como un fardo, sin elegancia alguna. La flauta rodó a los pies de su señor y el mundo se tornó completamente negro.

_“¿Esto es estar muerto?”._

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos de nuevo, Milo lo llevaba en brazos hacia el interior de la instalación. Trató de zafarse, pero el caballero dorado se negó en redondo.

— Te ha dado con el _Puño Diabólico_ —le dijo, sin mirarlo—. No me lo puedo creer. El muy bastardo…

—¿ _Puño… Diabólico_?

—Es uno de los ataque de los guerreros Gemelos —entraron en el edificio bajo la atónita mirada varios tritones—. Menos mal que tu señor lo ha reducido a golpe de tridente. Sinceramente, ha sido muy desagradable —dijo Milo con un deje de tristeza en su voz—, verle vestido con esa armadura.

Dejó al general de la Sirena en una silla y buscó agua. Abrió una botella y le puso el vaso en los labios. Sorrento agradeció el gesto.

—¿Conociste al Dragón Marino?

El espartano lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos que variaban de la repulsión a la admiración más profunda, aunque uno de ellos destacó sobre los demás: la vergüenza.

—Luchó con nosotros —confesó—. Lo llamé _compañero_.

El austriaco alzó las cejas. Sabía que los griegos tenían costumbres arcaicas, y por lo que conocía de la cultura del hombre que tenía enfrente, aquella palabra debía significar algo muy profundo para él. Quería preguntarle por Kanon, por los Gemelos. Por todo lo que hizo en Atenas cuando decidió traicionar al Templo Marino por segunda vez, pero Atenea los interrumpió. Susurró algo al oído de Milo y éste se alejó, dejándolo a solas con la divinidad. Ella lo impregnó de su cosmos cálido y la mejoría fue instantánea, pero su mente hervía por las dudas. Kanon era un misterio, la ecuación no resuelta. La singularidad en el espaciotiempo.

El adversario a derrotar.

Sorrento estaba dispuesto a vengar a Atlantis, lo deseara su señor o no. Desde que se había convertido en escolta y asistente personal de Julián, convertirse en general en jefe de las tropas del Templo Marinos estaba al alcance de su mano. Esta vez, no permitiría que Kanon desbaratara sus planes. Una humillación era más que suficiente.

_“Prepárate, Dragón Marino. Vas a ver lo mortal que es el canto de la Sirena”._

Un sentimiento de paz le hizo sonreír. Tarde o temprano, Kanon cometería un error, él informaría a Poseidón y la ira de su señor caería sobre el Dragón Marino. ¿El castigo? La muerte. O la expulsión del Pilar del Atlántico Norte. Quizás, la condena eterna en las mazmorras del Pilar Central… cualquier resultado sería satisfactorio. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Y brindar por ello.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

_Come on hold my hand,_  
 _I wanna contact the living._  
 _Not sure I understand,_  
 _This role I’ve been given._

**Robbie Williams. Feel**

La mañana se había despertado luminosa y el sol lo saludó al separar las cortinas de la suite. Se asomó a la terraza y se encontró con la eterna Torre Eiffel, que emergía como una gran punta de flecha desde el corazón de una ciudad que se le antojaba lejana y desconocida. Estuvo un rato observando el paisaje, imaginándose que era un hombre común y corriente, sin importarle nada más que su propio presente. En la plaza, Juana de Arco destacaba vestida de oro, con la bandera de la libertad enarbolada. Camus sintió pena por ella, ya que los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado ni siquiera la miraban. Los que lo hacían, sólo se fijaban en su aspecto y no en las hazañas que la consagraron como heroína francesa.

_“Nos parecemos más de lo que quiero reconocer. Un par de doncellas abandonadas”._

En el interior, el teléfono móvil reclamó su atención. Camus cerró el ventanal y se dirigió hacia el escritorio; quizás Air France había encontrado por fin su equipaje.

— _Slushayu_ —se reprendió al instante. Estaba en Francia. Debía contestar en francés—. _¿Allô?_

— _¿Monsieur Martignac?_

La voz le resultó familiar. Miró el número de teléfono que aparecía en la pantalla: lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Quién pregunta por él?

—Soy Bernard Brochard, _monsieur_. ¡No me cuelgue, por favor! ¡Es necesario que nos veamos! Tengo información import…

El caballero de Acuario entornó los ojos y carraspeó. El tal Brochard era más persistente de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Oh, eso no tiene importancia. Lo que quiero comentarles es que…

—Escúcheme bien —gruñó el francés—. Ese _monsieur_ Martignac por el que usted pregunta está muerto y no podrá atenderle a no ser que vaya a buscarlo al infierno. Que tenga un buen día.

Apagó el móvil y lo dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Ya le había dado esquinazo en Marsella; lo único que debía hacer era firmar los malditos papeles y volver a Atenas. ¿Por qué aquel hombre se estaba dedicando a perseguirle por toda Francia?

_“Acuario debe mantenerse firme. Debe…”._

Sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera fuera a olvidar el Código, una serie de frases que Aristeo le obligó a memorizar hasta grabárselas a fuego. Echó un vistazo a toda la suite y se decidió por el cuarto de baño. Una ducha le vendría bien para aclarar su mal humor. Ya pensaría qué ropa ponerse para la entrevista.

_“Debes ir a París, m’petit . Se trata de tu padre. De tu padre y de tu madre. Hazlo por mí.”._

Las palabras de su nodriza, _madame Laptinek_ , retumbaban en su cabeza. Repasó la línea de acontecimientos mientras se relajaba bajo el chorro del agua: su padre había fallecido en España y Camus debía reunirse con su madre en París para la lectura del testamento, la transmisión del título nobiliario a su hermano mayor y el traspaso de poderes para ejecutar los derechos de sucesión. Al principio, se negó. Él era un caballero dorado, y como tal, no necesitaba ni propiedades ni bienes materiales, pero la política de apertura al exterior que había iniciado el Santuario lo hizo reflexionar. Atlantis y Atenas estaban forjando nuevos lazos y pronto tendrían la obligación de asistir a eventos públicos, por lo que debía poner en orden sus asuntos personales. Incluso si eso implicaba volver a ver a su familia.

Estiró la mano y se encontró con un arsenal de productos para la higiene personal. Gel, champú, sales de baño, esencias y varios botecitos más cuya utilidad ignoraba. Se aventuró a abrir uno, y un denso olor a jazmín le inundó las fosas nasales. Lo reconoció al instante: era el mismo olor que despedía Milo, el de su melena ondulada. El de las sábanas de la casa de Escorpio.

— _Govnó…_

Su mano había sido más rápida que sus pensamientos, porque antes de ser consciente de que estaba excitado, ya la tenía entre las piernas. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó al Escorpión de rodillas frente a él, con su boca ávida lamiendo cada recoveco de su piel mientras lo provocaba con pellizcos, con gemidos y con sus malditos ojos de fuego, que jamás dejaban de arder. Jugueteó con la longitud de su erección y se apoyó contra la pared para ponerse cómodo. Ya no había Aristeo que lo tirara en la nieve si lo sorprendía masturbándose, y tampoco voto de celibato, ya que lo había quebrantado a lo largo de su vida. Sólo quedaba él, Camus de Martignac, desnudo bajo la ducha, descubriéndose tras años de negaciones y frustración sexual.

—Mi… lo… más… más…

Lo que había empezado con lentitud alcanzó una velocidad considerable pasados unos minutos. Sus dedos reprodujeron con acierto escalofriante la forma que tenía el griego de tocarlo, su manera de apretar y soltar, de tirar y de romper el ritmo. Lanzó un gemido de satisfacción al eyacular y abrió los ojos. El agua arrastraba su pecado desagüe abajo.

—Impoluto. Como buen Acuario.

Se cubrió con el albornoz y se miró al espejo. Al apoyarse congeló parcialmente la superficie del lavabo, y sintió una nostalgia incontrolable. De repente, pensó en sus niños, Hyoga e Isaac, los hijos que jamás tendría, y se sintió herido, como si lo apuñalaran por la espalda. ¿Desde cuándo permitía que lo controlaran unos pensamientos tan terrenales? Él era Camus, el caballero de Acuario, el mago del Agua y del Hielo. El que había sido cagado por un glaciar.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Milo tenía unas ocurrencias terribles.

—¡Servicio de habitaciones!

Salió del cuarto de baño tras ponerse una toalla por los hombros. La camarera le sonrió cuando el francés abrió la puerta y avanzó con el carrito hasta la mitad de la suite. Dispuso la mesa y esperó a que Camus se sentara. Le sirvió con diligencia; primero el café, luego el zumo, las tostadas, el yogurt. El guerrero de la Undécima Morada la seguía con la mirada, curioso; al moverse la mujer despedía un agradable olor a violetas.

—¿Desea alguna cosa más, _monsieur_? ¿Prensa?

—Un traje —contestó con rapidez—. Me han perdido el equipaje en el aeropuerto y tengo una reunión.

—Llamaré al sastre —replicó ella mientras colocaba el centro de flores sobre una mesa auxiliar—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

—No, muchas gracias. Está todo perfecto.

—A su servicio, _monsieur_.

La camarera se retiró y Camus se dispuso a desayunar. Al ver aquella variedad de comida alzó las cejas, porque no sabía por donde empezar. Nunca había sido un hombre de apetito voraz, pero no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión de disfrutar de la excelente bollería francesa. Abrió un croissant por la mitad, lo untó de mantequilla y mermelada y le dio un bocado. Luego, bebió un poco de café, acometió otro bollo con mantequilla y por último, devoró un plato de huevos revueltos con salchichas y bacon frito.

_“Si continúo comiendo de esta manera, tendré que combatir sin armadura. Sí, el cínico cagado por un glaciar, mostrando sus pelotas de diamante”._

Además del apetito, Camus había descubierto que la Vasija albergaba en su interior un macabro sentido del humor. Pero no el del chiste fácil, sino el que se regodeaba con los pensamientos más retorcidos y soeces. Y no solo eso; también disfrutaba con las vivencias humanas más simples: le gustaba sentir el frescor de la brisa matutina en el rostro, dar cuenta de una buena comida, contemplar los colores del crepúsculo y escuchar música, sin importarle el estilo. Incluso ver correr el agua desde lo alto de un puente le parecía fascinante, porque hasta aquel momento no había tenido tiempo para sí mismo.

_“Conozco tu historia. He leído el Libro de los Muertos”._

Se quedó quieto, tratando de apartar al dueño de aquella voz de su mente, pero sabía que era una tarea imposible. Su paso por el Cócito fue la peor experiencia de todas las que había vivido en su trayectoria como caballero. No era suficiente que lo condenaran al Infierno Helado por atentar contra los dioses sino que, además, Camus conocía al guardián del lugar. Y el guardián del lugar conocía a Camus.

_“Estás en mis dominios. Ahora yo ordenaré y tú obedecerás”._

Apretó el mantel hasta estrangularlo entre los dedos. Konstantin Kalogiannis era un muchacho noble y un discípulo diligente, pero no tenía madera de guerrero. Podría haber sido un buen asistente, quizás un sanador o un investigador, pero le faltaba la conexión cósmica necesaria para reclamar a Cygnus, así que Camus se vio obligado a despedirlo y a quedarse únicamente con Isaac, el joven al que había elegido como próximo caballero de Acuario.

_“Ven, Maestro. Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que he aprendido de ti”._

Isaac tampoco llegaría a vestir la armadura de Acuario. Se hundió en el océano para rescatar a su compañero Hyoga, y no volvió. Camus jamás se recuperó de la pérdida de su alumno favorito, al que más había amado. Trató de mantenerse firme, de no albergar sentimientos tan mundanos como la venganza y el odio hacia el Cisne pero fue tarea inútil. Quería castigarle por necio y por egoísta, por haber interpuesto a su madre muerta a todo lo que le rodeaba, y deseaba hacerlo de una manera ejemplar, quedando expuesto al bochorno público. Sus compañeros de armas, sobre todo Milo, no lo entenderían, pero Camus ya estaba acostumbrado a no dar explicación alguna de sus acciones. Le arrancaría su obsesión de Edipo aunque tuviera que esperar décadas para hacerlo, porque Hyoga era lo que él podría haber sido de no haber tenido un maestro como Aristeo: entregado, valeroso y con capacidad para exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Lo envidiaba y a la vez lo aborrecía, porque el Cisne había despertado en su interior unas emociones que lo obligaban a alejarlo de él, cuando sus deseos reales eran los de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo. Quizás por eso Acuario tenía un voto, porque cuando amaban, lo daban todo, dejando sólo la muerte tras de sí.

— _Monsieur_ Martignac, soy Gastón, el sastre.

El francés se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta, agradecido de que lo sacaran de su tormenta de recuerdos. Se encontró con un joven de aspecto afable, que le sonreía con familiaridad.

—Creí que vendría _monsieur_ Leblanch —le dijo Camus—. ¿Ya no trabaja aquí?

—Se ha jubilado. Es mi padre —le contestó con jovialidad—. ¡Por la Doncella, _monsieur_! ¿Ya no se acuerda de mí?

—¿Gastón? —la frase lo hizo recordar de golpe—. _¿P’tite bête?_

Esa fue la primera vez que Camus sonrió de forma abierta desde que había vuelto a la vida. Frente a él se dibujaba un retazo de su infancia convertido en adulto.

—¡El mismo! —Gastón entró y dejó los trajes sobre la silla y el maletín en el suelo—. ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. ¡Es usted la viva estampa de _monsieur_ Armand!

El joven se acercó a Camus y lo abrazó. El francés se puso tenso pero se obligó a responder al gesto de idéntica manera, aunque con menos efusividad. Así solían saludarse los griegos, con fuertes palmadas en la espalda, ladrando el nombre del otro y con alabanzas a los dioses. Así solía hacerlo Milo.

—Pues tú no te pareces en absoluto a tu padre, Gastón —se separó y apartó al espartano de su mente—. Aunque veo que has heredado su puesto. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos?

—Alrededor de unos… veinte años, _monsieur_. Nicoletta me ha dicho que necesita un traje. ¿Talla 44?

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. No lo sé con exactitud. Y tampoco tengo ropa interior. Está todo en el equipaje que Air France ha extraviado. Ya es la segunda vez.

—Déjelo de mi cuenta —Gastón llamó a la sastrería y dio varias órdenes. En pocos minutos, un botones les entregaba un par de mudas.

—Aquí tiene, _monsieur_. Y ahora, desnúdese. ¿A qué hora tiene la reunión?

—Por favor, Gastón —replicó Camus—. Tuteémonos. Sólo por haber quemado juntos las cortinas de la suite del ático, este reencuentro merece menos formalismos.

El joven sonrió de forma amplia. Eligió entre varios pantalones y le extendió un par. El francés se quitó el albornoz sin pensárselo; ya no sentía tanto pudor al desnudarse frente a otros hombres, y aunque se percató de que Gastón lo miraba de refilón, pensó que se debía a sus heridas. Al mover la cabeza, el pelo cayó hacia delante como una cortina.

_“Tengo que hacer algo con esto. Parezco Rapunzel”._

—¿Te casaste? —le preguntó al percatarse de que no llevaba ningún anillo—. ¿Tienes hijos?

El sastre lo miró desde su posición, arrodillado ante él, y negó con la cabeza. Tenía el pelo ondulado, muy oscuro, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Se mantenía delgado, no tanto como el propio Camus, pero sí lo suficiente como para entender que dedicaba tiempo al cuidado personal. Sus rasgos y su voz eran masculinos, y le recordaban a alguien en quién no quería pensar.

—Pues no, Dios no me ha llamado por ese sendero. Me gusta demasiado la noche y la fiesta como para mantener una relación estable —le contestó mientras hilvanaba el bajo del pantalón—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Le robaste el corazón a alguna hermosa dama? Gabrielle, la hija de la cocinera, fantaseaba con que se casaría contigo.

Camus se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Sintió la necesidad de contarle su periplo, pero no estaba seguro si Gastón se creería que había muerto y resucitado dos veces, así que decidió hacer algo impropio de él: improvisar.

—Tomé los hábitos.

—No puedo creerlo —exclamó el otro—. ¿Eres monje?

—Lo fui, durante una buena temporada.

_“Hasta que me di cuenta que el celibato no estaba hecho para mí”._

Gastón le indicó que se quitara los pantalones.

—Pues te seré sincero, Camus, ¡me parece un desperdicio que te vistas con sotana y no con estos trajes tan elegantes! —lanzó una carcajada y luego llamó a la sastrería. Un botones vino a recoger la prenda para coserla—. Mira esta camisa —le mostró una, pero el francés la rechazó—. Ah, no. Esta no —descartó otra—. Demasiado seria.

—Soy un hombre serio —replicó el caballero de Acuario.

—Solías ponerte muy serio cuando maquinabas alguna travesura, sí —bromeó el sastre—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando echamos los botes de especias en la sopa que sirvieron en la cena de los ministros? —le preguntó—. ¿Recuerdas cómo tosían?

—¡Cómo voy a olvidarlo! —Camus lanzó una carcajada y el sonido de su propia risa le resultó extraño, casi desconocido—. El chef nos persiguió por la cocina, gritando como si estuviera poseído, _“¡Petit saloppe, petit saloppe!”_ , y corrió a contárselo a mi padre, que me castigó sin salir de la habitación durante dos días.

—Pero tu nana me llevó a escondidas a la suite y jugamos toda la tarde, hasta la hora de la cena —su voz vibró de nostalgia—. Yo adoraba a esa mujer.

— _Madame_ Laptinek trató de interceder por nosotros, pero mi padre estaba demasiado cabreado y no quiso escuchar sus explicaciones —susurró el francés.

—A ti te castigaron dos días, pero conmigo no fueron tan indulgentes. ¡Estas manitas, las que me llevarán a la cumbre de la alta costura —las agitó sin dejar de sonreír—, estuvieron fregando peroles durante meses! Cuando _monsieur_ Dufaux se despidió del servicio de cocina, hace unos… ocho años, creo —hizo memoria—, me dijo que a mí me quedaba mucho mejor el apodo _saloppe_ que a ti. El buen hombre no soportaba verme con mis amigos… especiales.

Camus alzó las cejas al escuchar aquella confesión, pero no dijo nada. Gastón le ayudó a abotonarse la camisa y luego le hizo el nudo de la corbata. Se había decantado por una oscura, salpicada con motivos dorados. Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes.

—Espero que en tu orden no os dediquéis a perseguir a los homosexuales. No somos tan depravados como nos pintan.

El caballero de Acuario se quedó estupefacto. Ya no era una insinuación. Era una confesión real.

—¿Necesitas alzacuellos? —continuó hablando—. Puedo conseguirte uno.

—No somos frailes, en realidad —Camus observó a Gastón y descubrió a un hombre decidido y seguro de sí mismo, alejándose de la imagen del niño de pelo revuelto con quien tanto se había divertido en sus viajes a París. Además, para su sorpresa, la conversación le estaba resultando muy agradable, y no podía ignorar el secreto que le había revelado. Su sentido de la equivalencia le exigía devolverle el favor—. Somos una especie de… —¿Cómo podría explicar qué era en realidad? ¿Magos? ¿Alquimistas? ¿Asesinos de los dioses?—. Somos una especie de militares —finalizó.

—Oh, los asuntos del Vaticano. No me expliques más —El sastre le guiñó un ojo, cosa que solía hacer desde pequeño, y sonrió. Había asumido que Camus formaba parte de la elite cristiana—. El color púrpura debe sentarte estupendamente, aunque no sabía que los monjes militares pudieran llevar una melena tan larga.

—Estuve destacado en Rusia durante mucho tiempo —le contestó el francés mientras se probaba la chaqueta. Lo del pelo fue una prebenda que me concedieron. Y una cabezonería mía.

—Debes tener un montón de anécdotas interesantes para contar. Si vas a quedarte unos días en París, ¿qué te parecería tomar un café en el Barrio Latino? Supongo que no te prohibirán salir con un viejo amigo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Gastón resultaba luminosa y cálida. Camus asintió en silencio, y el sastre le apretó el hombro como respuesta. No le cabía duda, era un hombre atractivo, deseable, no tanto como Milo, pero con quién se podría pasar un buen rato igualmente.

_“No debería estar pensando en eso, pero me apetece. Me apetece mucho disfrutar de alguien sin tener que vomitar sangre después”._

Apartó la idea de la cabeza y se centró en elegir unos gemelos. El botones le entregó a Gastón los pantalones ya arreglados y varias cajas de zapatos. Tras echarles un vistazo, eligió unos de color negro.

—Si me permites mi opinión, este estilo es demasiado sobrio para ti. Con lo delgado que estás y lo alto que eres, podrías seguir otras tendencias, igualmente elegantes, pero más atrevidas.

—Quisiera pasar desapercibido —se abrochó los pantalones—. Aunque ya sé que con este aspecto es un poco complicado —se miró al espejo y asintió. Estaba conforme con lo que veía.

—El pelo no ayuda —bromeó el otro—. Si fueras más joven, Camus, serías el rey de las pasarelas.

Camus esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad mientras el otro le colocaba la chaqueta. Cuando sintió las manos de Gastón cerca del cuello, se estremeció. El recuerdo de Milo era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo, y luchar contra el ardor que le producía el espartano era ya tarea imposible. Sabía que el sastre estaba actuando sin malicia, ignorante de la batalla campal que se estaba librando en su interior. Pero cuando consiguió poner un poco de orden en su cabeza, se percató de que el espacio entre ellos había crecido sustancialmente. El sastre estaba recogiendo sus cosas en silencio, como si fuera consciente de la barrera que Camus había proyectado sin darse cuenta. Se maldijo por ser tan trasparente, pero ya estaba harto de sentirse culpable por amar y desear. Era un hombre, y como tal tenía necesidades que necesitaba satisfacer. El espartano le enseñó a disfrutar de su cuerpo, abriendo una puerta que no se volvió a cerrar. Podía dar él el primer paso y besarlo, tocarlo, provocarlo como hacía con Milo y terminar en la cama, pero no se atrevió. No era eso lo que buscaba.

_“¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme?”._

No tenía la respuesta para la pregunta directa de Milo, o más bien, la tenía pero no estaba preparado para dársela. Por eso le pidió a Dohko unos días para visitar a su familia, porque sabía que si se encontraba con el Escorpión, terminaría encima de él y luego llegaría el festival de recriminaciones. El amor de Milo era como un incendio forestal, pero Camus no estaba hecho para arder, y eso era algo que había tardado mucho tiempo en comprender.

—Lo primero que debo hacer es encontrarme con mi… con _lady_ Patrice y arreglar el asunto del título nobiliario —carraspeó, intentando retomar la conversación—. Mi hermano se trasladó a vivir a Marruecos, y le ha dejado a ella plenos poderes para que lo represente, cosa que no me extraña. Todo lo que tenga que ver con el marquesado siempre ha sido muy importante para _lady_ Patrice. Más que para Bernard, que lleva años en la Legión Extranjera. _Madame_ Laptinek me comentó que ahora era capitán. Y que tenía tres niños —finalizó.

—Bernard y tú no parecíais hermanos —añadió Gastón, guardando las corbatas en sus cajas correspondientes—. Será el marqués de Martignac perfecto, con el escudo de armas metido por el culo.

Camus lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. El sastre tenía unas ocurrencias demasiado disparatadas como para no reírse.

—La verdad es que tienes razón. Ni siquiera nos hemos criado juntos. Mi hermano siempre estaba con _lady_ Patrice, y yo viajaba con mi padre, y cuando no estaba con él, estaba en el viñedo. El nexo entre ambos ha sido nuestra nodriza, que llevaba con la familia desde… que era una adolescente, más o menos.

—La dulce _Madame_ Laptinek, con su bolso lleno de chucherías. Me gustaría hacerle una visita.

—Ella sigue viviendo en _Aix les Glacés_. Le encantará volver a verte.

Camus carraspeó y buscó su teléfono móvil y la cartera con la documentación. La melena volvió a desparramarse hacia delante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomó la cuchilla de afeitar. Quizás no era la herramienta más adecuada, pero era lo que tenía a mano y estaba decidido a utilizarlo. Gastón se asomó y lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—Los grandes cambios comienzan con pasos pequeños. ¿Me ayudas a reparar este desastre? —le preguntó con un mechón en la mano. El sastre alzó las cejas, estupefacto. Camus se giró y lo encaró directamente.

—Te acepto ese café. O una copa. O lo que tú quieras.

Gastón asintió y le puso una toalla sobre los hombros.

—Arreglaré este estropicio. Anda, que te vas a llenar la chaqueta de pelos.

Se sentó sobre la taza del váter y sonrió con picardía. ¡Se había atrevido a cortarse el pelo! Se sintió liberado y satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Yo también soy homosexual.

Gastón terminó de igualar la largura de los mechones en silencio. Luego, buscó en su maletín y encontró un lazo que hacía juego con los motivos de la corbata y un pasador, que utilizó para recogerle lo que quedaba de melena en una coleta baja. Por último, cepilló la chaqueta, retiró los restos del crimen y le echó un vistazo final.

—Ay que joderse, que el cocinero supiera de qué pie cojeabas… _Petit saloppe_.

Se miraron hasta que estallaron en carcajadas. Camus notó que algo en su interior deseaba expandirse, pero no sabía cómo darle salida. Pensó en Zorba el griego, una de las primeras películas que había visto en Atenas, y se sintió como él, con todo perdido, y sin embargo, bailando sobre la arena cretense. Cuando ambos se calmaron, Gastón le apretó el hombro con suavidad, trasmitiéndole su apoyo. El caballero de Acuario tuvo el impulso casi incontrolable de morderle la boca, pero el teléfono los interrumpió.

—Discúlpame. _¿Slu… Allô?_

—¿ _Monsieur_ Martignac?

Cerró los ojos y bufó. De nuevo, el incombustible Brochard.

—No voy a concederle ninguna entrevista, ¡así que olvídese de mí y de mi familia! ¿Le ha quedado claro?

—Estoy en la recepción del hotel —replicó el otro—. Aquí, en el Regina, es donde se hospedaba su padre, ¿verdad? _¡Monsieur!_ ¡No puede ir usted a esa reunión sin hablar conmigo ant…!

Camus le volvió a colgar y apagó el teléfono. Si Air France encontraba su equipaje, que se lo quedaran de recuerdo.

—¿Ya has hecho amigos parisinos? —le preguntó.

—Es un tipo que me viene siguiendo desde Marsella. Se apostó delante de la puerta de la mansión, y cada vez que me veía me hablaba sobre una entrevista o algo así, no lo sé. No quise entrar en detalles. Seguro que es un charlatán.

Miró la hora. Su madre ya debía estar esperándolo.

—Ha llegado el momento —susurró. Lo dijo en voz baja, como cuando él les ordenó seguir a Shion y a los otros hacia el Santuario. Le pareció curioso que no fuera capaz ni de pronunciar mentalmente su nombre—. Tengo que irme ya.

—Este es mi teléfono móvil —el sastre le entregó su tarjeta—. Llámame. Para lo que necesites.

—Lo haré.

Gastón tomó el maletín y franqueó la puerta, saludando a la camarera que esperaba fuera para limpiar la suite. Junto a ella, un hombre vestido completamente de negro y alto como una montaña se acercó con paso decidido.

—¿ _Monsieur_ Martignac?

—El mismo —Camus alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Trabaja usted para _lady_ Patrice?

—La señora me ha pedido que lo acompañe a su suite. Por favor, sígame.

Caminaron por el pasillo enmoquetado hasta llegar al ascensor. El hombre, de aspecto temible y mucho más corpulento que él, llevaba un aparato de comunicación en un oído, similar al de las agencias gubernamentales. Camus lo observó extrañado. Sabía que su madre era una paranoica respecto a su seguridad personal, pero, ¿un guardaespaldas? En Francia importaba muy poco quién sería el nuevo marqués de Martignac, y las agencias de _paparazzis_ la perseguirían de todas maneras, como llevaba sucediendo desde hacía años. Toda esa parafernalia iba implícita si se formaba parte de la _jet set_. Y a ella eso le encantaba.

—Por favor, no se separe de mí.

—No se preocupe, me quedaré pegado a usted —contestó con sorna. Si aquel hombre supiera que era capaz de producir hielo con las manos, no lo trataría de forma tan protectora.

El guardaespaldas sacó su tarjeta y la pasó por el lector situado en la puerta. Se apartó para dejar paso a Camus, que franqueó la entrada con la misma marcialidad de siempre. Frente a él, el asistente y secretario personal de _lady_ Patrice lo interceptó con una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. El francés lo saludó con idéntica cordialidad.

—Bienvenido, querido.

Los años la habían tratado con generosidad, porque seguía manteniendo la misma belleza fría y distante que la consagró en el circuito de la jet set como La Doncella de Hielo. Lady Patrice avanzó hacia él con el paso firme de los que se saben poderosos, y cuando llegó a su altura estiró la mano. Camus la tomó con delicadeza y la acercó a sus labios, pero no la besó, cumpliendo con todos los actos protocolarios que ambos conocían. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Camus, querido…

— _Lady_ Patrice —susurró—. Estáis tan bella como siempre.

Los ojos grises de la mujer lo miraron sorprendidos, porque no esperaba que se dirigiera a ella por su título. Quizás, en otro tiempo, la habría llamado madre, pero ahora eran dos desconocidos que únicamente compartían apellido. El tiempo y la distancia eran verdugos implacables.

—Ah, querido, no me adules. Ya sabes que no soporto a los aduladores.

La mujer avanzó hacia la sala de reuniones de la suite. Otros dos guardaespaldas abrieron las puertas y se apartaron para dejarla pasar. Reconoció en cada movimiento la indolencia con la que lo castigaba siendo niño, impregnada en un aroma dulce firmado por _Dior_ , de quien había sido imagen en sus años de modelo. Abandonó ese mundo para casarse con su padre y formar una familia, aunque jamás se comportó con él como una madre amorosa. No había instinto maternal en sus caricias, y su mirada era tan fría como el elemento que, de haber sido adiestrada, ambos controlarían. Camus no dudaba que él era una réplica en masculino de Patrice, y que había heredado de ella la soberbia, la arrogancia y el orgullo de ser diferente. De ser único.

—Bienvenido, _monsieur_ Martignac —Jules Andronne, el avinagrado abogado de la familia, sorteó con torpeza una de las mesitas auxiliares y los invitó a tomar asiento en la sala de reuniones—. Nos alegra tenerle entre nosotros.

Camus asintió con una sonrisa. No hacía ni un año que había sido condenado al suplicio eterno en el Infierno de los Herejes y ahora vestía un traje impecable y se codeaba con la _jet set_ francesa. Al llegar a la altura del abogado, escrutó con la mirada el lugar. En total, sumó seis personas sin contar con el hombre montaña que lo había llevado hasta la suite. Sabía quién era cada uno porque _Madame_ Laptinek le habló de ellos durante su estancia en Marsella.

_“Ventana al frente. Puerta detrás. Estancia auxiliar, seis pasos…”._

En pocos segundos, ya había encontrado tres vías de escape, que memorizó de forma automática. No podía olvidar que era un guerrero, y que como tal debía estar preparado para cualquier contingencia. _Lady_ Patrice se había colocado en el lugar más estratégico de toda la habitación. Entornó los ojos y lo miró con perspicacia.

—¿Ocurre algo, querido? —preguntó.

—Sólo recordaba, _milady_. La suite no ha cambiado en absoluto.

La mujer tomó aire para replicar pero su asistente la detuvo.

— _Milady, monsieur_ Martignac, creo que deberían aplazar esta conversación para después. _Monsieur_ Laplace es un hombre muy ocupado —señaló a uno de los presentes, un hombrecillo delgado y de nariz ganchuda que manejaba con soltura una tableta de datos—. Y el asunto que nos ocupa es de suma importancia. Si no tienen inconveniente, haré las presentaciones.

—Adelante, Didier—. Ella asintió y tomó asiento. El resto se quedó de pie.

—A mi derecha, _lady_ Patrice, marquesa de Martignac —señaló a la mujer, que no perdía detalle—, a su lado, _monsieur_ Andronne, abogado de la familia. A mi izquierda, _monsieur_ Durand, administrador de los bienes de _monsieur_ Armand de Martignac, y _monsieur_ Laplace, notario y representante del _Bureau du droit civil général_ , que dará fe de todo lo que aquí se acuerde y firme.

—Por favor, caballeros — _lady_ Patrice no pedía. Se limitaba a ordenar—. Siéntense y comencemos. Camus, querido, una copa de brandy.

La petición no dejó al caballero de Acuario impasible, pero obedeció. Se levantó y se dirigió al mueble bar. Sirvió una copa a su madre y se la dejó al lado. Cuando iba a volver a su asiento, ella lo miró de forma inquisitiva.

—Si alguno de ustedes desea beber algo, Camus les servirá.

El francés se quedó atónito y la miró con los ojos entornados. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Ya no era un niño, y no le gustaba que lo trataran como tal, y menos delante de un montón de gente.

—Madre —recalcó mientras se sentaba—. Ciñámonos al asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Su exquisito autocontrol parecía estar desapareciendo a pasos agigantados, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Aspiró, expiró y trató de calmarse. Los demás interlocutores cuchicheaban.

—Querido, no hay que olvidar las leyes de la hospitalidad —su sonrisa era falsa, y su voz, completamente modulada—. Te enviamos a una buena academia para que recibieras la mejor educación —le espetó ella, haciendo referencia a los caballero de Atenea—. Una de las más antiguas de Europa.

Camus se levantó por segunda vez. Se sintió herido y asqueado, pero no lo demostró. Al contrario, les obsequió con una mirada cargada de insolencia.

—Ya han escuchado a mi madre, señores. ¿Alguien quiere beber algo? ¿Brandy? ¿Cognac? ¿Champán? ¿No? —los ametralló a preguntas mientras les enseñaba todas las botellas, haciendo gala de su herencia como copero celestial—. ¿Todos están servidos? Procedamos entonces. No tengo todo el día.

—Relájate, querido —ella sonrió—. Pareces tenso. Pero tienes razón. Empecemos.

El abogado carraspeó de forma incómoda y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

—El tema que nos ocupa es el traspaso del título nobiliario del difunto marqués de Martignac, Armand, a su hijo primogénito Bernard. Hemos consultado los tratados y leyes de sucesión francesas y, a pesar de ser Francia una república donde los títulos nobiliarios han perdido casi todo su efecto, según lo establecido en el Código de Sucesiones y Derechos Reales, artículos 7.1 y 7.2, modificado en 1986, el marquesado de Martignac es uno de los pocos que aún continúa listado en el Real Decreto de Casas Reales Europeas, y como tal, para que este acto surta los efectos oportunos, es necesario que el traspaso se haga ante un representante del _Bureau du droit civil général_ , en este caso, _monsieur_ Laplace, que firmará y dará fe de todo el procedimiento. Aquí —abrió un sobre lacrado con el escudo de la Casa de los Martignac—, está el testamento firmado por el propio _monsieur_ Armand donde lega los viñedos, la mansión y la empresa vinícola Marqués de Martignac a su hijo legítimo, y remarca esta última palabra exigiendo que se demuestre tal hecho. Estos documentos atestiguan la filiación de _monsieur_ Bernard, y aquí figura el resto de la documentación que nos ha requerido el Bureau.

—Los he estudiado con minuciosidad —el notario se quitó las gafas y miró a los presentes— y ahora me gustaría escuchar a las partes. _Lady_ Patrice, por favor —la invitó a hablar.

—Mi esposo, Armand de Martignac —la mujer comenzó su monólogo cambiando radicalmente de registro. Camus se quedó sorprendido al verla representar el papel de una viuda doliente—, amado por todos, ha fallecido recientemente y mi hijo Bernard de Martignac me ha otorgado plenos poderes para que represente y defienda sus intereses en cuanto al traspaso del título nobiliario. El poder notarial, y las copias de la documentación, debidamente compulsada, están en el sobre que le he enviado a la dirección que usted indicó a mi abogado. Espero que comprendan la gran pérdida que supone para mí, y que este trámite termine lo más pronto posible.

— _Monsieur_ Martignac era un hombre amado por todos, cierto, cierto, como dice _lady_ Patrice —añadió el abogado imitando las palabras de su dueña—. No creo que vayan a encontrar problema alguno que impida que se celebre este…

Camus giró la cabeza cuando creyó ver una sombra cruzar por la terraza de la suite. No quiso darle mayor importancia porque sabía que sobre sus cabezas sólo se alzaba el tejado, pero su instinto de guerrero lo obligó a girarse para ubicar tanto a los guardaespaldas como al resto de asistentes a la reunión; todos ellos permanecían dentro de la estancia. Volvió el rostro hacia el ventanal y se quedó mudo: no sólo había alguien escondido tras una de las macetas que flanqueaban la puerta de cristal, sino que además, le estaba haciendo señas.

_“¿Pero qué demonios?”._

Se levantó sin decir palabra y caminó con paso rápido. La terraza era inaccesible por otro medio que no fuera la puerta principal de la suite, y los escoltas de su madre estaban más atentos a complacer sus peticiones que a la seguridad del recinto. Abrió la puerta y las bisagras rechinaron. Cuando Camus descubrió la identidad del infiltrado, se quedó de piedra.

—Por favor, escúcheme. ¡Tengo información importantísima sobre la filiación de _monsieur_ Martignac!

—¡Por los espectros de Hades, hombre de Dios! —exclamó el francés, tan indignado como molesto—. ¿Es que no me voy a librar de su presencia hasta que le conceda la maldita entrevista?

Brochard trató de avisarle de lo que se le venía encima pero no llegó a tiempo. Su cosmos permanecía apagado y aunque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a entrenamientos extremos, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza lo obligó a arrodillarse. La sangre manó de forma abundante y le inundó los ojos, impidiéndole la visión; durante un instante creyó que estaba de nuevo en Acuario frente a Hyoga, obligándolo a alcanzar el _Cero Absoluto_ tras hundir a su madre en las profundidades del mar de Siberia Oriental. Gritos de pánico retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no se parecían a los de los caídos en el Cócito. Eran humanos y pedían ayuda. Al limpiarse la sangre de la cara, vio que el periodista ya no estaba junto a él.

— _¡Monsieur!_ —suplicaba el pobre hombre desde algún lugar de la terraza—. ¡No puedo respirar!

Camus no entendía qué estaba sucediendo hasta que se levantó y se giró en redondo. Localizó a su madre, de pie en la puerta acristalada, observando cómo el hombre montaña zarandeaba al intruso mientras el otro escolta echaba a la fuerza al resto de invitados de la suite. Era posible que Brochard tenía información importante para él aunque, ¿qué podría ser? El gesto de la mujer era de repulsa, así que el secreto que guardaba el periodista le concernía directamente, puesto que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se quedara en eso, en secreto.

_“¿Estás seguro que quieres ser condenado para toda la eternidad, Camus? La Exclamación de Atenea es una técnica prohibida, y tus herederos te recordarán como un traidor, no como un héroe. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, puesto que mi maldad asesinó a mi otra mitad, pero tú… tú tienes a Hyoga”._

Pensar en él, en su capacidad de sacrificio y en su entrega a pesar de su locura le dio la fuerza necesaria para inflamar su cosmos y enfocarlo en una de sus manos. El guardaespaldas mantenía arrinconado a Brochard contra la balaustrada y le rodeaba el cuello con ambas manos. Camus rememoró su frase preferida del Código, el caballeresco “hemos nacido para proteger a la Humanidad”, y sin más dilación agarró al agresor del brazo y apretó; el simple contacto de los dedos helados del guerrero de Acuario hizo bramar de dolor al hombre montaña. Este se revolvió dando fuertes manotazos, y cuando consiguió alejarse del francés sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

_“Las armas no son comparables a estar en el Cócito”._

Camus elevó la velocidad de su cosmos y disparó su Polvo de Diamante contra el escolta. Si había conseguido sobrevivir a Valentine, un matón asalariado no iba a darle mayores problemas. El ataque lo desarmó y lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta chocar contra la balaustrada. Brochard gateó hacia el interior de la suite, pero no tardó en encontrarse con una _lady_ Patrice rebosante de ira.

—¡Deja de decir mentiras, maldito insolente! —la mujer lo interceptó y le propinó varias patadas. El otro gimió y se acurrucó en el suelo—. ¡Basta de blasfemar sobre la paternidad de mi hijo!

Camus la sujetó por la muñeca para alejarla de su víctima, pero ella se soltó de un tirón. Tenía la mirada desencajada, impropia de una mujer fría y calculadora. El objeto de su ira tosió y se incorporó con dificultad. Las piernas aún le temblaban, al igual que el labio inferior.

—Quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirme, _monsieur_. Y quiero escucharlo ahora —espetó.

—Se trata de su padre, _monsieur_ Martignac —comenzó a relatar el hombre, acariciándose las magulladuras—. Cuando abandonó Francia, él…

El estruendo le impidió terminar la frase. Cayó hacia delante y sólo la pericia del francés impidió que se estrellara contra el suelo. Camus lo tomó en brazos, maldiciéndose por haberse olvidado del otro escolta, y lo depositó en una de las sillas de la terraza. Le habían disparado en el vientre, y si no actuaba con rapidez, el hombre se desangraría y la información que había tratado de comunicarle a toda costa se quedaría en el olvido. La sorpresa inicial se tornó en indignación y en furia cuando escuchó el segundo disparo, así que se abalanzó contra el agresor y contraatacó con una cantidad minúscula de Polvo de Diamante. Se oyó un aullido y luego un golpe seco. _Lady_ Patrice continuaba en la puerta de la terraza, mirándolos con el desprecio tatuado en su rostro. La pistola estaba en su mano y estaba dispuesta a usarla.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que me ibas a dar problemas —gruñó la mujer.

Camus se quedó helado al escuchar su tono de voz. Ya no era la frialdad cortés y educada con la que solía tratarlo. Era odio palpable.

—Tengo que llevarlo al hospital —contestó Camus—. Está muy malherido.

—¡Él se lo ha buscado! —gritó _lady_ Patrice, y la pistola osciló peligrosamente frente a ambos—. ¿Quién le mandaba inmiscuirse en mis asuntos? ¡Nadie! ¡Armand me dejó sola en _Aix les Glacés_ , y se marchó para corretear tras una ramera!

Brochard cerró los ojos y tosió, pero no soltó el brazo de Camus. El francés lo miró; estaba empezando a tomarle afecto al periodista.

—Solo quería hacerme una entrevista —contestó el caballero de Acuario—. No me ha comentado nada de las andanzas de mi padre.

—¿Nada? —ella sonrió de forma macabra—. ¿No te ha dicho el por qué de su obstinación?

De haber esperado un segundo más, Brochard estaría muerto. Ella no dudó en apretar el gatillo aunque no contó con la velocidad cósmica del caballero de Acuario. La pistola terminó hecha un bloque de hielo en el suelo y _lady_ Patrice, una de las mujeres más conocidas en el circuito de la _jet set_ europea, perdía toda compostura al ladrar una gran variedad de insultos al hombre que la había desarmado.

—¡Bastardo! —le gritó ella—. ¡Jamás sabrás quién era la fulana de la que naciste! —trató de soltarse pero sin resultado—. ¡Eres tan despreciable como tu padre! ¡Aristeo tenía que haberte matado! ¡No debiste haber salido con vida de tu maldito entrenamiento!

Camus se acercó a ella y la agarró por las solapas de su carísima chaqueta hasta levantarla del suelo. Le pegó la espalda a la pared y la miró a los ojos, con el cosmos desatado.

—¿Qué has querido decir con esto? —bramó, encontrándose con el desprecio de ella—. ¿Qué sabes de la Orden de Atenea? —una fuerte tormenta se desató sobre sus cabezas—. ¡HABLA!

—Quítame las manos de encima —contestó _lady_ Patrice—. Me alegra saber que Bernard jamás será como tú. No soportaría tener como hijo a un monstruo que controla el hielo.

Camus la soltó, hastiado y dolido. La tormenta arreció y se llevó consigo parte del toldo y las plantas que adornaban la terraza. En el pasillo, Jules Andronne aporreaba la puerta y exigía que lo dejasen entrar. Minutos después, los guardias de seguridad del hotel se encontraron con dos hombres inconscientes en el suelo, una mujer que balbuceaba insultos entre dientes y desperfectos valorados en unos miles de euros. Camus acompañó a Brochard en la ambulancia hasta el hospital, con la condición de volver a prestar declaración en la Gendarmería.

— _Monsieur_ , la señora Estela me pidió que lo buscara —el hombre, muy desmejorado, buscó en su chaqueta y sacó un lápiz USB, que le colocó a Camus en la mano—. Tiene usted los ojos de su padre.

El francés se quedó sorprendido por la aseveración.

—Y sus cejas, _monsieur_. El rasgo que más me llamó la atención.

—No se esfuerce —replicó—. Hablaremos cuando le hayan curado.

Tardaron varios minutos en llegar al hospital. Camus dejó que los enfermeros de urgencias hicieran su trabajo y vio como Brochard desaparecía pasillo adelante con los dos sanitarios, camino del quirófano. Fue entonces cuando reparó en su aspecto, en la sangre y los restos de hielo en su vestimenta. Se acercó a una cabina y sacó la tarjeta.

_“Los grandes cambios…”._

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz parecía contenta.

— _¿Allô?_ ¿Vas a llevarme ante la Santa Inquisición por mi interpretación liberal del amor?

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la cabina, hastiado de todo lo que le había tocado soportar ese día, pero tuvo fuerzas para sonreír.

—Directo al regazo de Hades —murmuró—. Necesito que vengas a buscarme, la entrevista fue un desastre y aún tengo que pasar por la Gendarmería.

—Algo me comentaron, sí. Dime dónde estás.

—En el Hospital de París, el que está en la mitad de la Avenida Victoria —miró hacia el cielo. Continuaba lloviendo.

—¿Estás herido? ¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Gastón mostraba una gran preocupación.

—Yo no. Es Brochard, el tipo que me perseguía. Le han pegado un tiro.

—Estaré ahí en veinte minutos. No te muevas.

Verlo llegar fue un alivio. Traía una bolsa con ropa informal, un aperitivo de la cocina del hotel y ganas de escuchar su periplo. Camus le relató toda la entrevista, la aparición del hombre en la terraza, la pelea con los escoltas y el disparo. Incluso, los insultos de la que pensaba que era su madre, y el lápiz USB.

—Y se ha caminado toda Francia para entregarme esto —le mostró el aparato—. Además, conocía a mi padre. Me dijo lo de mis cejas.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —dijo Gastón, decidido—. Te llevaré a mi casa y allí podrás estudiar la información con tranquilidad. Tengo un portátil.

—No puedo aceptar —contestó, mientras cruzaban los Campos Elíseos.

—No era una sugerencia. Y ya sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser.

El caballero de Acuario apretó la mano de Gastón con suavidad.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

La sonrisa del sastre era como un soplo de aire fresco, y Camus descubrió que se sentía mejor si lo tenía cerca. El lápiz USB contenía información vital para su futuro, y un amigo a su lado era lo que más necesitaba.

—Tendré que avisar a mis superiores de este absurdo contratiempo —musitó—. Pero voy a llegar al fondo del asunto.

Lo observó mientras conducía por las calles de París y se imaginó qué habría sido de él si Aristeo no lo hubiera reclutado. Apretó los dientes al comprender que su madre, más bien aquella desconocida, le había robado su infancia y adolescencia y que a sus treinta y pico años no había vivido nada como hombre. Gastón lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.

Camus sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Definitivamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo actuando como guerrero y no como hombre. Era hora de equilibrar las cosas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Govno – Mierda (en ruso)


	3. Capítulo 3

_And I miss you when you’re not around,_  
 _I’m getting ready to leave the ground._

**U2. City of blinding lights**

El fuego de Leo comenzaba a apagarse en la Torre Luminosa cuando la lluvia sorprendió al caballero de Géminis asomado a la ventana. Frente a él, el mar de nubes negras que se extendía sobre la siempre bulliciosa Atenas había engullido el monte Pentélico, baluarte que separaba el Ática de la región de los tebanos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el olor a tierra mojada y a sal lo transportarse a su infancia; su niñez era uno de los pocos reductos donde se sentía seguro, y saboreó cada imagen en el silencio de la noche, mientras el Santuario aún dormía. Además, la primavera había llegado temprana, ya no hacía tanto frío como en el mes anterior.

_“Nada es tan frío como el Cócito”._

Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y miró escaleras arriba. El templo de Cáncer ocultaba la silueta del de Leo, y aunque carecía de morador, Saga tenía la sensación de que aquella mole de piedra lo protegía de la mirada inquisitiva del caballero de la Quinta Casa. Habían pasado semanas desde que fue liberado de su prisión en el Monolito, pero aún no se sentía con fuerzas para abandonar la protección de Géminis. Los primeros días los dedicó a dormitar, ayudado por las pócimas y remedios de Aristarco y Dohko de Libra. Cuando se encontró más restablecido, decidió dejar de utilizar su antiguo cuarto y adecuar una de las torres gemelas como dormitorio. Los arquitectos de la Fundación Graude trataron de oponerse al proyecto, pero fue Atenea en persona quién dio luz verde a la obra. No tardó en instalarse en sus nuevos aposentos, y el estar lejos de la armadura y de la terma le proporcionó una cierta tranquilidad.

_“Algún día tendré que encontrar el valor suficiente para salir del nido y empezar a pedir perdones a todos a los que Arlés les jodió la vida. Mañana. Lo haré mañana”._

Aioria se la tenía jurada desde que supo que había sido Saga el que ordenó ejecutar a su hermano Aiolos. No hacía falta preguntárselo, era algo que llevaba escrito en su cara desde que se encontraron frente a frente en Muro de los Lamentos. Estaba seguro que si trataba de acercarse a Sagitario, el caballero de Leo arremetería contra él como una bestia desbocada.

Necesitaba hablar con el Arquero, pero a solas, y para ello debía tener muy claro qué iba a decirle y, sobre todo, cómo hacerlo.

_“¿Cómo voy a explicarte que estaba harto de que fueras perfecto? ¿Que quería hacerte daño? ¿Que no soportaba que tuvieras una vida más luminosa que la mía? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo vas a encajar toda esta mierda?”._

Un fogonazo iluminó el Santuario, pero Saga no se apartó de la ventana. Las tormentas ejercían en él una fascinación hipnótica, la devastación del agua y el viento formando una poderosa unidad. Quizás por eso sus ojos buscaron la Undécima Morada y se recrearon en su estructura, mientras su estómago bullía de agitación. Todo en Acuario: planta, estructura y custodio. A los once años le pidió a su maestra que le hablara de los templos circulares y de sus caballeros. Su contestación fue desmoralizadora.

_“Mantienen el voto de celibato”, le dijo. “Si esperas abrirles el culo, vete olvidándote”._

Su mente bloqueó el recuerdo de Solaria, pero el dolor apareció de pronto, agudo y amenazador. Saga sabía que en cuestión de minutos todo volvería a la normalidad, pero aun así, la situación le exasperaba. Masajeó la región donde los _Dioskouroi_ llevaban la estrella, el tatuaje que todos los gemelos de Géminis lucían sobre el pezón izquierdo, y respiró hondo. _Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres…_ el siseo del mantra terminó por poner las cosas en su sitio. Al cabo de un rato, se sentía mejor, más cabal. Más cuerdo.

El amanecer comenzó a pintar el cielo de tonos grises. Había dejado de llover.

_“Demos gracias a Atenea por otro nuevo día sobre la tierra, en vez de debajo”._

Cerró la ventana y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, siguiendo la recta que formaban las uniones de las baldosas. Al llegar a los peldaños colocó primero el pie derecho y avanzó pegado a la pared hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Mantener el control sobre los pequeños detalles le hacía sentirse seguro. La sustitución de una megalomanía por una colección de obsesiones podía parecer un paso atrás en la curación de su enfermedad mental, pero Saga tenía la certeza de que respetando esos rituales, se aseguraba de no encontrarse un cadáver flotando en la terma, o que el casco de Géminis conservara sus caras laterales. Sabía lo que sucedería si Arlés emergía del Tártaro donde estaba condenado; se sentía un hombre nuevo y no quería tropezar dos veces contra la misma piedra.

Cruzó hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió el botiquín. Un ejército de botes y cajas lo saludaron en formación de a dos. Eligió uno y sacó un par de pastillas.

_“Sigo sin poder dormir por miedo a despertarme siendo esa cosa”._

Llenó un vaso con agua y las engulló. Al dejarlo sobre el lavabo, se enfrentó al reflejo de un hombre cansado de no encontrar soluciones. A sus más de cuarenta años, el porte regio y la expresión soberbia de antaño continuaban intactos, pero en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar una profunda tristeza.

_“Mis ojos son el espejo de mi alma. De mi perturbada y degenerada alma”._

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia la cocina siguiendo la junta de las baldosas. En el pasillo se detuvo; las antorchas se habían apagado. La armadura de Géminis estaba situada en su pedestal, con los cuatro brazos en alto, y la claridad que entraba por el frontal del templo proyectaba sombras alargadas en el suelo, similares a los cuerpos mutilados que se pudrían lentamente sobre las nieves del Cócito. Tomó aire y lo expulsó con lentitud. La asociación de imágenes lo asustaba pero no sucumbiría. Él era Saga de Géminis, el que había logrado morir y resucitar, como Lázaro.

_“Puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo”._

Buscó el camino imaginario que lo llevaría hasta la cocina y lo siguió con lentitud. Ya había cruzado la mitad del pasillo cuando reparó en que varias placas se habían fusionado y no había línea que las separara. Al dar la vuelta, algo sucedió: el suelo dejó de ser de piedra y se convirtió en una extensión blanca, llena de huesos y de restos de armaduras. Notó como se le secaba la boca y miró a los lados buscando ayuda; sabía que la sensación no era real, que era producto de su mente asustada, pero no tenía idea de cómo detener la sucesión de imágenes que pasaba ante sus ojos. Se pellizcó los muslos con fuerza, pero el dolor no impidió que la ilusión continuara. Trató de mover los pies, pero fue inútil. La risa de la Harpía se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y sus dientes castañetearon a causa del frío.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres…_

Quería gritar pero se había quedado sin boca, sin nariz, sin ojos; el mantra que le servía de protección se fusionó con sus propios miedos y retumbó como una letanía ancestral, mientras una voz igual a la suya pero que no era la suya hablaba a través de su mente.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres…_

—La armadura sisea que mate al Patriarca —escuchó.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres…_

—Kanon se pudre en Sounión por hacerme ver que en mi interior habita la maldad.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres…_

—Las nalgas de Aiolos huelen a otro hombre que no soy yo.

_Un, dos tres, un dos tres…_

—Valentine se está acercando y no puedo proteger a Camus.

_Un dos tres… Soy tu guardián, y tú eres mío… eres mío… eres mío…_

—¿Mi señor?

No lo había visto llegar, pero su presencia lo rescató de la agonía que se repetía en su cabeza. Se agarró al joven mientras ponía en orden las emociones que lo habían dejado en estado de shock. Arlés estaba allí, en su subconsciente, esperando su momento. El muchacho lo abrazó a su vez y acarició la espalda del caballero de la Tercera Casa, que estaba empapado en sudor frío. Tiró de él con suavidad y lo condujo hacia la cocina.

—El… pasillo. El… el pasillo, Menelao, el pasillo.

—Ayer di el aviso a la brigada, mi señor. El encargado me aseguró que lo pulirán esta semana.

Se sentó en la silla y sintió cómo le dolían todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Menelao le extendió la camisola del pijama que Saga utilizó para cubrirse.

—He traído bollos y mermelada de fresa. ¿Le apetece algo de comer? Está saliendo el sol. Espero que Atenea nos conceda un día provechoso.

Saga observó al muchacho, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Tenía el pelo similar al del caballero de Pegaso, oscuro y rebelde, con unos ojos grandes que no habían contemplado los estragos de la Época Oscura. Su progresión como guerrero era discreta, pero como asistente no tenía rival. Se dirigía a él con el respeto con el que se trata a las leyendas vivas, y lo veía como una especie de héroe que ha vuelto a casa coronado con los laureles de la victoria.

—Gracias.

—Es mi deber, mi señor.

Saga sonrió. La crisis había pasado, por fin.

—Déjate de “mi señor” y llámame Saga.

—Sí, mi señor Saga.

—Eres un caso perdido, Menelao.

El caballero de Géminis colocó de forma alineada el tenedor, la cuchara y el cuchillo para la mantequilla. Vertió yogurt en un bol y lo coronó con cereales formando una pirámide perfecta. Untó mermelada en la tostada desde arriba hacia abajo, tres pasadas. El joven le llenó la taza de café con leche.

—Desayuna conmigo. Por favor.

El muchacho se quedó sorprendido ante la petición.

—La comida es un ritual que se realiza entre pares. Tú también eres géminis, y valoras esto de la misma manera que yo, así que… coloca las posaderas en la silla.

Menelao se sentó sin abrir la boca y tenso como si se hubiera tragado el palo de una escoba. El ático le ofreció bollos y mermelada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ronda por la cabeza? —le preguntó entre curioso y divertido—. Casi te oigo pensar.

—Se trata… de una petición muy especial, mi señor.

—Te escucho.

—Solicito formalmente que se convierta en mi _erasta_ , señor.

El ático alzó las cejas. Menelao estaba rojo como la grana y concentrado en asesinar la servilleta. Tenía los arrestos suficientes para pedirle que se convirtiera en su amante pero no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

_“Por los espectros, muchacho. Menos mal que tu cosmos no está entrenado, o tendríamos el menaje flotando como si fuera un cinturón de asteroides”._

—¿Solicitas? —preguntó. Envió oleadas de calor y de paz a través de su cosmos, envolviendo a su jefe de personal. Menelao sonrió con timidez.

—Ya sé que es la tercera vez que se lo pido y que siempre se ha negado, señor —tomó aire—. Yo comprendo que se tome mi petición con recelo, porque sólo soy un asistente y no un caballero —siguió apretando los dedos hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos—. Pero el hecho es que me siento muy unido a usted, y cuando lo encuentro en el pasillo, quieto y callado… Yo, yo quiero que sepa que… yo movería el mundo si usted me lo pidiera.

Saga se levantó y rodeó la mesa para colocarse al lado del joven. Acarició su hombro, se inclinó y le elevó el mentón. Menelao tenía ojos inocentes, puros, ojos jóvenes y con un mundo por descubrir. No sabía nada del _Cócito_ , de lo que era estar a merced de un degenerado. De lo que era alejar al compañero al que amaba por miedo a hacerle daño.

—Por Atenea, jovencito… te lo dije la última vez; ya no vivimos en la época de Pericles, yo no soy ningún filósofo que alterne los baños con el gimnasio ni tú un efebo que necesite ser patrocinado a cambio de revolcones. Es cierto que tengo edad para ser tu _erasta_ , pero, deberías buscar a alguien más joven, en vez de fijarte en un vejestorio como yo.

Guardó silencio mientras lo miraba con una pizca de curiosidad. La constitución del ateniense era fibrosa y su piel lampiña estaba salpicada de pecas, que se marcaban cuando el joven se sentía amenazado, dolido o confuso. Arlés no habría dudado en llevárselo a la cama y tomarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero el Saga renacido era un hombre nuevo. No quería más dolor en su pecho ni más gritos en su cabeza.

Menelao se estiró el uniforme y carraspeó. Su mente era un caos.

—No diga eso. Usted no es un vejestorio.

—Tengo veinte años más que tú —tomó asiento y revolvió los cereales en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Tres vueltas.

—Me gustan los hombres con experiencia.

El joven ya se había recompuesto de su ataque de ternura y volvía a ser la piedra fija en el océano agitado de Géminis. Quizás era hora de zanjar la situación porque sus avances lo volvían más osado.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. ¿Por qué insistes?

—Porque es usted fascinante —replicó el otro con rapidez, como si tuviera la respuesta preparada.

—Y, sin embargo —Saga se limpió los labios con la servilleta que dobló con cuidado—, aunque eres capaz de pedirme sexo disfrazado de práctica arcaica y te insinúas cuando me ves flaquear, sigo siendo el señor Saga. Mi señor Saga.

_“No creo que te gustara convertirte en un nuevo Milo para mí”._

—No… puedo evitar el pensar en usted como…

—Menelao —lo interrumpió—. Te agradezco todas las atenciones que me prestas, tu compañía y tu protección, pero soy un caballero dorado que se cayó de un monolito tras comandar una insurrección desde el Inframundo. Todo eso lleva implícito un erotismo que a veces… no se puede ignorar.

El joven lo miró a los ojos. Parecía confundido.

—Amas lo que represento, no lo que soy.

Menelao tomó aire, con la mente centrada en buscar las palabras precisas para argumentar su alegación. Saga lo sabía: ambos eran géminis, no aceptaban la derrota.

—Usted es la persona en la que quiero convertirme, señor.

El ático sonrió con tristeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano diciéndole que jamás sería puro, que la semilla del mal había anidado en su interior. Eran tan nítidos que sentía al propio Kanon susurrándoselos al oído, aunque no tuviera idea de dónde se encontraba su hermano, si es que seguía con vida. La estrella de la conjunción de Géminis, la que se encendía cuando ambos gemelos alcanzaban la consonancia, no brillaba. La maldita seguía opacada. Oscura.

_“Muerta”._

—No te conviertas en mí. Ya hay suficientes Sagas en el mundo, pero hay pocos Menelaos —bebió un sorbo de café y cambió de tema radicalmente—. Por cierto, ayer me encontré con Teseo. Mantuvimos una agradable charla en la puerta del templo, mientras tú ibas a por la intendencia semanal.

La pose del muchacho desapareció y se le incendiaron las orejas. Aún mantenía el control de los músculos faciales, pero las ondulaciones en su córtex eran como un libro abierto para Saga.

_“No debería divertirme tanto con esto, pero…”._

Elevó sutilmente su cosmos y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Las piedras del Templo y la armadura sisearon en su lengua primigenia y lo invitaron a reclamar el poder real de Géminis, pero Saga no quiso escucharlas, al menos no en esa ocasión. Se dedicó a buscar alguna brecha en las defensas mentales del joven, que no tardó en encontrar: una membrana de protección que se replegaba sobre su región temporal, y que protegía como una serpiente celosa todos los recuerdos relacionados con Teseo.

_“Pues sí que te gusta. Más de lo que quieres reconocer”._

—¿Vino a saludarle?

—La verdad es que no. Nos encontramos por casualidad, cuando él se dirigía a Acuario —untó mermelada en un trozo de pan. Le seguían gustando las fresas.

—Teseo es un hombre muy reservado.

—Yo soy psíquico —le recordó con una sonrisa—. Al principio le costó soltarse pero luego tuvimos… una conversación muy agradable.

Menelao se removió en su asiento.

—Incluso hablamos de ti —dijo, sin darle importancia.

—¿De… mí?

Saga lo miró a los ojos y mordisqueó la tostada.

—De ti y de tus… ¿cómo decirlo? —se preguntó— actividades. Le dije que buscabas un _erasta_ , que tenías el anhelo de ser iniciado al estilo dorio, y que yo ocupaba un puesto destacado entre los candidatos.

El muchacho dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y aferró la servilleta hasta estrangularla. Estaba pálido y había comenzado a sudar.

—Si tuviera que definir la reacción de Teseo, sólo me cabe decir una palabra, Menelao —continuó—. El mayordomo de Acuario estaba celoso. Muy celoso, diría.

—Por… Atenea

—Y para que no le quedara ningún género de dudas, le conté los pormenores de todos tus avances en ese tema. También le recalqué lo joven y ardiente que eres, lo apasionado y temperamental. Digamos que —tiró de las fibras mentales del joven, amplificando la desesperación—, tus oportunidades de entablar algo con el atractivo Teseo empiezan a desvanecerse.

Menelao no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva y a contener sus emociones, aunque ya era tarde para eso. Saga había excitado parte de la corteza cerebral cercana al su lóbulo temporal y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante un bombardeo de escenas de fuerte contenido sexual con Teseo como protagonista.

_“Creo que ya es suficiente, al menos durante una temporada”._

Menelao lo miró a los ojos como un cachorro herido, y Saga lo liberó de su castigo.

—Pídele a él que te inicie, y déjale bien claro que si lo hace, no sea por una costumbre arcaica, sino por amor. Si te rechaza, entonces, te aceptaré.

El joven alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—No pongas esa cara, por Atenea —replicó el griego—. No es propio de nuestra Casa el dejar las cosas sin finalizar.

—Teseo siempre ha sido un hombre muy distante —se atrevió a decir Menelao—. Yo lo veía bajar desde Acuario durante mis guardias, y aunque solía saludarme y hablar conmigo, me parecía inalcanzable.

_“Todos ellos lo son”._

—Lo intenté con algunos compañeros, pero él estaba ahí, clavado en mi pensamiento —continuó—. Y es mayor que yo, cosa que a mí me gusta mucho, porque siempre me han atraído los hombres expertos, aunque no descarto a las mujeres —se le escapó una risilla nerviosa—, y además es ruso, ya sé que lleva aquí mucho tiempo, pero ese acento suyo…

—Te enloquece.

—Sí.

—Te entiendo muy bien —apostilló el griego.

El muchacho se removió en la silla. Saga volvió a llenarle la taza de café y le extendió el azucarero. Menelao le devolvió la mirada, avergonzado y temeroso.

—No quiero dejar esta Casa. Ni a usted, mi señor Saga. No soporto verlo perdido, quiero ayudarlo —se le notaba preocupado por la reacción del griego—. Quiero ayudarlo —repitió.

Saga se levantó y lo besó en la boca con un cuidado exquisito. Ya había recibido castigo suficiente.

—Ya lo haces, jovencito. Más de lo que crees.

—Su presencia me hace sentir a salvo.

El ático sonrió. Arlés se habría reído a carcajadas ante esa aseveración pero ahora era Saga quién llevaba las riendas. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se encerró dentro.

_“Tienes que ir a Siberia. Allí te espera un discípulo”._

Ignoró el espejo, temeroso; lo último que deseaba era encontrar en su rostro indicios del hombre que antepuso sus propios deseos a los del Santuario. No dejaba de recordar el día en que le entregó a Camus la orden de entrenar a un joven en la región más alejada de Atenas, y de la cara que puso el caballero de Acuario cuando la leyó. Camus alegó que era muy joven para ser maestro y que sus técnicas no estaban depuradas, pero a Arlés no le importó. Sólo buscaba separarlo de Milo, fuera como fuera. La distancia enfriaría la relación del francés con el Escorpión, y ese amor desesperado se convertiría en un mal sueño.

_“¿Cómo voy a explicarte que no quería compartirte con ese individuo, y que te quería para mí solo? Me encantaría poder olvidarme de toda esta mierda pero mi memoria me fustiga una y otra vez”._

Abrió la ducha y dejó correr el agua durante tres minutos exactos. Se quitó el pijama y lanzó un suspiro. Debía volver a acostumbrarse a la disciplina habitual del Santuario, y ésta empezaba por el mantener el decoro.

_“Espero no encontrarme ninguna túnica papal escondida por el Templo”._

Acarició la herida de su torso, la cicatriz que el báculo de Atenea había dejado sobre su piel. La forma le recordaba el signo de Sagitario, la flecha incandescente que se abría paso en la oscuridad.

_“Lo siento mucho, Aiolos”._

El agua estaba templada, lo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida con la que comenzar el día. Tardó seis minutos en lavarse y aclararse la melena, y tres más en enjabonarse el cuerpo entero. Se cubrió con un albornoz y salió. Menelao le había dejado el uniforme de entrenamiento junto a la puerta.

—Acaba de llegar un mensajero, señor. Aristarco lo invita a pasarse por su nuevo despacho.

—¿Despacho? —Saga se vistió de forma ordenada: ropa interior, pantalones, casaca y tobilleras. Se ató los cordones con precisión geométrica—. ¿Ya no hace los exámenes médicos en el quinto barracón?

El joven le alargó una toalla para el cabello, aún húmedo. Se lo secó y peinó.

—Se ha trasladado. Ahora tiene una consulta con aparatos muy modernos. Cortesía de KidoMedics.

—No le haré esperar, entonces.

Tomó aire y miró al frente. El pasillo estaba completamente iluminado.

—Le acompaño hasta la puerta, señor.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito —le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Que Atenea le proteja y guíe sus pasos, mi señor Saga.

Se despidió de Menelao y bajó las escaleras despacio, comprobando los horrores que había dejado la última Guerra Sagrada. Los templos comenzaban a despertarse y el sol se asomó tras la silueta del Pentélico, de nuevo presente. Aspiró el aroma de la tierra mojada al cruzar Aries, que bullía de actividad. Los obreros se afanaban en adecentar la nueva Casa.

—¡Buenos días, señor!

—Buenos días —Saga los saludó de forma respetuosa y continuó su camino.

Cruzó los campos de entrenamiento y sorteó los andamiajes que sostendrían las estructuras de los nuevos edificios. Le pareció una excelente idea; la diosa se estaba empleando a fondo en sacar el Santuario a flote. Quizás era parte de su política de relaciones con el exterior y con otros panteones. Menelao le había dicho que estaba en Atlantis, en visita diplomática a uno de sus mayores enemigos, Poseidón.

_“Tengo ganas de verte, Camus. Me gustaría verte, aunque sólo fuera una vez”._

No tardó en encontrar el nuevo hospital; lo que fue una pequeña enfermería con útiles para curar contusiones se había convertido en un complejo de edificios de corte clásico con más de cincuenta habitaciones, quirófanos, salas de rehabilitación y la tecnología médica más moderna. En la entrada principal estaba el emblema de Asclepio sobre el casco corintio que simbolizaba a la diosa de la guerra justa. Saga tragó saliva y se agarró la cabeza. Su psique no percibía ninguna reverberación de la mole de roca y mármol que tenía enfrente. Estaba silenciosa. Muda.

Muerta.

_“El auténtico castigo no es morir. Es sentir cómo desapareces, poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Esto es el Cócito. Y aquí no eres Patriarca, ni caballero, ni hombre. Aquí no eres nada”._

Miró a los lados pero no vio ninguna cara conocida. Los ojos de los aprendices estaban velados, como si alguien los hubiera dejado ciegos a propósito. Apretó los puños y buscó una línea para caminar por ella. Se encontró con un suelo sin terminar de pavimentar, lleno de guijarros y de arena.

_“Aquí viene otra vez… Que alguien me ayude”._

Su plegaria no recibió contestación. Elevó el cosmos y las piedras flotaron a su alrededor. Las lanzó hacia delante en una táctica desesperada y al caer formaron un pequeño pasillo por el que transitar. Agotado, respiró con alivio: había conseguido encontrar una solución sin quedarse en un estado catatónico. Subió el primero de los escalones tratando de controlar el temblor. En la puerta, lo esperaba un rostro conocido.

—No me extraña que digan que eres el caballero más cercano a los dioses.

Aparentaba poco más de veinte años, pero todos sabían que había rebasado los doscientos. Extendió la mano y tomó la de Saga con fuerza. El ático sintió un estremecimiento que lo calmó por completo.

—Que le pregunten a Hades por eso, _Roshi_. Seguro que le gustaría mandarme al Olimpo de una patada —bromeó.

—Sería una patada divina… o una divina patada. Poco conveniente para ese culo tuyo —rió el otro mientras sorteaba los plásticos que cubrían el mobiliario. Saga arrugó la nariz; todo el pasillo olía a pintura. El suelo era de mármol blanquecino, con dos listas de grecas a los lados. Perfectas para caminar entre ellas.

—A pesar de todo, no has perdido tu particular sentido del humor —murmuró el ático. Dohko abrió una puerta y ambos entraron en la nueva consulta de Aristarco, que los esperaba colocando sus manuales en los estantes de su biblioteca.

—Estoy contento con mi aspecto, no puedo negarlo —replicó el chino—. Hacía más de doscientos años que no me veía esto que ya sabes, ya sabes —hizo una mueca pícara que señalaba a su entrepierna—. ¡Así que tener poluciones a mi edad es como un milagro!

El sanador se giró y los miró para luego reírse a carcajadas. Se acercó a Saga y lo estrechó entre los brazos.

—Muchacho, bienvenido a mi nueva casa.

El griego sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde la crisis, así que se agarró a su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si estuviera aferrándose al tronco de un árbol. Dohko le puso la mano en el hombro y apretó. Fue suficiente para que se tranquilizara.

—Ya sé que es difícil —murmuró el chino.

—Me siento abrumado —respondió Saga cuando tomó asiento—. Esas pastillas hicieron efecto al principio, pero ahora…

—¿Cuántas crisis has sufrido hoy?

—Dos. Y ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana.

El médico y el caballero de Libra se miraron un instante y Dohko salió de la consulta sin mediar palabra. Aristarco lo invitó a que se sentara en la camilla.

—Cuéntame qué síntomas tienes. Y quítate la casaca. Vamos a ver cómo andan esos puntos estrellados.

Apretó el puño al escuchar las palabras, _puntos estrellados_. Todo lo relacionado con Géminis le recordaba a Kanon de una forma dolorosa y cruel, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerlo delante y abrazarlo. Por agradecerle lo que hizo por él, por la casa, por el Santuario. Por haber vestido la armadura dorada a pesar de los desprecios de Solaria y los suyos propios, al abandonarlo a su suerte en el Cabo Sounión. Por haber sido el niño alegre y despreocupado que siempre quería estar a su lado. Por haber adiestrado a _Fidípides_ a dar la pata y a sentarse. Por conseguir que un día lluvioso se convirtiera en uno soleado y lleno de luz.

—No merezco estar vivo —susurró.

El médico sacó un estetoscopio de su maletín y luego conectó un ordenador portátil a un amasijo de cables bajo la mesa. Saga se quitó la ropa y la dejó doblada sobre la camilla. Sus ojos siguieron las líneas de las baldosas hasta llegar a la pared.

—Tienes muchos asuntos pendientes que debes solucionar —le comentó el sanador—. Atenea lo sabe.

El caballero de la Tercera Casa colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y guardó silencio.

—Luego irás a la enfermería para que te extraigan sangre. La muestra de orina no es necesaria esta vez.

—¿Qué ocurrirá cuando _él_ aparezca de nuevo y yo no tenga fuerza para hacerle frente? —Saga buscó la mirada del médico, que calibraba un medidor óptico de distancia.

—Que lo reduciremos a lo que es, algo que tú puedes mantener bajo control. Ten confianza.

—La pierdo cada día que pasa.

El médico se sentó en un taburete y comenzó a medir las distancias entre los _puntos estrellados_. Las introdujo en el ordenador y esperó. Saga alzó las cejas, asombrado.

—¿Desde cuando utilizamos este tipo de tecnología?

—Desde que la diosa a la que representamos tiene negocios en la industria informática, amigo mío—. En la pantalla, una imagen miniaturizada de Saga daba vueltas sobre su eje y mostraba los nódulos cósmicos en su cuerpo. La constelación de Géminis apareció superpuesta sobre el modelo y rotó en torno al caballero. Aristarco apretó un botón y meneó la cabeza al ver la hoja de datos impresa.

—Según mis apuntes, la actividad de tu estrella principal ha oscilado entre estos picos —le enseñó la hoja a Saga, que estudió en silencio—. Todo parece indicar que en cada variación espectrométrica, has sufrido un ataque, como si tus crisis siguieran un patrón.

El caballero de Géminis asintió.

—¿Y en esta parte? —preguntó—. No hay mediciones.

—Fue en la época en la que… no estabas en Atenas —contestó Aristarco.

—Estaba debajo de Atenas. Debajo del maldito mundo a donde no debí volver.

Sobre ellos cayó un silencio incómodo, interrumpido por el sonido de los clics del ratón. Saga sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pues no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a soportar la terrible carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Se clavó los dedos en las rodillas hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Tenía que intentarlo, salir del agujero y levantarse, pero estaba perdido y no veía la salida. Al igual que hacía sólo unas horas, escuchó una voz idéntica a la suya pero que no era la suya, y se puso en guardia.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres._

—La risa de la Harpía es cruel, y sus dientes cortan como cuchillas —escuchó.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres._

—Tengo que correr pero me falta la mitad de la pierna —el eco de su propia voz le daba escalofríos.

_Un dos tres, un dos tres… Me gusta el sabor de tu carne, Saga. Te voy a comer entero._

Su cosmos explosionó de forma violenta y la habitación se oscureció hasta volverse completamente negra. Alzó la vista al techo que ya no era techo, sino el tapiz sangriento del _Cócito_ y corrió a esconderse. Valentine acababa de salir de _Caína_ y se le notaba dispuesto a continuar con el juego macabro que empezó con Camus y que ahora tenía como estrella invitada a Saga. Tras rogarle al guerrero de Aries que protegiera al francés, él mismo se había ofrecido a ser el festín que calmara la voracidad de la Harpía. Se parapetó tras una roca y buscó algo con lo que defenderse, pero lo único que había a su alrededor eran huesos, piedras y nieve. Mucha nieve.

_“¿Saga? ¿Puedes oírme, Saga?”_

Se frotó los brazos, o más bien lo que le quedaba de ellos, para entrar en calor. Alguien lo estaba llamado, pero no sabía quién era. Se asomó y trató de localizar al espectro entre aquella masa blanca, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

_“¡Saga! ¡Por Atenea, Saga! ¡Contéstame!”_

Estaba seguro que alguien lo llamaba, pero, ¿quién podía ser? Se giró y aferró un fémur a modo de garrote, listo para ofrecer resistencia. Si Valentine quería seguir devorándolo, se lo iba a poner difícil; Saga no era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a acatar órdenes sin más. Salió de su escondite y decidió enfrentarse al monstruo, con la esperanza de que lo pulverizara y terminara de una maldita vez con aquel suplicio. Corrió con el arma en alto y gritando como habrían gritado los Diez Mil, hasta que se encontró con una figura dorada que caminaba hacia su posición. Se frenó en seco y el hueso cayó a sus pies. Conocía al hombre que le sonreía en aquel paraje inhóspito.

_“Ven conmigo. Yo soy tu mitad”._

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz. ¿Estaba delirando? Se mantuvo alerta, temeroso de que fuera una ilusión y que desapareciera al tocarlo, aunque sus sentidos y su cosmos le gritaban que era real. Portaba una armadura dorada que emitía un pulso de energía rítmico, similar al latido de un corazón. La capa parecía estar tejida por las hebras que formaban el continuo espaciotemporal y el casco bajo su brazo lo miraba con sus ojos rojos. Los ojos de una bestia.

_“No hemos nacido para estar solos”._

El recién llegado extendió la mano y sus dedos acariciaron la piel de Saga, marchita y desgarrada. Se quitó la capa, se la colocó sobre los hombros maltrechos y le sonrió. El ático jadeó al mirarlo. ¡Apenas había cambiado! Quiso decirle mil cosas: que sentía haberse separado de él, que la locura lo había llevado por un sendero doloroso y cruel, que estaba orgulloso del hombre en el que se había convertido, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Los brazos de Kanon lo resguardaban del frío y de la hostilidad del mundo una vez más.

_“Deja de llorar. Ya estamos juntos”._

La Harpía se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad, con las alas abiertas y una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro. Saga buscó el fémur para lanzárselo, pero Kanon se colocó delante de él para protegerlo. Explosionó el cosmos de una forma salvaje y primigenia, ancló los pies en el suelo nevado y atacó.

Una andanada de nieve, huesos y piedras salieron disparados hacia el cuerpo del espectro, que se estrelló contra el suelo a causa de la violencia del impacto. El caballero de Géminis se separó de su hermano; su extraña armadura hervía de tal manera que temía abrasarse si continuaba pegado a él. Miró hacia arriba de forma instintiva, y se encontró con una sorpresa que no esperaba: en el cielo rojizo, la silueta de los gemelos _dioskóuros_ estaba mutando en otra figura, en un círculo anaranjado que albergaba una brecha espacio temporal. Se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que estaba sufriendo una alucinación cuando reparó en que sus propios puntos estrellados habían empezado a brillar en su cuerpo, ya restablecido. Su reacción fue instantánea. El poder de Géminis respondió a su llamada y la onda expansiva de la _Explosión de Galaxias_ elevó a Valentine por los aires y lo lanzó hacia _Caína_ , de donde nunca debió haber salido. El punto luminoso de su muñeca latía con tanta furia que creyó que se calcinaría, pero había valido la pena. Por fin le había pagado a la Harpía con su propia moneda.

_“Déjame llevarte a casa”._

El círculo dorado, semejante a un sol radiante, latía sobre sus cabezas y amenazaba con tragarse el _Cócito_ entero. Kanon extendió el brazo y enlazó los dedos junto a los de Saga, de tal manera que las estrellas de la muñeca quedaron una contra la otra. El caballero de Géminis lanzó un gemido cuando la frialdad del pasillo espacio temporal le mordió la piel. Casi no recordaba lo que se sentía al caminar entre las dimensiones, pero le pareció una experiencia sublime, porque notaba cómo la vida volvía a correr por sus venas. Cuando su gemelo fijó el portal de salida y lo depositó sobre una superficie blanda, supo que la despedida sería corta, ya que pronto regresaría a su lado.

—Vu… elve.

Estiró la mano y se encontró con otra mano, igualmente dorada, pero diferente a la de Kanon. Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas al contemplar el desastre que reinaba a su alrededor. Aristarco tenía una brecha en la cabeza y Dohko llevaba puesta la armadura de Libra. Ambos lo miraban preocupados.

—Saga, ¿puedes oírme?

—Sí —susurró de forma casi inaudible—. Lo… he visto.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el chino.

—A… Kanon.

Le mostró la muñeca, con la estrella irradiando luz. Dohko se sentó en un taburete y la escrutó.

—Está vivo. Alabada sea Atenea. Aristarco, prepara la solución. Tres partes de aceite, recuérdalo. Los sellos llegarán pronto.

El médico sorteó los restos de su despacho y tomó una caja labrada entre las manos. Al abrirla, Saga percibió el poder que emanaba de ella.

—¿Sellos?

—Las pastillas ya no sirven para contener tus ataques, eso es obvio —señaló el mobiliario destrozado—, así que hemos recurrido a algo más tradicional. Aristarco, dame algo con qué sujetarlo.

El griego trató de levantarse pero el caballero de Libra se lo impidió.

—Es una técnica milenaria. La hemos ido desarrollando desde que supimos la existencia de Arlés.

—¿Conocías… mi _problema_? —El guerrero de la Tercera Casa tragó saliva—. ¿Lo sabías y aún así…?

—Confía en nosotros. Esta vez no estarás solo.

Dohko se dirigió a la puerta y apartó el biombo y los restos de un armario auxiliar para dejar paso al recién llegado. El hombre, vestido al estilo de los guerreros de Jamir traía un ánfora cubierta de letras griegas en su mano.

—Has tardado mucho —se quejó.

—La alquimia no es una ciencia a la que se le pueda meter prisa, caballero de la Balanza —el guerrero de Aries se dirigió hacia Saga, que lo miraba atónito—. Un poco de paciencia te vendría muy bien. Bienhallado, Saga —le sonrió de forma sincera—. Atenea te proteja en este día.

Saga lo agarró de la muñeca y alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro. Shion sonrió y se quedó quieto; los puntos que lo distinguían como custodio de la Primera Casa reaccionaron al contacto con un pulso lumínico.

—Estás… vivo. Estás…

—No te preocupes por nada. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Ahora, tienes que relajarte. He traído unos sellos de contención cósmica que evitarán que sufras esas crisis tan fuertes.

—Shion —susurró el otro—. Perdóname. Per…

Rompió a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sollozó entre los brazos del hombre que había sido su víctima, veinte años atrás. Cuando se separó, la losa que le oprimía el pecho había desaparecido. Sabía que el camino no sería fácil, que los otros caballeros le pondrían un sinfín de impedimentos, que incluso su hermano podría negarse a verle, pero él era Saga de Géminis, el hombre que no sabía rendirse.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de importarle, puesto que Dohko y Shion le habían aplicado sellos que lo hicieron caer en un letargo tranquilo y reparador. Y por primera vez desde que había vuelto a la vida, no tuvo ningún tipo de sueños.


	4. Capítulo 4

_We’re hunted by the past,_  
 _Dark prodigies of gloom_  
 _We’re never meant to last, forever_

**Gothminister. Darkside**

—¡Maestro Dohko! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda en Aries! ¡Maestro Dohko!

—¡Deja de berrear, alelado! ¡El maestro está descansando!

No hay nada más eficiente que el instinto de supervivencia de un guerrero: un sistema perfecto que lo mantiene siempre alerta, preparado para atajar cualquier contingencia en los momentos más insospechados. Cuando el de Dohko de Libra detectó los gritos, activó todas las alertas corporales y en pocos segundos cruzaba su despacho para averiguar quién estaba armando tanto alboroto en el pasillo del Séptimo Templo. Tras abrir la puerta, el recién nombrado Patriarca se encontró con un joven que, por el uniforme, pertenecía a la casa de la Cabra Montesa. Polixena, su jefa de personal, estaba a su lado, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo siento mucho, maestro —se excusó la chica—. No pude detenerle.

—No importa, Polixena —Dohko se centró en el recién llegado—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, jovencito?

—M—maestro… me disculpo por la forma de presentarme en su Templo —tartamudeó el muchacho, cuadrándose ante el caballero de oro—. Mi nombre es Iantho, y soy el _doncel_ de la Casa de Capricornio —tenía la mirada clavada en la pared, por encima del hombro del chino—. El señor Shion requiere su presencia en el taller de Aries, ¡y me recalcó que era muy urgente!

—¡Guarda la compostura, Iantho! —le reprochó ella—. Tus gritos retumban por todo el pasillo.

—Vamos, vamos, un poco de calma —Dohko apretó con suavidad el brazo del joven. Una pequeña onda cósmica penetró a gran velocidad a través de los nervios hasta llegar a su córtex cerebral, y desentramó por el camino varios nudos que aliviaron su desasosiego. Iantho soltó el aire contenido y carraspeó. Ahora sería mucho más sencillo hablar con él.

—Se trata de mi señor Shura, maestro —las palabras fluyeron con libertad. Dohko observó con detenimiento las expresiones del rostro del español, afilado como el del aludido. Prefería eso a colarse en su mente y bucear en sus emociones buscando el motivo real de su angustia. Sus ojos, oscuros, reflejaban preocupación y miedo, y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, preparado para atacar… o para huir.

—Acompáñame al taller, Iantho.

Un viento repentino apagó las velas y removió el mar de papeles que asediaban la mesa de su despacho y parte del sofá, producto de una larga noche de estudio. El cielo se volvió gris, como si augurara un mal presagio. Polixena le dio a Dohko ropa limpia y adecuada para su rango de Patriarca. El caballero de la Séptima Casa sonrió con ternura a la muchacha, que por fin se había atrevido a abandonar la máscara. Ese era otro punto que debía tratar con la diosa cuando volviera de Atlantis: la ley Amazona.

_“Con calma, Dohko. Aunque parezcas un muchacho, sigues siendo un viejo. Y las leyes van despacio, sobre todo, ésta”._

—Maestro, no habrá vuelto a quedarse dormido con la ventana abierta, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse. Su rostro poseía una armonía tal que Dohko se maldijo por no haber tratado de derogar algo tan absurdo como arcaico.

—Aristarco perdonará mi descuido, querida —le contestó él, tranquilizándola—. Si me permites decírtelo, hoy estás especialmente bella.

—Ordenaré este desastre —replicó la amazona, ruborizada—. Y por favor, tenga mucho cuidado, Maestro. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Voy bien acompañado, descuida.

El caballero de Libra se acercó al tótem del Armero y se decantó por el escudo y la lanza. Los extrajo y salió del Templo con paso decidido, mientras Iantho lo seguía hecho un manojo de nervios. Si Shion necesitaba verlo con urgencia y no había establecido una conexión mental, sólo podía significar una cosa: que lo que había visto en el examen realizado al caballero de Capricornio desaconsejaba cualquier interferencia cósmica. Imprimió velocidad a sus pasos, y cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada, giró a la izquierda, buscó el paso oculto y se adentró en la montaña, siguiendo uno de los túneles que servían de atajo para cruzar el Santuario y que morían en los campos de entrenamiento.

—Cuéntame qué ha sucedido, muchacho.

—Yo —la voz de Iantho retumbó contra la roca, fuerte y varonil, mientras miraba impresionado los famosos corredores que sólo unos pocos conocían. El fuego crepitaba en las antorchas, alumbrando el pasillo tallado en la piedra—, estaba en Aries, ayudando a los alquimistas a ordenar el nuevo taller, cuando hubo una fuerte explosión.

Dohko se puso en guardia.

—¿Explosión? —enfocó la antorcha al rostro del joven—. No puede ser. Yo no sentí… nada

—No fue una explosión normal, Maestro —puntualizó Iantho—. Una de las baldas cedió, y gran parte de las herramientas celestes se cayeron al suelo. Al chocar unas contra las otras…

—Se generó un _Agujero de Vacío_ , propiciado por la colisión de los restos de las armaduras que se habían quedado fijadas en las herramientas —interrumpió el caballero de Libra, explicándole lo que había sucedido—, el polvo de estrellas y el cosmos impregnado en las piedras del Templo de Aries. Sí, conozco el fenómeno —añadió con preocupación—. Y no, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

_“Esto no pinta bien. Aún recuerdo la historia que me contó mi maestro sobre el alquimista maldito Céphisos y lo que le sucedió a su ojo. Todavía hoy se me ponen los pelos de punta”_.

Serpentearon bajo la montaña sagrada hasta que llegaron a las escaleritas de la entrada a Aries. El templo estaba completamente terminado, con piedras idénticas a las utilizadas por los primeros constructores para erigir la casa del Carnero Blanco, muchos siglos atrás. Aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, quizás en exceso. El único rastro cósmico que percibió fue el de los restos de su confrontación con Shion, en la última guerra santa.

_“Debo buscar una manera de limpiarle el aura a estas rocas. A veces gritan tanto que me resulta insoportable pasar por aquí”._

Alzó su cosmos y envió un pulso contra la estructura del templo en una frecuencia adecuada para avisar a Shion de su presencia. Al no recibir respuesta, se encajó el escudo y colocó el tridente sobre él tal y como lo haría un hoplita preparado para cargar contra el enemigo.

—Ponte detrás de mí. A mi orden, irás al Templo de Leo y despertarás a Aioria. Cuando lo hagas, que se ponga la armadura.

—Aioria. Armadura —repitió Iantho.

—Tendrás que arrancarle el sello que tiene sobre el pecho. Aioria rugirá de dolor, pero no te preocupes. Aún no se ha comido a nadie. —Bromeó.

—Sello. Entendido, maestro. Estoy listo.

Entró en el templo con los sentidos alerta y el cuerpo completamente en tensión. El pasillo estaba en penumbra, aunque había luz suficiente para pasar sin tropezar con los andamios y los restos de las obras de acondicionamiento. El _doncel_ —título que sólo ostentaban los mayordomos de la casa de Capricornio— lo seguía con cautela.

—¿Shion? Iantho me ha dicho que necesitabas verme —dijo en voz alta.

Al no recibir contestación avanzó siguiendo el sendero que dibujaban las grecas del suelo. Pensó en Saga y en cómo se las había ingeniado para crearse sus propios caminos sin dejarse llevar por la oscuridad de su dolencia. Era el vivo ejemplo de la superación.

—¿Shion?

Se detuvo ante el pórtico labrado del taller de alquimia. El repujado estaba intacto, así como las bisagras y gran parte de los grabados de la madera.

—¿Soy merecedor de cobijo en ésta tu morada, custodio del Primer Templo?

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido y la imponente presencia del antiguo caballero de Aries dejó sumido a Dohko y a su acompañante en un eclipse parcial. El guerrero de Libra se irguió pero no fue suficiente. No podía competir en estatura con Shion.

_“Cómo me jode que seas tan alto. Soy el Rey Mono intentando colgarse de las pelotas de Buda”._

—Sed bienvenidos a la Casa del Carnero Sagrado —contestó aceptando la fórmula moderna de asilo—. Pasad. Tenemos un gran problema entre manos.

El tono de su voz y su aspecto cansado reflejaban lo grave de la situación. Las reverberaciones negativas de su cosmos, siempre cálido, dejaron muy preocupado al portador del Armero Sagrado. La imaginación de Dohko se disparó y en su mente se sucedieron una serie de recuerdos dolorosos: Saga con la túnica papal, Kanon y él descendiendo al Inframundo, el cosmos de Shion apagándose lentamente… a duras penas consiguió contener las emociones y apartarlas de su mente. Necesitaba su juicio sereno, no nublado por sucesos imposibles de cambiar.

—Deja de pensar en cosas raras, que me levantas dolor de cabeza —murmuró el alquimista; el chino solía olvidar la capacidad de su amigo para percibir sus marejadas mentales—. Saga está descansando, gracias a Atenea, y respecto a sus túnicas, las hemos subastado en _Ebay_.

El caballero de Libra se relajó al escuchar la ocurrencia, plegó el tridente y lo encajó en el escudo. Incluso en situaciones extremas, Shion era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa.

—No tienes remedio.

—Tú tampoco. Y ten cuidado dónde pones tus delicados pies.

Frente a ellos, justo en medio de la estancia, un pequeño cráter palpitaba en el suelo como una herida en la piedra. El olor que despedía era nauseabundo, así como los pulsos de cosmos negativo que devoraban lentamente los restos de polvo de estrellas que flotaban alrededor. Dohko meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo permitiste que sucediera eso? ¡Ya sabes lo que pasó con el _Agujero de Vacío_ de hace cuatrocientos años!

—No hace falta que me des lecciones de historia, Armero, que yo era tu compañero de pupitre. Además, lo que te voy a enseñar es mucho más importante. ¡Iantho, quédate en la puerta! —gritó al _doncel_.

Sortearon el desastre del taller y entraron en la antecámara situada frente a los aposentos de Aries. Las ganas de discutir con Shion se diluyeron cuando reparó en lo que había encima de la mesa: una caja de Pandora.

—¿Esto… es lo que creo que es? —preguntó con perplejidad.

Aristarco salió del cuartito adyacente con rostro preocupado. Aún llevaba el vendaje en la cabeza, producto del encontronazo con el caballero de Géminis en el hospital. Se quitó los guantes y los metió en el bolsillo de su mandil. Dohko esperaba impaciente.

—¿Os importaría explicarme?

—Llegó al Templo hace cosa de una hora, con esa caja a la espalda —relató el viejo sanador mientras se lavaba las manos—. Está malnutrido, lleno de heridas y muestra un discurso inconexo. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo. Yo estaré preparado por si tengo que ayudarte a sedarle.

Shion preparó dos sellos de contención y se los pasó a Aristarco para utilizarlos en caso de necesidad. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta como solía hacer su discípulo, Mü de Aries, lo que lo hacía parecer más joven.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu pupilo?

—Sigue con su búsqueda —le contestó el antiguo Patriarca, refiriéndose a los legajos que ordenó esconder cuando fue consciente de la locura de Saga—. De momento, nada.

—Mantenme informado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, descuida. Te haré saber cualquier novedad —asintió con gravedad—. Sea como sea, todo esto me preocupa tanto como a ti. Si hemos vuelto a cuentagotas, alguna razón habrá. Lo único que nos queda es confiar en las decisiones de nuestra señora Atenea —suspiró—. Ahí tienes a tu paciente —señaló la puerta y se apartó.

Dohko lo miró antes de entrar y buscó respuestas en su enigmática mirada. Shion era su mejor amigo desde hacía más de doscientos años, y se había convertido en el refugio donde Libra recuperaba fuerzas para que su fiel interno apuntara siempre hacia la Justicia. Estar a su lado constituía toda una aventura.

—Allá voy.

Cruzó el umbral del cuarto, casi a oscuras. Recordaba el lugar de sus primeros años en el Santuario, cuando entraba a buscar a Régulus y a su compañero, que solían esconderse en aquella habitación para dar rienda suelta al fuego que corría por sus cuerpos. Eran otros tiempos, y otras circunstancias.

—Atenea nos conceda un día productivo, hermano.

La figura, espigada y completamente vestida de negro, se tensó cuando escuchó la voz del armero. Giró la cabeza hacia la luz que provenía de la puerta, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

—¿Puedo acercarme, hermano?

Al no recibir respuesta, Dohko se aventuró a sentarse a los pies de la cama, lo bastante cerca del hombre como para distinguir sus rasgos, ocultos bajo una barba espesa y enmarañada, pero a la distancia adecuada para que no se sintiera presionado.

—Ma… estro Dohko…

—Bienhallado, Shura de Capricornio.

La sonrisa franca del armero chocó con la tristeza que destilaban los ojos del guerrero de la Décima Casa. Su pelo, siempre cuidado, le caía por la espalda revuelto y sucio, tan negro como el azabache. Jamás lo había visto en aquel estado.

—No… sabía donde ir.

—Esta es tu casa, Shura. ¿Dónde vas a estar mejor que entre nosotros?

El hombre miró más allá del hombro de Dohko, para encontrarse con Shion, que los observaba desde la puerta. El español bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, salpicados de heridas recientes. A su señal, Aristarco se acercó con un cuenco con agua, desinfectante y vendas.

—Yo… no debería estar aquí. No soy digno.

El médico había sido generoso al hablar del aspecto del recién llegado. No sólo tenía profundos cortes en los brazos; había sangre seca por toda la ropa, sucia y gastada, que olía a sudor y pobreza, posiblemente por haber dormido en las calles antes de llegar al Santuario.

—Eres el más digno de todos nosotros, Shura —musitó el patriarca, repitiendo su nombre.

El español volvió a negar y se retorció los dedos, sin despegar la vista del suelo. Cuando se animó a hablar, Dohko se percató de las ojeras, pronunciadas y oscuras, que adornaban unos ojos sin rastro de la altanería del pasado.

—Mis manos… mis manos están manchadas, están manchadas…

El pelirrojo se inclinó y las tomó entre las suyas. Shura no se apartó.

—Cuéntame tu periplo. Solamente a mí, si lo deseas. Ya sabes que soy bueno guardando secretos.

El caballero de Capricornio negó por tercera vez.

—No puedo. Debería marcharme lejos pero… sentí que debía venir, que él, que él…

—Permíteme el atrevimiento, entonces —Dohko acarició su muñeca y notó el calor que emanaba de la piel del español. Tenía una fiebre altísima; quizás había contraído alguna infección durante su trayecto hasta Atenas. Inflamó con suavidad su cosmos dispuesto a averiguar el origen de su enfermedad, pero no tardó en arrepentirse. Al colocar la mano en la sien de Shura recibió una descarga tan intensa que salió disparado contra la pared.

—¡DOHKO!

La voz de Shion sonó como un rugido, más propio de un león que de un carnero. Se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado que temblaba en el suelo de forma errática. La armadura de Capricornio, negra como la noche, se había ensamblado sobre su escuálido cuerpo y se opacaba por momentos al sentir la cercanía del antiguo guerrero de la Primera Casa. Dohko se levantó aturdido y sacudió la cabeza; si la _sapuri_ había acudido a proteger a Shura, era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a considerarlos como sus enemigos naturales.

_“Vamos, Armero Sagrado. Haz que la sangre de la Casa de Aries brille en tus láminas y todo el mundo vea el buen trabajo de restauración que han hecho contigo”_.

Se retiró a una distancia prudencial y dejó que la armadura lo cubriera completamente. La luz que emergió del metal dorado excitó la oscuridad de la otra, y la sapuri comenzó a centellear bajo el cuerpo del alquimista.

—¡Nos va a atacar —gritó el Patriarca—. ¡Poneos a cubierto!

Aristarco salió por la puerta a la misma velocidad a la que había entrado, aunque tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejar la caja de los sellos cerca del guerrero de Libra. Shion explosionó su cosmos y se preparó para invocar el Muro de Cristal.

—¡Si ejecutas tu ataque, os mataréis! —gritó el pelirrojo—. ¡Séllale los brazos y ponte la armadura!

—No puedo invocar a _Hamal_ —contestó entre jadeos—. No soy el gu…

El primero de los cortes no se hizo esperar. Emergió del hombro del portador de _Excalibur_ , recorrió su brazo y segó el suelo, la pared y parte del techo de la habitación. Dohko se lanzó sobre Shion y ambos rodaron hasta chocar contra la cama.

—¡Iantho! ¡Ve a buscar a Aioria y quítale el inhibidor de su pecho! —gritó el Patriarca, entre furioso y desesperado—. ¡Rápido!

El _doncel_ corrió escaleras arriba mientras Shion y él se abalanzaban sobre Shura con los sellos de contención preparados para inmovilizarle los brazos. El tibetano se colocó sobre el izquierdo mientras el chino lo hacía sobre el derecho, realizando la invocación al unísono, en una sincronización perfecta de movimientos y voces. El caballero de Capricornio temblaba bajo sus cuerpos, con los ojos perdidos entre el dolor y la vergüenza.

—Esperemos que aguanten —musitó Dohko.

Se levantó lentamente, sin perder de vista las armas mortíferas del guerrero de la Décima Casa, cuando comprobó que algo no iba bien. Los caracteres griegos escritos en el papel de arroz comenzaron a marchitarse, y el metal negro de la armadura se encargó de devorar todo el cosmos concentrado en ambos sellos, liberando los brazos del renegado.

—¡Ponte a cubierto, Shion!

El segundo ataque fue tan inesperado como fulgurante. Segó parte del suelo, atravesó el marco de la puerta hasta perderse en el pasillo y se llevó con él un mechón de la melena del alquimista, que aún vestía un ligero uniforme de lino blanco y morado. Dohko sintió una ira ingobernable; sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los cortes los alcanzara, y aunque ambos eran caballeros del rango más alto, una herida de esas características podría dejarlos malheridos o incluso matarlos.

—¡Ponte la armadura, maldita sea! —gritó el chino, furioso—. ¡Si los sellos no funcionan, tendremos que reducirlo a la fuerza!

—¡No puedo vestirla! —replicó el otro—. ¡Yo no soy el guardián de Aries!

Shion se movió con la suficiente rapidez como para que el tercer ataque de Shura sólo le rasgara parte de la ropa, que flotó en el aire hasta que otro corte la desintegró de inmediato. Dohko estaba inundado de cólera; no sólo estaba respondiendo a los ataques con pasividad. Además, la espada del armero se había encajado en el escudo y no era capaz de soltarla.

El tercer ataque le dio de pleno en el pecho y lo lanzó contra la pared.

—¡Dohko!

—¡Deja de balar como una oveja lastimera, por Atenea! —se levantó con el cosmos en plena ebullición—. ¡Soy tu Patriarca, y te ordeno que invoques a Aries! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez o te meto en el calabozo hasta que el pelo te cambie de color!

A Shion no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, y el taller reverberó cuando el Carnero Dorado se transportó desde Jamir y revistió a su antiguo portador. Las piedras ronronearon y el entablado del techo gimió y chisporroteó, bañándolo de pequeñas perlas doradas que explotaron contra el metal de la armadura. Sin embargo, la _sapuri_ se defendió con idéntica violencia: la caja de Pandora que estaba en la mesa se abrió y miles de hilos negros acudieron a proteger al guerrero de la Décima Casa, pegándose a las láminas negras y y dejándolas completamente opacas.

—Esto no es una _sapuri_ —jadeó Shion sin apartar la vista de su atacante—. Y lo que lo cubre, sea lo que sea, está vivo y le gusta comer sellos y cosmos —gruñó—. ¿Alguna idea de cómo lo vamos a neutralizar?

Shura ya se había puesto en pie. Tenía los ojos en blanco y el brazo preparado para blandir su ataque más mortífero: _Excalibur_. Shion inflamó su cosmos para elevar el _Muro de Cristal_ , pero se detuvo; las piedras del taller volvieron a vibrar, producto de la explosión de poder que provenía de la Quinta Casa. Aioria ya estaba despierto y el León rugía, libre del sello de contención que Dohko ordenó ponerle como medida desesperada tras su renacimiento. El español giró el cabeza, desorientado.

—¿Aio…los? ¿E…res tú, Aio… los?

La armadura se ennegreció completamente cuando los ojos del caballero de Capricornio empezaron a llorar sangre. Dohko se quedó mudo al reparar en el fenómeno.

—Es su alma —Shion sabía lo que significaba—. Todavía hay esperanza para él.

El cosmos explosivo de Aioria se acercaba a gran velocidad, así que Shura lanzó un ataque doble contra la pared y abrió un tajo en la piedra por el que cabía un hombre, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escabullirse.

_“Quiere irse pero, ¿por qué?”._

—¿A dónde pretendes ir, hijo de la gran puta? ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

El español se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, y de no haber sido por Shion y su _Muro de Cristal_ , Aioria lo habría dejado fundido contra la pared. Dohko ya no tenía un problema, sino dos: Un león enloquecido que echaba espuma por la boca, con el pelo tieso por la estática y los ojos ahogados en odio, y el hombre que le había arrebatado a su hermano.

—¡Aioria! ¡CÁLMATE! —gritó el Armero—. ¡Necesito tu poder curativo, no tu capacidad destructora!

—¡NO voy a ayudarle! —el griego lanzó un segundo ataque contra el _Muro de Cristal_ y lo reventó en mil pedazos—. ¡Yo ayudo a los caballeros que tienen honor, no a los traidores! ¡Cabrón! ¡ASESINO!

—¡Atenea no acepta las peleas entre iguales, por todos los Infiernos! —Dohko logró desencajar por fin la espada y se giró hacia Aioria mientras Shion levantaba otro Muro de Cristal. Shura temblaba, en completo silencio—. Si te veo, SI TE VEO atacar a alguien o tratar de aniquilarlo a distancia como pensabas hacer con Saga, tomaré medidas contra ti, Aioria, ¡y no serán simples sellos de contención! —lo apuntó con el dedo sin ocultar su indignación—. ¿Qué dirá tu hermano cuando se entere de tu comportamiento?

Aioria no solo no recapituló, sino que incrementó la energía de su cosmos para ejecutar una de sus técnicas más devastadoras. No quedaba tiempo para dialogar con él, así que Dohko le pidió perdón a Atenea por lo que pensaba hacer y le propinó un golpe con el escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo al suelo. El arma sagrada recibió una terrible descarga, pero la atención de Dohko no estaba en el dolor de su antebrazo, sino en la otra presencia cósmica que se aproximaba como una horda de bárbaros dispuesta a la conquista.

_“¿Qué más puede ir a peor?”._

Se agachó en el instante en que Shion se separaba del español y usaba la cama como parapeto. Shura volvía a tener su arma lista para atacar, pero no le dio tiempo a lanzar otro corte porque un haz de luz lo atravesó con una potencia capaz de fundir un millón de soles. Los gritos de la armadura de Capricornio los obligaron a taparse los oídos, y las miles de hebras negras que la recubrían movían sus bocas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, como un pez fuera del agua. Era un espectáculo dantesco, un hombre de la categoría de Shura ensartado en la pared como un cristo de ébano, con los brazos inclinados y la cabeza cayendo de medio lado.

—¡Pero qué…!

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver cómo Aiolos sostenía a su hermano entre los brazos, que balbuceaba a causa del golpe. Quizás fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero las láminas de Sagitario se tiñeron durante unos instantes de un negro brillante para volver a su color original. Su dueño sonreía con la sinceridad habitual.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó mientras guardaba el arco, que aún humeaba. Shion se levantó y caminó hacia el recién llegado, sin detenerse a comprobar el estado del hombre que colgaba de la pared.

—¡De todas las cosas que podrían habérsete ocurrido, Aiolos, esta ha sido la más estúpida!

—Yo también estoy muy contento de verte, Shion —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Muy contento.

Dohko tomó el escudo y lo encajó en su armadura para evaluar el alcance del desastre. Tardarían días en limpiar, ordenar y etiquetar los productos del laboratorio, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ver cómo dos antiguos amantes se reencontraban tras años de separación. Aiolos había acaparado toda la atención de su amigo y no era para menos. Con la armadura dorada y el león en sus brazos parecía un ángel exterminador.

_“¿Por qué me siento tan mal?”_.

Examinó a Shura, aún desmayado, intentando olvidar que Aiolos había pasado por la cama de Shion cuando la locura de Saga eclosionaba en Arlés. Sabía que su compañero desarrolló algo más que deseo por el griego, y al verlo tan joven y lleno de vida se sintió mezquino y ruin.

_“Estoy celoso. Lo que me faltaba”._

—Maestro, le agradezco sus cuidados y su paciencia —oyó a su espalda—. Ya le debo dos.

—No me debes nada, jovencito —contestó sin darse la vuelta. No podía mostrarle a Aiolos esa faceta suya, tan humana y a la vez tan deplorable. Estaba igual que recordaba, con sus ojos azules llenos de vida, aunque algo más cautos. Ya no era el muchacho que iba a comerse el mundo, ni el escudero recién ascendido a caballero dorado que perseguía a su hermano pequeño por todo el Santuario. Era un hombre que había vivido en los Elíseos, y que cambió su inmortalidad por una misión suicida que podría haberlo condenado a la tortura eterna.

—De no ser por usted, aún continuaría tocando el arpa, ya me entiende —bromeó el Arquero mientras dejaba a su hermano sobre lo que quedaba de la cama—. Va a dormir durante un rato, así que tenemos tiempo para descolgar a este infeliz y sellar a Aioria para que deje de pegar descargas. Aún no me puedo creer que intentara asesi…

—De Aioria ya me encargo yo, si no os importa.

La aparición de Saga fue una sorpresa para todos, que se quedaron mudos al verlo asomarse por la maltrecha puerta. Transmitía una seguridad en sí mismo arrolladora, incluso cuando era presa de un ataque de pánico. El uniforme oscuro realzaba aún más su altura y elegancia naturales, y las gafas le daban un aire intelectual y atractivo.

—No —contestó Aiolos con los sellos en la mano—. De Aioria me encargo yo. Gracias por ofrecerte, pero no eres necesario aquí.

Dohko apretó el brazo del Arquero con suavidad, sólo para encontrarse con una fuerte sensación de vacío. La mente del griego era un muro perfecto y sin fisuras, alzado con la intención de evitar que sus secretos fueran accesibles a caballeros con poderes psíquicos. Lo miró sorprendido, aunque el guerrero de Sagitario tenía puesta su atención en el recién llegado, ignorando lo que ocurría en su mente.

—Aioria debe estar en su Casa, descansando —finalizó el Patriarca—. Telémaco puede ocuparse.

—Yo solo quería ayudar, Maestro —replicó el caballero de Géminis, con un halo de santidad que daba escalofríos.

—¡Pues yo no quiero tu puta ayuda! ¡Cabrón! ¡CABRÓN!

—¡No! —gritó Dohko— ¡Aioria!

Cuando Saga fue consciente de lo que se le venía encima ya tenía el puño del León estampado en pleno plexo solar. El golpe lo dejó en el suelo, boqueando y tosiendo bajo la atenta mirada del ateniense, que comenzaba a recargar su cosmos con intención de rematarlo. Dohko corrió hacia él pero no fue tan rápido como Shion; el tibetano lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y lo teleportó varias veces dentro de la propia casa. La energía acumulada reaccionó junto al _Agujero de Vacío_ del taller y abrió una brecha espacial que se estiró desde el suelo hasta el techo. Las motas de cosmos en suspensión comenzaron a fluctuar a su alrededor como si estuvieran vivas.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Iantho—. ¡Tenemos otro problema!

La abertura palpitaba tan enfurecida que Dohko temió por la integridad del Santuario. Otro _Agujero de Vacío_ había sido el causante del desastre del siglo XVI, cuando tres caballeros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¡Todos fuera! ¡Tenemos que sellar esta maldita cosa!

La Caja de Pandora volvió a gemir y una oleada de hilos negros salió de su interior para precipitarse hacia los bordes de la hendidura espaciotemporal. La energía que se desprendía de la fricción de las partículas había formado una singularidad lo suficientemente grande como para engullir a un hombre, aunque el continuo espaciotiempo parecía estabilizado. Las hebras se cosieron a la grieta y la afianzaron al suelo. Shion se acercó con cautela; había empezado a sangrar por la nariz.

—Estás…

Dohko estiró la mano para limpiarle las gotas de sangre, que ya formaban un pequeño hilo.

—No te preocupes, solo es la tensión. Vamos a desalojar el lugar. Ocúpate de Shura.

El chino lo observó con pesar. Shion sonrió, restándole importancia.

—Anda, quita esa cara de funeral. Y hazme caso.

Volvió al cuarto para encontrarse con Aiolos, que miraba al español con una intensa mezcla de compasión y de rabia. Las alas de Sagitario oscilaron como si estuvieran vivas, y el roce de las láminas hizo que su compañera oscura rechinara. ¿Se estarían comunicando? No era algo tan descabellado; las armaduras habían sido forjadas en la época mitológica por el primero de los herreros humanos y esparcidas por todo el planeta. Cada vez que se reencontraban buscaban una frecuencia similar para vibrar en consonancia.

—Voy a descolgarlo. Y échele un ojo a mi hermano, no sea que le de por tratar de matar a este pobre desgraciado —murmuró Aiolos—. Menuda idea, la de avisarlo —le recriminó—. Lo que me extraña es que no haya fundido a nadie todavía.

Aiolos agarró la flecha dorada y tiró de ella con fuerza. Las placas del pecho crujieron y se defendieron de la agresión con chispazos y chasquidos, mientras que los hilos oscuros trataban de unirse para cubrir el agujero.

—¿Habías visto algo así antes? —le preguntó el Patriarca.

—No lo sé, Maestro. Jamás vestí una _sapuri_. Pero esto no es una aleación de metales que conozcamos. Ni adamantio ni oricalco, y menos obsídium —sus ojos buscaron los de Dohko—. Esto es otra cosa.

El boquete no tardó en cerrarse, y las armaduras doradas gimieron a la vez, como si se estuvieran despidiendo una de la otra. Las alas del Arquero volvieron a cambiar de color, así como el escudo y el peto del caballero de Libra.

—Están intentando comunicarse, pero Capricornio no les contesta —apuntó.

—A la mía le está pasando lo mismo —murmuró Saga—. Está más sibilante de lo normal.

Shura abrió los ojos, completamente desorientado, mientras Aiolos ignoraba al griego y tomaba a su hermano en brazos. El caballero de Géminis le tendió la mano a su antiguo compañero y amante, pero no recibió respuesta.

_“Qué complicadas son las relaciones humanas”_.

Dohko apretó el hombro de Saga y le transmitió todo su apoyo. Sabía que estaba haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para compensar todo el daño que había sembrado en su vida anterior, pero no era un camino fácil. Al odio de Aioria se sumaba el desprecio de Aiolos, y todo apuntaba que con Shura las cosas no irían mejor. Pero Saga no se rendía, y por eso merecía una segunda oportunidad.

—Ya sé que es difícil, pero no fuerces la situación —susurró el pelirrojo—. Se paciente.

—Entonces iré a ayudar a Sh…

—Estás vivo…. Aiolos, estás… vivo… vivo…

El caballero de Capricornio estiró la mano para tocar las alas de Sagitario, que se oscurecieron inmediatamente. Saga salió sin mediar palabra, dispuesto a echarle una mano al guerrero de Aries, que intentaba averiguar cómo cerrar aquella singularidad.

—Sí. Aquí estoy, Shura.

—No sé cómo he llegado… —miró hacia la puerta, justo donde se había quedado el ático—. ¿Él… él también está aquí?

—Atenea es misericordiosa, amigo mío —cortó Dohko al sentir cómo cambiaba el tono de voz del español—. Nos da una segunda oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores.

La mirada de Shura destelló embebida de odio y soberbia para clavarse en el perfil de Saga.

—Ese va a necesitar varias vidas para enmendarse —masculló, en un aceptable griego. Nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los idiomas—. A no ser, claro, que el francés haya vuelto también.

—Camus está de permiso —replicó el chino—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque se ha reído de todos nosotros. Desde que consiguió Géminis hasta ahora —gimió Shura—. Hizo de mí un desgraciado. ¡Ya no tengo nada que perder!

El guerrero de Capricornio cargó el brazo para disparar contra Saga pero Aiolos se lo impidió agarrándole por la muñeca. Las hebras trataron de saltar desde el metal de una armadura hacia la otra, pero no llegaron a mancillarla porque Dohko se lanzó a cortarlas con la espada del Armero. Aiolos estaba atónito y jadeaba de la impresión, mientras ambos observaban como las hebras que no había quedado volatilizadas se arrastraban como gusanos hacia el otro cuarto, buscando un lugar donde anclarse. Eligieron las piernas del caballero de la Tercera Casa, pero por alguna razón no se quedaron pegadas a él, sino que cayeron nuevamente para disolverse en las baldosas.

—¡No vuelvas… a cometer otra gilipollez, cojones! —gruñó el Arquero—. ¡Ahora sí tienes mucho que perder!

Shura lo miraba con una mueca de dolor tan palpable que Dohko sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. La vergüenza y la culpa escondían algo mucho más fuerte, que incluso en aquellas circunstancias, se abría paso como un río desbordado.

_“Estás enamorado. Desde hace mucho tiempo”_.

—Shura, tenemos mucho de… lo que hablar —el ático se giró y lo miró sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido a la altura de sus tobillos. Además, empezaba a sangrar por la nariz.

—No te perdono que me jodieras la vida —escupió Shura en una mezcla de griego y castellano—. Ni que me usaras como una marioneta con tus malditos poderes mentales para cumplir tu degenerada voluntad. ¡Y vaya cómo me lo pagaste! ¡Abandonándome a mi suerte en el Cócito porque querías ser el héroe de tu príncipe troyano! ¿Qué soy yo, Saga? ¿Un caballero de segunda clase? ¡Pues era yo el que te secundaba templo a templo! ¡Fui yo el que te ayudó a terminar con Shaka! ¿O es que sólo te importa el maldito Camus?

El aludido se quedó de pie, con el rostro grave y la mirada clavada en el español, que había revelado una información comprometedora. Aiolos lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, mientras Dohko trataba de imponer calma, sin suerte.

—Ya hablaréis más tarde. Con un conciliador, si lo considero necesario —les indicó a ambos.

—Ya no tengo nada que decirle —masculló Shura—. Espero que todo su sacrificio por Camus, todo ese afán de protección y ese complejo de salvador le sirva para aliviar su conciencia. Bien poco me importa.

—Estás… siendo un poco injusto conmigo —contestó el ático.

—¿Injusto, dices? —le señaló con el dedo—. ¿Yo, que soy el portador la espada de la Justicia, y que ahora está mellada por tu culpa? ¡Me ordenaste matar a un inocente, que era mi mejor amigo y al que quería como a nadie, y cuando te fui a pedir explicaciones, usaste tus malditos poderes para obligarme a seguirte en tu locura! ¡No sé cómo no se te cae la cara de vergüenza! ¡Eres un…!

No terminó de decir la frase porque Saga desapareció de su campo de visión. Shion lanzó un grito desesperado, tan intenso como para que Dohko decidiera salir corriendo y arrastrar a Shura en el proceso. Cuando entró en la sala contigua, la escena le puso los pelos de punta: Los hilos que sujetaban los bordes de la brecha espaciotemporal se habían convertido en una suerte de tentáculos y se movían enloquecidos mientras un ruido insoportable les martilleaba los oídos. Shion cayó de rodillas, pero consiguió taparse las orejas con papel de arroz, tan resistente como para bloquear parte del cántico que retumbaba por todo el taller. Se los lanzó a Dohko y a Aiolos, pero el ruido cesó tan súbito como había comenzado.

—¡Tenemos que liberarlo! ¡Rápido!

Saga intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa que impidiera que aquella singularidad se lo tragara, pero la sangre que se escapaba de su nariz parecía enloquecerla y tiraba de su cuerpo con más fuerza. Aiolos cargó su arco con una nueva flecha, mientras Dohko se preparaba para protegerlo si las cosas se ponían aún más difíciles.

—¡Sacad a Shion de aquí! —aulló—. Shura, prepara tu filo, ¡ahora!

El español acató la orden con la misma entrega que lo había llevado a convertirse en el paradigma de la justicia. Invocó a la Espada Sagrada, y la _Excalibur_ mitológica, la esencia de todas las espadas, apareció en su brazo como una imagen redentora, tan brillante y pura que hacía daño a los ojos. El chino sonrió. Sabía que aún había esperanzas para el joven.

—¿Listos? —preguntó.

Ambos hombres, amigos de adolescencia, asintieron.

—Yo también quiero ayudar. Si alguien tiene que partirle la cara a ese hijoputa, que se ponga a la cola —gruñó el Felino—. En el sorteo, me ha tocado la pajita más larga.

Por primera vez desde su vuelta, el cosmos de Aioria se mostraba tan luminoso y cálido como Dohko recordaba. La luz dorada que emitía su cuerpo hacía que la armadura de Shura gimiera de dolor, pero su dueño no flaqueó. Al contrario, se colocó junto al León en el momento Aiolos tensaba su flecha y disparaba al corazón de la singularidad, mientras Saga pateaba intentando no ser devorado por el agujero que se expandía y contraía a causa de toda la energía que lo rodeaba. Shura cortó los lazos negros del cuerpo del caballero de Géminis con facilidad, y Aioria tiró de las piernas del griego hasta sacarlo de la influencia de los hilos oscuros y del _Agujero de Vacío_. El griego tiritaba de frío y castañeteaba los dientes, aunque no tenía ninguna herida a la vista.

—A ti no hay un dios que te mate, ¿eh, cabrón?

Aioria lo cubrió con su aura protectora y comenzó a usar el _Fluido Dorado_ , mientras los demás dividían su atención entre el agujero, que se mantenía activo, y los dos dorados.

Al ver la escena, el chino comprendió el origen del problema de Aioria: los puntos estrellados desde donde emanaba todo su poder emitía lo que Aristarco denominaba una _frecuencia sucia_ , como si al expandir los pulsos armónicos de energía, esta se encontrara con obstáculos que repartían la potencia cósmica por su cuerpo de forma aleatoria e irregular. Cada región de su cosmos se encontraba entonces con una carencia o exceso de energía, por lo que sus poderes estaban completamente desequilibrados. Tenía una idea de cómo ayudarle. El problema sería ponerlo en práctica.

Las hebras oscuras trataron de envolver las lanzas de Libra una y otra vez, pero la espada de Capricornio era mucho más rápida y cortaba de raíz todas aquellas que alcanzaron las armas sagradas. Aiolos cargó una flecha en su arco y disparó contra la brecha, mientras Dohko utilizaba su escudo para proteger al grupo, que actuó sincronizado, en auténtica formación de combate.

_“Esto es para lo que hemos nacido. Nos guste o no, sólo nos unimos cuando se trata de matar”_.

El agujero gimió y expulsó una gran cantidad de material que se desintegró en el momento en que tocó el suelo, despidiendo un fuerte olor a podredumbre. Saga tiritaba y balbuceaba bajo la atenta mirada del León Estelar, que estaba haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar por su incipiente violencia y dirigía su capacidad sanadora hacia el hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en su vida anterior.

_“Al menos Milo está en Atlantis. Ya me ocuparé de ese problema cuando ponga los pies en Atenas”_.

—Ma… estro… —gimió el griego, que seguía ovillado en el suelo—. Me… estaba mirando. Me estaba mirando y sonreía —repitió—. Maestro… Ma… estro…

El chino miró a Aioria y entre los dos alejaron a Saga aún más de la influencia de la singularidad, que tras los flechazos se había plegado hasta convertirse en una fina herida cósmica que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo. El cuerpo del ático estaba cubierto de escarcha, gran parte de su melena había desaparecido y tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía un maníaco escapado de un sanatorio mental.

—Descansa, Saga —Dohko le pasó la mano por la frente, retirándole el flequillo. Buscó los dos sellitos de contención mental; se habían congelado.

—Estaba… allí, Maestro. Lo… he visto. Allí. Y me miraba. Me estaba mirando.

—¿A quién has visto? ¿Quién te miraba? —preguntó Dohko mientras Aiolos apartaba con suavidad a su hermano de Saga; Shura salió del cuarto para reunirse con Shion y Aristarco.

—El… hombre del parche, el de las leyendas.

Dohko tragó saliva y buscó con la mirada a su amigo y camarada. Lo encontró apoyado en la puerta, con un apósito en la nariz y cara de preocupación y cansancio.

—Es un milagro que estés vivo. El vacío del aguj…

—¡No está vacío! —Saga se incorporó de forma súbita, aunque no tardó en arrepentirse. Se agarró las sienes y gimió de dolor, producto del intenso esfuerzo psíquico al que había estado sometido. Meneó la cabeza cuando noto la falta de la trenza y la sacudió, como si quisiera espantar sus propios pensamientos—. ¡Es un paso! ¡Ella tenía razón! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Es un maldito paso! ¡Es…!

—Suficiente —cortó Aiolos—. Vas a ir a tu templo a tomar un buen desayuno, a calmarte y a descansar. Le diré a Menelao que no te deje salir bajo ningún concepto. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de este problema —continuó, refiriéndose al fenómeno, que parecía cualquier cosa menos un portal dimensional—. Habrá que buscar la manera de que los psíquicos se puedan acercar a Aries sin sangrar por todos los poros.

El ático agarró el brazo del Arquero y lo apretó. La armadura reverberó y se iluminó durante unos segundos, como si estuviera saludando al griego. Aiolos lo miró a los ojos y le prestó toda su atención.

—Si vuelves a encontrarte con Arlés —murmuró casi para sí mismo—, mátalo. Mátalo, Aiolos. Mátalo.

La mirada del caballero de Géminis era febril.

—Tenlo por seguro. Si vuelves a hacerle daño a alguien, seas Arlés o seas Saga, no dudaré.

Las alas de Sagitario se opacaron un instante, pero fue suficiente para que el agudo ojo del Armero se percatara de ello. Definitivamente, Aiolos ya no era el jovencito alegre y jovial que llegó al santuario con ganas de comerse el mundo, pero aún así seguía siendo uno de sus mejores efectivos.

—Vamos, vamos —se interpuso entre ambos y miró hacia arriba, ambos guerreros eran más altos que él—. Basta de confesiones terribles. Iantho, acompaña a Shura a su casa, y si hay algún problema en Capricornio, házmelo saber de inmediato —ordenó—. Aristarco, prepara papel de arroz. Necesitamos un poco de esa magia tuya.

Ambos hombres obedecieron de inmediato, y la Casa se quedó casi vacía en cuestión de minutos. Telémaco bajó desde Leo para acompañar a los hermanos de fuego de regreso a sus Templos, y Menelao se encargó de llamar a las brigadas de acondicionamiento para arreglar de nuevo el templo de Aries. El último que abandonó el taller fue Saga, del que se había apoderado una suerte de melancolía que lo mantuvo en silencio hasta que su mayordomo lo acompañó a Géminis.

Dohko se sentó frente al fenómeno y cruzó los dedos sobre su pecho.

—Tú dirás —no dejaba de darle vueltas a una idea que había surgido de pronto, como si fuera una señal.

—Estoy preocupado —Shion le ofreció una taza de té y se colocó a su lado—. Y no sé a qué darle más prioridad: a la armadura de Capricornio o al pelo de Saga.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa su corte de pelo? —Preguntó con ironía—. La verdad es que el casco no es nada favorecedor y el joven siempre ha sido bastante coqueto —bebió un poco del té. Estaba caliente y eso le reconfortó—. Creo que no he conocido a ningún Géminis con el pelo corto, excepto a Solaria.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a lo que dijo cuando le sacasteis la cabeza de esa aberración.

—¿El qué, exactamente? ¿Lo de que el agujero era un paso o lo del hombre del parche? Parecía muy afectado con ambas cosas.

—Lo del hombre del parche —el tibetano se ató de nuevo la cabellera y masculló ante la falta de uno de sus mechones—. ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Céphisos —pronunció el Patriarca, con una sombra de miedo en su voz—. Mi maestro me advertía que si no tenía cuidado podría terminar como él.

—El mío también me repetía lo mismo. Usaban su nombre como si fuera el del monstruo de un cuento, lo que se les dice a los niños para evitar que se dejen llevar por la curiosidad. Pero Céphisos fue uno de los Géminis más inteligentes y arrojados de su época. Dejó constancia de procedimientos alquímicos inimaginables hasta entonces.

—Buscaba el conocimiento supremo. Algo que sólo los dioses pueden poseer.

—Eso son tonterías, Dohko. ¿Qué me dices de nosotros, de nuestro papel en la historia? La Orden de Atenea ha sido custodia del saber humano durante siglos. Desde antes de la guerra de Troya, ya utilizábamos las tablillas como sistema contable. ¿No recuerdas que fuimos nosotros los que les ayudamos a desarrollar un alfabeto y a manejar conceptos e ideas? Necesitaban una guía para evitar que llegaran a estas o a aquellas deducciones. Estamos presentes en todas las grandes civilizaciones, como la mano que da, pero que se retira en las situaciones de conflicto. La mano que te abandona cuando llegan los problemas.

—Esta es una de mis discusiones filosofales preferidas, amigo mío —Dohko lanzó una sonrisa sagaz, atrevida—. Cuando Galileo entró en la orden, quería llenar el mundo de fórmulas matemáticas, ¡y mira cómo terminó! Y no digamos Da Vinci. La Humanidad estuvo a punto de volar en el siglo XV. Cambios para los que no estaba preparada.

—Por eso somos los enemigos naturales de todas las sociedades secretas del mundo.

—No de todas —replicó Dohko—. Algunas han firmado suculentos pactos con nosotros, pero únicamente ésta orden tiene como guía la encarnación de una diosa, Shion. No nos ciega el poder, o las riquezas. No sigas por ese camino.

—Está bien —claudicó el alquimista—. Volvamos al hombre del parche. Cephisos, caballero de oro del signo de Géminis.  
Shion se levantó y buscó en uno de los estantes un poco de picadura y papel de liar. En unos segundos había preparado dos cigarros, que su compañero aceptó con gusto. Los encendieron y le dieron un par de caladas en silencio. Una sonrisa cómplice floreció en ambos rostros.

—Según tengo entendido, mantuvo una relación bastante… tormentosa con el caballero de Sagitario —Dohko aspiró el aire y lanzó bocanadas de humo hacia el techo. La singularidad se mantenía en reposo frente a las armas de Libra—. Mi maestro me contó que se habían fugado porque eran amantes y era algo que estaba mal visto en el Santuario.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —Shion lanzo un bufido—. No creí que fueras tan inocente como para tragarte esa estupidez —le reprochó—, porque si hay algo que está más que extendido en esta orden, y en cualquier ejército formado por personal de un solo sexo, es la homosexualidad.

El chino frunció el ceño, pero dejó que su amigo continuara hablando.

—El meollo de la cuestión no era que esos dos caballeros mantuvieran una relación. Lo interesante es que, junto a Céphisos y Belisario, desapareció el gemelo de Céphisos. Alpheus.

—¿Tenía un gemelo en el santuario? —preguntó Dohko, bastante sorprendido—. ¿Un gemelo reconocido y registrado en los anales?  
Shion se levantó y volvió con un libro muy antiguo, con el signo de Géminis grabado en el cuero envejecido de la tapa.

—Esto es…

—Sí. La historia de la Tercera Casa. Pero no la conocida —sonrió de medio lado—. La apócrifa.

Los ojos del chino se abrieron como platos.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —Dohko lo tomó entre los dedos y lo abrió por una página al azar. El pergamino crujió—. Casa de Géminis. Año de mil trescientos… —leyó por encima—. Habla de Hugo de Payns. De la quema de los templarios.

—Y si continúas, habla de muchos más, así como de formulaciones y de simbología que no he sido capaz de descifrar. Lo más interesante es esto, mira.

Shion pasó las páginas hasta encontrar la ilustración de varios caballeros. Por las armaduras y los años que figuraban en el pie podían saber de quién se trataba. Dohko los observó con cuidado.  
—Belisario, Cephisos, Iskander —leyó en voz alta—. Grandes nombres que pasaron a la historia por su extraña desaparición. Un misterio sin resolver.

—Según estas anotaciones —Shion señaló unos garabatos en un pergamino adjunto—, las fluctuaciones estelares en Sagitario fueron muy fuertes en aquellos tiempos. Tanto, que la ignorancia achacó todas las guerras y desastres presentes y futuros a la falta de luz de esas estrellas. Hubo revueltas populares y la Orden vivió momentos críticos.

—La falta de alimento es la que propicia las revueltas, no las fluctuaciones estelares —Dohko no dejaba de mirar la imagen, tratando de averiguar qué significaba la simbología dibujada en el marco que la bordeaba.

—Como te veo muy interesado en todos esos símbolos, te diré que los estudios alquímicos de Céphisos versaban sobre metempsicosis. Algo prohibido en la Orden.

El chino alzó las cejas, indignado

—¿Me estás diciendo que Céphisos estaba investigando la manera de transmigrar el alma? Esto es inaudito, Shion. ¿Cuántos lo sabían en la Orden?

—No estoy seguro. Lo que cuenta en su diario es que mantenía una relación íntima con Belisario, como ha ocurrido desde tiempos mitológicos entre los caballeros dorados. ¿O es que nadie se ha percatado del lío que tenían Teseo y Minos? El sexo siempre ha sido algo imponderable para los griegos. Para los griegos y para los bárbaros —sonrió.

La cercanía de su amigo dejó visiblemente turbado al caballero de Libra, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente disfrutó del calor que emanaba de la blanca piel del tibetano.

—Que estuvieran liados no justifica que huyeran. Aunque las costumbres del Renacimiento no fueran iguales a las nuestras, o a las de los inicios de la Orden, el amor no convierte a los guerreros en prófugos, sino en soldados valerosos y arrojados, ya que pelearían junto a su amante.

—Tienes razón, pero aún así… —Shion se acercó a una de las estanterías que aún se mantenían en pie y apretó un resorte. El mueble se desplazó para revelar un pequeño compartimento, con varios legajos en su interior.

—¿Tienes otra teoría? —Dohko se levantó y lo ayudó a extender los pergaminos; resultaron ser varios mapas estelares con constelaciones desconocidas para él, pero con algo que no pudo pasar por alto: una numeración junto a cada estrella.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Las coordenadas de cada objeto estelar, aunque no he averiguado aún la posición del observador. Evidentemente, difieren de las que podemos ver en la actualidad.

—Aquí pone que está fechado a finales del mil quinientos —tomó una lupa y observó con cuidado—. Por K. S. ¿KS?

—El nombre real de Alpheus. Khristóphoros… Svarakis.

Dohko se quedó completamente mudo y con una fuerte sensación de vacío en el estómago.

—Y aún hay más. Creo que la relación entre Alpheus y Céphisos era la misma que entre Cástor y Polydeukes, tan fuerte y tan equilibrada que la obligación que se había impuesto a los gemelos de luchar entre ellos para que el mejor, o el más poderoso, fuera el que vistiera Géminis quedó en un segundo plano. Sospecho que estos gemelos no solo no eran enemigos, sino que se complementaron de tal manera que pusieron en jaque toda la estructura de la Orden y del universo, si me apuras.

—Por eso se les obliga a competir. Por eso se les separa y se les contamina con la semilla del odio entre ambos. Por eso uno siempre se torna oscuro y termina convirtiéndose en un genocida.

Shion no le contestó. No hacía falta.

—Solo tenemos un montón de conjeturas. Este libro puede ser falso, como todo su contenido.

—Tengo otra fuente, aparte del libro.

—¿A qué te ref…?

—A eso mismo que tú estás pensando —el alquimista sonrió con todos los dientes de una manera feroz—. Me lo ha dicho la propia armadura de Géminis.

—¡Maldita sea, Shion! —exclamó el Armero sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—. ¡No quiero que uses ese tipo de técnicas para reparar las armaduras, ya sabes lo peligroso que es! —lo apuntó con el dedo, furioso—. Los metales están impregnados con la sangre de los guerreros, y no todos ellos fueron puros de corazón —gruñó.

—Guarda tus riñas para más tarde, que no soy uno de tus discípulos —replicó Shion—. ¿No te das cuenta del alcance de lo que he descubierto? —preguntó de forma atropellada—. ¿Y si tenemos ante nosotros la llave para evitar que Atenea entre en guerra cada doscientos años?

Dohko lo miró a los ojos, tomó papel de fumar y lió un par de cigarros. No tardó en encenderlo y en ofrecerle otro a su compañero.

—No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas —reconoció tras dar una calada a su cigarro—. Pero supongo que tú tienes ya preparada una teoría de la conspiración sobre la coleta de Saga y la armadura de Capricornio. ¿Me equivoco, viejo chismoso?  
La sonrisa del guerrero de Aries era amplia, potenciada por los efectos de la marihuana.

—Saga dijo que lo había visto. Al hombre del parche, al de las leyendas. Según este libro, Céphisos alcanzó un conocimiento enorme, pero perdió el ojo en uno de sus experimentos. Aquí está escrito: _“Este conocimiento me exige un pago único e insustituible. ¿Por dónde percibiré el mundo y cómo lo experimentaré? ¿Podré algún día alcanzar la redención? ¿Es esto un acto de impiedad?”_. Es como leer una obra de teatro clásico. Pura tragedia.

—Esa última frase… Es esto un acto de impiedad —Dohko aspiró el humo de su cigarro y lo expulsó lentamente—. Una muy similar apareció en unos documentos que se encontraron en la casa de Giorgios Alkaios, el padre de Milo, el caballero de Escorpio. Como recordarás, murieron todos menos él. Los asesinaron, Shion.

—Sí, algo trágico y terrible. Supongo que todos estos hechos tienen que ver con las profecías escritas —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Al final, me temo, somos nosotros mismos quienes, de una forma u otra, las hacemos realidad. Saga perpetuó el estigma de Géminis como antes lo habían hecho Solaria y Melpomenia, Devteros y Aspros y otros tantos antes que ellos.

—Dejemos esa conversación para luego. Mira —Dohko señaló una anotación en un recuadro, en la esquina superior de uno de los legajos—. Si ese supuesto conocimiento le exigía un pago único e insustituible, ¿qué crees que sería más querido para él?

—¿Entre su gemelo y su amante? Difícil me lo pones.

—Si dejo la mente volar, se me ocurre que Alpheus, gemelos de Céphisos, se entregó a los experimentos de su hermano para que éste trajera de vuelta a Belisario, caballero de Sagitario. Puedo imaginar que Belisario había muerto y que Céphisos, loco de dolor, obligó a su hermano a someterse a sus experimentos de transmigración. O, mejor aún, que Belisario fuera el objeto de experimentación puesto que Alpheus ya no estaba, o que…

—Divagas, viejo amigo —se apoyó sobre la mesa, ignorando casi por completo la singularidad que los había llevado al borde de la catástrofe—. Al final todo se resume en una cosa: el amor. Ese maldito sentimiento que hace que los hombres se comporten como monos.

—Sin amor, sin ese maldito sentimiento, como tú dices, no existiría el mundo. Nacimos por amor y por amor morimos.

—Nacimos por… —lo miró a los ojos y sonrió—. Ah, vuelves a mi otra discusión filosófica preferida. Tienes ganas de… ¿metempsicosis, dices?

No supo qué desencadenó que aquella nube de información se concentrara en una única pregunta, pero la deducción le pareció tan simple como lógica.

—Ya has visto la luz, ¿verdad?

Dohko volvió a repasar aquel mapa de constelaciones desconocidas, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que se atrevió a formularla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese caballero de Géminis, que tiene ahora más de quinientos años, le ha cortado la trenza a Saga para hacer un cuerpo humano a la medida de su amante y transmigrar su alma en él?

—Piénsalo con detenimiento: si Alpheus y Céphisos alcanzaron una especie de punto de equilibrio óptimo lo suficientemente estable como para acceder a conocimientos incomprensibles para el ser humano, y si además, Cephisos conocía técnicas alquímicas capaces de poner en un brete las leyes de la naturaleza actuales, ¿qué no sería capaz de hacer por amor?

Un sonido ronco los hizo ponerse en guardia. Frente a ellos, la singularidad comenzó a palpitar y a expulsar materia, que caía y se diluía sobre las baldosas de piedra. El fenómeno duró unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que ambos guerreros se prepararan para atacar, pero no fue necesario. Al igual que se abrió, volvió a cerrarse hasta desaparecer. Dohko se agachó y buscó indicios de actividad aunque fue en vano.

—Si esta singularidad era un paso, acabamos de perder el acceso —gruñó—. Shion, ¿puedes buscar en tus libros cómo se cerró el _Agujero de Vacío_ del siglo XV?

—No se cerró —contestó Shion, completamente despejado de los efluvios de la marihuana—. Hizo desaparecer Aries. El templo se reconstruyó sobre los cimientos, igual que cuando nosotros…

El chino sintió la presencia de su amigo muy cerca, tanto como para que pudiera percibir la loción con la que se refrescaba tras el afeitado y el olor de su cabello. Un aroma a hombre que había estado a su lado durante mucho tiempo y en el que jamás se había fijado. Un hombre pacífico y tranquilo, pero fiero y apasionado cuando la ocasión lo requería. Un hombre atractivo, deseable. Un hombre…

—Deberías irte, Dohko. Ambos necesitamos descansar para ocuparnos de las tareas diarias.

Lo miró con un nudo en el estómago, y sus sentidos colapsados por imágenes de Shion en las más variadas posturas sexuales. Estaba seguro de que el caballero de Aries había captado su desazón emocional. Avergonzado, asintió y se inclinó; aún tenía algunas armas en el suelo.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —se atrevió a decirle, evitando su mirada.

—No hay nada entre Aiolos y yo —respondió el alquimista sin dejarle hablar—. Lo hice porque me sentía solo. Porque tú estabas lejos. Y porque iba a morir.

Dohko de Libra siempre había actuado de acuerdo a un plan establecido, y pocas veces se salía del guión que alguien había trazado por él. No solía plantearse cambios ni modificaciones, ya que los cambios eran algo que no encajaban bien en sus sistemas mentales. Pero por una vez en su vida, deseó ser un hombre atrevido y besar aquella boca, tocar aquel cuerpo y disfrutar de aquel bulto que se intuía entre las piernas del impresionante caballero de Aries. La mayor parte de sus compañeros tenían relaciones complejas entre ellos, y él tenía necesidades como cualquier otro, pero decidió obedecer, tomar sus armas y dirigirse a la salida.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad. Luego…

—Te sigo esperando.

El pecho del guerrero de Libra se encogió. Los caballeros, desde los de oro hasta los aprendices, eran sus niños, los hijos que jamás podría engendrar. Pero Shion era diferente: era su amigo, su compañero. Su hermano de armas.

—Pero no voy a hacerlo eternamente.

Dohko barajó la posibilidad de besarlo, de asaltarlo, de arrancarle la ropa, de atarlo y castigarlo. De amarlo lentamente, de follarlo con toda la pasión contenida tras años de inactividad sexual… pero no hizo nada. Se giró con sus armas en la mano, el rostro sombrío y un millón de preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza. No tenía tiempo para emprender una relación, a pesar de estar solo y de necesitar a Shion tanto como respirar. El Santuario estaba en peligro, y sus jóvenes compañeros tenían muchas heridas que sanar. Cuando todo terminara, se ocuparía de sí mismo. Hasta entonces, enfocaría todas sus fuerzas en ayudarles, porque para eso era el Patriarca.

Un Patriarca que no se percató de que la singuralidad que casi vuela por los aires el templo del Carnero Blanco se había anclado en la puerta de la entrada y que esperaba, como el caballo de Troya que era, el momento idóneo para atacar.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

 

 _In the midnight hour_   
_darkness falls across the land_   
_You tame the beast within,_   
_turn the monster into man_

 

**Hypnogaja. Voodoo baby**

 

—Si renuncio… ¿tendré que dejar de verle? —El joven se limpió el semen de los labios y se incorporó regalándole una sonrisa lasciva. Una de sus manos jugueteó con los rizos rubios, que nacían bajo su vientre como la espuma de un mar agitado. Aquella actitud lo provocaba más allá de los límites imaginables.  

 

—Será un adiós definitivo —respondió Aiolos mientras lo sentaba sobre sus muslos. Le mordisqueó un pezón hasta dejarlo enrojecido, que arrancó del muchacho un quejido de dolor.

 

—Echaré de menos su lanza —se frotó como un gatito y ronroneó de placer—. Me encanta sentirla dentro.

 

El Arquero lo agarró de las caderas y caminó con su preciada carga hasta la cama. Lo tumbó boca abajo y se echó sobre él, consciente del deseo que había vuelto a aflorar entre sus piernas. El joven lo enloquecía; tenía una intensa mirada azulada y una boca capaz de arrancar gemidos al hombre más casto, y eso era lo que él necesitaba en aquellos momentos. El sexo se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, además de ayudarle a olvidar el problema que se enquistaba en su interior y al que no quería enfrentarse. Aún no estaba listo para esa batalla.

 

—Bien afilada —gruñó Aiolos mientras le mordía la nuca—. Toda para ti, erguida en tu honor.

 

Le empinó las nalgas mientras se untaba de lubricante. Lo deseaba de forma febril, y su cuerpo reaccionó con el fuego de los veinte años, a pesar de que su mente pasaba de los cuarenta. Metió la mano entre sus piernas y acarició con destreza; el aprendiz se puso en cuatro casi de inmediato y meneó las caderas en un innecesario intento de provocación.

 

—Dilo, Jarek. Pídemelo —ordenó Aiolos.

 

— _Adelphos_ —gimió el joven—, _adelphos_ , clávame tu flecha hasta atrás. Hasta atrás, _adelphos_ …

 

Aiolos cerró los ojos y lo penetró hasta que no pudo avanzar más. El muchacho lanzó un grito desgarrado y asfixió las sábanas entre los dedos. Ya podía chillar hasta quedarse afónico: allí nadie le oiría. Estaban en la cabaña más alejada de los campos de entrenamiento y de las Doce Casas, el lugar perfecto para que el Arquero saciara la sed de sexo con la que había vuelto a la vida. Lo sujetó con fuerza de las caderas y lo taladró sin piedad, deleitándose con cada ruido que salía por su boca. Los gemidos derivaron en bufidos y gruñidos, para finalizar en quejas entrecortadas y súplicas. Habían llegado a un punto donde el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y el centauro dejaba atrás su humanidad y se comportaba como una bestia. A Jarek le gustaba jugar duro, y había encontrado el compañero perfecto en el ateniense.

 

—Ten cuidado con lo que pides —le advirtió mientras lo montaba—. Podrías conseguirlo.

 

Aiolos le colocó la erección en la boca y dejó que el muchacho le aliviara la tensión una última vez. La marea le llegó de forma súbita, y marcó los labios y las mejillas del joven para dejarse caer a su lado, lánguido y sudoroso. Aiolos se imaginó que en vez de con Jarek estaba con otro hombre, en otra cama y otro lugar, pero solo de pensarlo la herida de su pecho ardió como una tea. Ajeno a estos pensamientos, el escudero se acercó a él en busca de mimos, magullado y satisfecho. Aiolos lo cobijó entre sus brazos y lo acarició en silencio, disfrutando de los gimoteos agitados de su compañero.

 

—Debo ir a ver al Patriarca —murmuró el Arquero, tras un lapso de tiempo—. Deja tu renuncia sobre la mesa —se levantó y le limpió con cuidado. Adoraba ver sus marcas sobre la piel—. Y ten cuidado ahí fuera.

 

—Le echaré de menos, señor —contestó el joven, sincero.

 

—Yo también a ti, muchacho —mintió el griego—. Hasta la vista.

 

Salió en dirección a Aries sin mirar atrás. Cuando volviera a la cabaña, llevaría a otro subordinado para saciarse, aunque el vacío interno siguiera torturándolo sin cesar. Sabía lo que significaba y también cómo remediarlo, pero llevarlo a cabo era demasiado arriesgado y podía quedarse sin nada. Atrás habían quedado Saga, Perséfone y Shion. El presente y el futuro tenían otra cara y otro nombre.

 

Alcanzó el pórtico del Carnero Dorado a los pocos minutos. Un par de escuderos atendían las explicaciones del alquimista sobre transmutación y transmigración. Al notar la cercanía del Arquero, lo saludaron de forma marcial y  emprendieron la subida con sus notas bajo el brazo, dejándolos a solas.

 

—Atenea nos conceda un día provechoso —lo saludó Shion—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

 

Su aspecto representaba el de un hombre que rozaba la treintena, pero sus ojos reflejaban el peso de las experiencias acumuladas en sus más de doscientos años de vida. Aiolos le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Shion lo miraba con interés y una pizca de nostalgia.

 

—Con tanto jaleo no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo —reconoció el ateniense—, pero estoy muy contento con que Atenea te haya traído de vuelta. Eres una inspiración para todos nosotros.

 

El caballero de Aries asintió mientras apilaba unos cuantos libros sobre la mesa.

 

—Mi corazón se alegra de verte tan animado, jovencito —contestó—. Aunque tu aura está distinta. ¿Un poco más oscura, quizás?

 

El Arquero carraspeó y se tensó. Shion era uno de los psíquicos más poderosos de la Orden y lo conocía mejor que nadie. No quería esconderle nada, pero tampoco le apetecía confesarle abiertamente que le encantaba follar con muchachitos rubios de ojos azules. Follar hasta hacerlos gritar. Follar hasta dejarlos marcarlos.

 

—He renacido con unas ganas incontenibles de probar cosas nuevas, incluso algunas en las que jamás…

 

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones —el ceño del alquimista se relajó, y sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente más claros—. Mereces experimentar y disfrutar de las novedades, expandir tus campos de exploración —le ofreció una taza de té, que Aiolos aceptó con gusto—. Por algo representas al centauro más sabio del firmamento.

 

El griego alzó una ceja. Nunca sabía si Shion le leía los pensamientos o simplemente, era transparente para él. Notó calor en sus mejillas; se había ruborizado como una doncella.

 

—Soy uno de los pocos que ha vuelto con los poderes afinados. Me preocupa el estado de los demás. Sobre todo el de mi hermano y… el de Shura.

 

El mentalista se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y lo miró directamente. Aiolos jugueteó con la taza, sin saber cómo lidiar con las emociones que le evocaba el español.

 

—No debe ser fácil para ti enfrentarte al hombre que terminó con tu vida —le dio un sorbo a la bebida—. Su cercanía aviva recuerdos dolorosos, pero son esos recuerdos los que trazan, si me permites la expresión, nuestro mapa personal.

 

—No todo lo que pasó antes de la llegada de la diosa estuvo mal —reconoció el Arquero—. Algunos momentos fueron… inolvidables —le dijo, refiriéndose a su relación sentimental.

 

—En eso tengo que darte la razón. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue especial y único, Aiolos —contestó Shion con tranquilidad. El Arquero contempló sus hombros anchos y su perfil elegante, disfrutando de la cadencia grave de su voz—. Eras un muchacho delicioso y yo un viejo que se agarraba a la vida desesperadamente. Permaneces en mi memoria, con tu mirada inocente y el calor de tu cosmos, pero soy consciente que nuestro paso por el Inframundo nos cambió completamente.

 

_“Nos cambió demasiado. A ti te condenó y a mí me llevó al puto Elíseo. Me separaron de todos vosotros. De mi hermano. De mi amante. Y de mi  asesino”._

 

—No merecías terminar en el Cócito —respondió, azorado por la sinceridad del caballero de Aries.

 

—Jovencito —la sonrisa del alquimista se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza—. No soy tan luminoso como piensas. Hice cosas al final de mi vida de las que no me siento orgulloso. El Cócito era el lugar perfecto para nosotros. Para Saga, para Shura —enumeró—. Y para mí.

 

Aiolos tragó saliva al sentir cómo ardía la herida de su pecho. Era el aviso de lo que vendría a continuación: el filo de _Excalibur_ rebanándolo de lado a lado, la sangre sobre la mantita con la que llevaba arropada a la pequeña Atenea, y el frío de la piedra contra su espalda mientras se quedaba agazapado en el suelo como un ratón asustado. El dios le había ofrecido el agua de la _Cascada del Olvido_ para que Aiolos mitigara su dolor, pero el Arquero quería mantener todos sus recuerdos intactos, incluido el del día en el que su amigo, _compañero_ , puso fin a su existencia atacándolo en el acantilado.

 

—Las heridas psíquicas también pueden curarse —el griego captó el aroma del cuerpo de Shion, mezclado con el de los materiales utilizados para reparar las armaduras—. Pero el descanso es importante. Casi primordial.

 

—Antes necesito que mi hermano se recupere —replicó, mientras buscaba un poco de espacio para sí mismo. Su renacimiento había borrado todo interés sentimental en cualquiera que no fuera su amado, aunque nunca rechazaría un buen revolcón. Y Shion tenía una imaginación en asuntos de alcoba de lo más excitante—. Además —se centró en el pensamiento inicial, no era buena idea seguir pensando en sexo delante de un psíquico—, quiero ir a ver a Shura. Y a…

 

—Saga. El hombre con más amigos del Santuario —bromeó.

 

—El hombre que te asesinó, sí. Ese mismo. Creo que podemos hablar con propiedad —contestó, asqueado—. Los dos —recalcó.

 

—Yo lo provoqué —Shion tomó otro sorbo de su té y acarició el borde de la taza—. Yo le obligué a sacar a la bestia.

 

—¿De qué…? —Aiolos alzó las cejas, estupefacto. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

 

El caballero de Aries carraspeó y tomó aire. Aiolos lo miró impaciente. Su parsimonia conseguía que le dieran ganas de abofetearlo.

 

—Hablo de que me aproveché de su enfermedad —respondió al fin—. Bloqueé sus defensas mentales, excité al monstruo que llevaba dentro y me limité a esperar.

 

El Arquero se quedó mudo mientras buscaba en el rostro impasible de su antiguo amante un indicio de que estaba mintiendo. No lo encontró.

 

_“Él me lo enseñó en el pozo de la Nostalgia, pero no quise creerle”._

 

—No, no, no —negó Aiolos con una sonrisa incrédula—. No es verdad. Dime que no sabías que estaba poseído, o enfermo, o lo que quiera que le pasase. Dímelo —exigió.

 

El alquimista se centró en el contenido de su taza, como si buscara la respuesta en los posos del té. Luego alzó la mirada y la clavó en el ateniense, que continuaba esperando una respuesta distinta, algo que no le hiciera perder la fe en Shion, en la Orden y en la diosa.

 

—Los dos éramos conscientes del problema de Saga. Lo supimos en el momento en el que Solaria murió entre sus brazos.

 

—Por los dos te refieres a Dohko y a ti, ¿no es así? —replicó, sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad. Oírlo de la boca del hombre con el que se había acostado le dolía más de lo imaginable.

 

_“No está aquí porque no es como tú. Eras su peón, no su amigo. El peón con el que follaba cuando tenía ganas de sentirse humano”._

 

Las palabras del dios retumbaban en su cabeza sin cesar, y Aiolos se sintió cada vez más furioso.

 

—Era parte del plan —Shion hizo ademán de acercarse a él pero Aiolos lo fulminó con la mirada—. Necesitábamos que Arlés tomara el control y actuase como lo que es, un asesino.

 

—¿Aunque eso supusiera que el Santuario fuera masacrado? ¿Qué mi hermano creciera amargado y solo?

 

—La historia está tejida en el tapiz del Destino —le respondió, con una autoridad que no dejaba lugar a las dudas—. Ni los dioses pueden escapar del Último Designio.

 

—¡Palabrería barata! —bufó—. Ese discurso cuéntaselo a los otros, no a mí. ¡Yo iba a ocupar tu puto cargo!

 

—¡Aiolos, déjame explicarte! —bramó Shion—. ¡Mi obligación era cumplir con mi parte del plan! Había demasiado en juego, aunque eso me llevara a lo más hondo del Inframundo. Lo acepté porque ese era mi destino, así que deberías dejar tus prejuicios de lado, y seguir nuestro ejemplo.

 

El Arquero esbozó una sonrisa agria mientras su compañero recogía las tazas y las depositaba junto a la tetera. Esos dioses de los que Shion hablaba con tanta ligereza habían sido sus compañeros de juegos en el Elíseo, tras su juicio en el Tribunal Silencioso. Recordaba perfectamente todo el periplo desde que abandonó el mundo de los vivos hasta la Isla de los Bienaventurados: la procesión junto a los otros caídos, los guardias empujándolo dentro de la barca, el olor apestoso que emanaba del Estigia. Siempre creyó que el Infierno era tétrico, pero lo que jamás imaginó fue el hedor, la pestilencia que provenía de los cuerpos, de los guardianes, de la misma tierra, y de las salas donde, hacinados, esperaban su turno para ser encausados.

 

_“No me impresiona que seas un caballero de Atenea. Aquí eres un cadáver andante más. Veamos cuáles son tus pecados”._

 

Bajo la cicatriz que había dejado _Excalibur_ Aiolos tenía una incisión apenas visible al ojo humano, que le escocía cuando se duchaba. Se la había infligido un individuo con un instrumento musical, al sacarle el corazón de la caja torácica para pesarlo en una balanza.

 

_“Te llamas Aiolos Athanassakis. Naciste…”._

 

Se llevó la mano al pecho y jadeó. En su cabeza resonaban los ecos de los lamentos de sus compañeros de sala, los que por nacimiento debían ser juzgados por Eaco, uno de los tres jueces del Inframundo. Había hombres, mujeres y niños, ateridos de frío y de miedo, esperando el momento en el que pudieran alzarse al Elíseo o pudrirse en el Tártaro.

 

_“… y decidiste combatir sin protección porque temías matar a la niña si llamabas a tu armadura. Solo se puede esperar esto de un caballero de Atenea. Vuestra entrega me da asco”._

 

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y tosió. Cada palabra lo anclaba al pasado donde sólo estaban Saga, Perséfone y Shion, con sus amores enfermizos, desesperados y decadentes. El dios lo había moldeado como Hefesto moldeó a Pandora, a partir de barro y agua, dotándolo de la sinceridad de las bestias y minimizándole los prejuicios que Aiolos había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de su vida, por educación, por entorno y por arraigo cultural.

 

 _“Ven a mi morada, Aiolos_ —la voz de Hypnos eratan cristalina como el color de sus ojos; si se concentraba incluso podía rememorar el peso de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, que aún eran capaces de hacerlo estremecerse de placer—. _Serás mi invitado especial”_.

 

—Acepté mi destino —escupió el Arquero, dejando los recuerdos a un lado—. Lo abracé con todas mis malditas fuerzas, hasta que la vida se me escapó por la boca. No me vengas con moralidades, porque te las pasabas por la polla cuando follábamos sobre la silla patriarcal.

 

Fue la primera vez que vio a Shion echando chispas por los ojos, y gran parte de las herramientas celestes flotaron a su alrededor. Una parte de él disfrutó con el espectáculo; lo había conocido viejo y cansado, con demasiados secretos que ahora empezaba a comprender. La bestia que vivía en su interior rugió y el deseo de sacar el arco para apuntarlo con su flecha dorada y obligarlo a que la lamiera se volvió casi insoportable, pero bloqueó sus instintos de inmediato. Si el caballero de Aries era reservado con él, Aiolos no pensaba darle más información de la necesaria.

 

—Comprendo tu ira mejor de lo que crees, pero hice lo que debía y cumplí con mis obligaciones —le contestó una mirada ardiente y llena de ira—. Me debo a la Orden y a la diosa.

 

—Y terminaste en el Cócito —añadió el griego—. ¿Fue Eaco el que te juzgó? ¿Minos? Por tu ascendencia… debería ser el de Creta, ¿me equivoco?

 

—En realidad, ni uno ni el otro. Aquel día presidía el juzgado Lune, un viejo conocido —replicó—. Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, si te place.

 

Aiolos recordaba al joven, de larga cabellera y pálido como una estatua, que asistía a los jueces en épocas de gran afluencia de almas. Solía vestir una túnica oscura con ribetes bordados y portaba un libro que leía en silencio, con grabados e imágenes lóbregas, idénticos a los de las paredes de la sala del Juzgado donde trabajaba. En ocasiones, alzaba la vista y miraba al acusado, como si sopesara sus palabras y las comparara con las que estaban escritas en su manuscrito.

 

 _“En mi palacio del Sueño estás a salvo_ —le había dicho el dios tras reparar en él—. _Lejos de Lune  y de Valentine. Lejos de la inmundicia humana”._

 

Sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban, al comprender la dimensión de lo que Shion le había confesado. El alquimista también parecía afectado, y guardó un silencio incómodo que Aiolos necesitaba romper.

 

—Cuéntamelo todo. Si llego a saber que habíais maquinado este montón de mierda entre los dos, jamás le habría dado el voto de confianza a Dohko.

 

—Necesitaremos otro par de tazas de té —El antiguo caballero de Aries se fue hacia la cocina para preparar una tetera—. Dohko es un buen Patriarca —añadió—, no es justo juzgarlo por una única acción.

 

—Dame las respuestas que necesito y ya decidiré yo —gruñó.

 

Se quedó sentado mientras su antiguo amante preparaba la infusión. Le sudaban las manos, tenía la boca seca, y unas insoportables ganas de gritar. Gracias a tantos secretos lo había perdido todo: a su primer amor, abandonado a su suerte por sus compañeros, presa de una enfermedad mental. A su mejor amiga, cuando decidió ser algo más y el sexo lo destruyó todo entre ambos. Y a su vecino y compañero de entrenamiento, el muchacho que había hecho tan buenas migas con su hermano, y que a la postre, se convirtió en su asesino.

 

_“Todo esto lo imaginaba  pero, ¿por qué me duele tanto ahora?”._

 

El dios le advirtió del peligro que suponía rechazar la inmortalidad y abandonar el Elíseo, sobre todo porque su cuerpo humano llevaba años en el mundo de las sombras, pero Aiolos quiso seguir adelante. Volver a estar frente a su amado, aunque no pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos, merecía pagar un precio, era lo único que le importaba.

 

_“Qué forma tan bonita de mentirme a mi mismo. Ardo en deseos de entrar en él y que él entre en mí. No me alimento de sonrisas. Necesito algo físico”._

 

El propio Hefesto le proporcionó a Hypnos los ingredientes con los que se forjaron los primeros centauros y le indicó el procedimiento para crear un recipiente digno del alma de un caballero de Atenea. El segundo, por sus palabras.

 

 _“¿Es este? ¡Vaya! Es mucho más bello que el otro_ —había exclamado el Divino Cojo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del alma de Aiolos—. _¿Cómo se llamaba aquel desgraciado? Ah, sí. Belisario. Fue una lástima que saliera tan mal”._

  

_“Podría haber tenido un lugar de honor en las huestes de Hades_ —pensó Aiolos, de nuevo en el presente—. _Pero lo dejé todo por amor”._

 

—¿Estás preparado? —Shion le ofreció una taza de té y dejó una caja de madera con cigarros liados a mano sobre la mesita, ajeno a la marejada de recuerdos que habían inundado la mente del griego. Al olerlos, se percató de que se trataba de marihuana—. Te voy a mostrar algo que cambiará tu concepto del Santuario para siempre.

 

—¿Por eso has traído las _hierbas mágicas_?—señaló la caja del tabaco—. Ya no soy un crío. Suéltalo ya.

 

El alquimista tomó aire y lo miró directamente, dispuesto a obedecer.

 

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que cada Casa tiene sus leyes y sus costumbres. La de Aries tiene en su haber varias generaciones de alquimistas, pero no ha sido la única. Cáncer también contribuyó a la…

 

—Por favor —gruñó el griego—. Cuéntame la versión reducida, o cuando lleguemos a Piscis me habré muerto de viejo.

 

Shion lanzó un bufido pero asintió. Aiolos sabía que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria.

 

—La casa de Géminis siempre ha estado marcada por el estigma de la locura. Desde los tiempos mitológicos, solo un gemelo podía portar la armadura, y se elegía en juicio por combate.

 

—Si mencionas los tiempos mitológicos, sabrás que Castor y Polydeukes no tuvieron la obligación de matarse entre ellos —tomó un cigarro y lo encendió—. Uno murió porque su rival lo mató, y el otro decidió acompañarlo al Inframundo. _Esa_ —enfatizó— es la historia.

 

—Esa es la historia que el pueblo conoce. La gente no necesita saber más de lo necesario —tomó un sorbo de té. Luego dejó la taza y le dio una larga calada al suyo—. Pero no quiero desviarme del tema —retomó el hilo y miró a Aiolos a los ojos—. Castor y Polydeukes eran más que gemelos.

 

—¿Siameses? —bromeó el Arquero.

 

—No —cortó el alquimista—. Incestuosos.

 

Aiolos alzó las cejas, estupefacto.

 

—¡No digas tonterías. He estudiado las bitácoras de los antiguos caballeros de Sagitario y nadie, en ninguna parte, menciona tal atrocidad —se levantó, furioso—. Creí que te dedicabas a interpretar los movimientos de las estrellas, no a inventarte mentiras.

 

—Siéntate y escúchame, Aiolos —le imploró—. Tengo pruebas de que las leyendas de héroes y dioses estaban destinadas a conducir al inconsciente colectivo hacia determinadas prácticas que, de otra manera, no aceptaría de buen grado.

 

La boca del Arquero se curvó en una mueca amarga.

 

—¿Y crees que no hay incestos en la historia mitológica? —gruñó—. Sin ir más lejos, Zeus y Hera eran gemelos y también esposos, y nadie puso el grito en el cielo. ¿Afrodita y Ares? Esos también eran hermanos. Perséfone era hija de Zeus con su hermana Demeter. Casi todos los hijos de Zeus con las diosas principales eran producto de amores incestuosos.

 

Se retorció las manos y se separó el justillo de tela de la piel. De repente, sentía demasiado calor.

 

—Has cambiado mucho, Aiolos —murmuró el antiguo Patriarca—. Cuando eras más joven, hacías más concesiones a la fe pero ahora te lo cuestionas todo.

 

—Me abrieron los ojos —replicó el Arquero—. Prosigue, por los dioses.

 

El alquimista llenó las tazas de té. Aiolos encendió un segundo cigarro.

 

—Dame tu palabra de que vas a mantener en secreto todo lo que te voy a enseñar.

 

El caballero de la Novena Morada alzó las cejas y sintió auténticas ganas de estrangularlo con su cinta roja.

 

—Terminemos con esta tontería de una puta vez, porque estoy llegando a mi lí…

 

Shion se levantó sin mediar palabra y le colocó un legajo tan antiguo como pesado sobre las piernas que, al abrirlo, le llenó el pantalón de ceniza de papiro y de polvo. Estaba escrito en griego arcaico, aunque se conservaba en muy buen estado. Acarició las páginas rugosas y se quedó helado al ver el símbolo grabado en las esquina superior de cada una de las hojas.

 

—¿De… donde lo has sacado? —lo miró, atónito, mientras comprobaba que era uno de los libros de la Casa de Sagitario—. Este tomo… nunca lo había visto en mi templo.

 

—Ese libro, como la mayoría que tengo guardados en un lugar seguro, pertenece a la historia secreta del Santuario. Los llaman los Libros Apócrifos, ya que no fueron escritos por los caballeros dorados, sino por los maestres que dirigieron la Orden en las sombras.

 

—¿Tienes pruebas de que son auténticos? —preguntó Aiolos, ansioso—. La historia apócrifa es una leyenda que ha corrido por el Santuario, pero no tenemos constancia de que este tomo en concreto sea parte de….

 

—Ve al capítulo nueve, sección dos, versículo veinticinco, Aiolos.

 

—¿Tiene… numeración latina? —El griego pasó cada pieza de papel con cuidado, inclinándose a contemplar los dibujos y las ilustraciones que decoraban los márgenes. Cuando llegó a la página, se encontró con que saltaba a la siguiente.

 

—Lo que llaman Sagradas Escrituras… nosotros también tenemos algo que ver en ellas —comentó el alquimista.

 

—No está  —lo miró, inquisitivo—. La página no está.

 

—Alguien la arrancó de ese libro y la cosió en la historia de Géminis. Justo en la parte donde se habla de Alpheus y Céphisos.

 

—¿A qué caballero corresponde esta entrada? —preguntó Aiolos.

 

—A Belisario.

 

El caballero de Sagitario guardó silencio. Hefesto lo había comparado con él, y su cuerpo estaba hecho de la misma materia que la del hombre que una vez ocupó su templo. Ambos habían sido amantes de Hypnos.

 

Y ambos habían vuelto a Atenas por amor.

 

—¿Dónde está eso de los Dioskóuros de lo que me has hablado? —cambió radicalmente de tema—. Quiero ver ese secreto del que tanto te escandalizas.

 

Shion lo miró de forma grave, hizo ademán de añadir algo pero asintió antes de pronunciar palabra. Aiolos se secó el sudor de las manos limpiándoselas en el justillo.

 

—En este párrafo se habla de su nacimiento —señaló el guerrero de Aries—. De los huevos que parió Leda, fecundada por Zeus metamorfoseado en cisne, de la inmortalidad de uno y la mortalidad del otro, de lo que se esperaba de ambos.

 

Aiolos afirmó con la cabeza. El calor empezaba a ser asfixiante. Se secó las manos en el pantalón, llenándoselas de restos de papiro. Las miró con ansiedad; no dejaban de sudar.

 

_“Tsk. Tsk, tsk. Te enseñaré a controlar ese instinto, Aiolos. Tu cuerpo de bestia desea gobernar tu alma humana. Ten cuidado, o lo siguiente será relinchar y montar a toda yegua que tengas a tu alcance. O a todo potro. ¿Sabías que Eolo aceptaba el incesto en su propio palacio?”._

 

El eco de la voz del dios, justo en ese momento, lo dejó perplejo. ¿Por qué, en los momentos de tensión, recordaba con tanta claridad su vida en el Elíseo? Miró a Shion, que proseguía con el relato, ajeno a la marejada mental del ateniense. No le importaba si los gemelos habían follado de pie o tumbados, y tampoco si el amor que se profesaban era tan profundo como la laguna Estigia. Todo aquello eran estupideces que lo hacían perder el tiempo, sobre todo cuando había otros caballeros que necesitan su ayuda.

 

—Una historia de amor preciosa, y la demostración palpable de que los héroes eran una banda de maricones degenerados —gruñó—. Supongo que esto no vendrá a colación por lo que ha sucedido con Saga, ¿verdad? —despegó las nalgas de la silla—. Porque si estás insinuando que Saga se acostaba con su gemelo… ¿cómo se llamaba? —rememoró—. Kanon, sí, se llamaba Kanon —se retorció las manos de nuevo—, no puedo darte una respuesta, ya que no tengo ni idea del tipo de relación que mantenían después de que Solaria se encargara de separarlos. Lo único que puedo recordar es referente a una noche en que llegó hecho un mar de lágrimas, diciéndome que Kanon se había acostado con ella. Lo tomé como un delirio, no como algo real —confesó con amargura—. Creo que… me estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no supe comprenderle, y lo dejé solo con su problema. Perdido dentro de sí mismo.

 

El alquimista clavó su enigmática mirada en él, pero el ateniense sonrió con tristeza y tomó otro cigarro.

 

—Era tan brillante, tan capaz. Tan… apasionado —continuó Aiolos—, que lo creí invencible. Espero que sepa perdonarme.

 

Shion asintió y sonrió, como si le estuviera dando la razón en silencio.

 

—Estoy seguro que no te guarda rencor —apostilló el tibetano—. Fuiste el amor de su vida.

 

—Por eso sé que jamás le habría puesto encima las manos a su gemelo —replicó, y supo donde quería llegar Shion con toda aquella pantomima.

 

_“Me quemo”._

 

El ambiente se había vuelto asfixiante, y Aiolos se sentía arder. Se miró las manos y las vio calcinarse poco a poco, como si alguien las estuviera cocinando sobre una plancha invisible. Las piernas y los pies crepitaban, y pequeñas lenguas de fuego lamían sus sandalias y pantalones. Se levantó de un brinco en busca de algo con lo que apagarse, pero todo ardió a su alrededor. De repente, Shion había desaparecido, dejándolo completamente solo. ¿Dónde se había metido, y más aún, por qué no lo ayudaba? El lugar donde había estado el alquimista se diluyó frente a sus ojos, dando paso a la figura de un hombre de pelo largo y rostro angustiado que lo miraba con desesperación.

 

— _Ayúdame_.

 

Aiolos lo escuchó con claridad, aunque el desconocido mantuviera su boca cerrada. El hombre permanecía en mitad del taller, rodeado por un aura rojiza y violenta. El ateniense retrocedió en busca de la puerta; el fuego le había alcanzado las entrañas y necesitaba buscar un lugar donde apagar el ardor. Si salía del taller, en pocos minutos podría alcanzar la arena y revolcarse en ella, pero no era capaz de encontrar la puerta. ¿Quién la había cambiado de sitio? Pateó la pared desesperado, pero nadie hizo caso a sus súplicas, que emergieron de su garganta como jadeos roncos. La piel se había caído a trozos y los huesos relucían.

 

— _Necesito que me ayudes. Por favor_.

 

Se giró en busca de otra salida, pero la sala ya no era el lugar acogedor en el que Shion pasaba largas horas reparando las armaduras, sino un cuarto lóbrego y oscuro,  con miles de tarros de cristal llenos de sustancias y de seres de naturaleza desconocida, y con una mesa cubierta de sangre y de vísceras humanas.

 

— _Quiero enseñarte algo. Observa._

 

Los sentidos de Aiolos se quedaron embotados a causa de la secuencia de imágenes que desfilaron ante sus ojos, y el fuego pasó a un segundo lugar. Veía con toda claridad al hombre de pelo blanco y a su gemelo, mientras trabajaban en algún proceso alquímico desconocido para Aiolos. Uno recitaba un mantra mientras el otro dibujaba símbolos sobre un círculo alquímico con figuras que el Arquero ya había visto en el palacio del Sueño. A sus pies yacía una cabra, cuyo pelaje y cuernos se habían teñido de dorado, balando con una desesperación que le estaba rompiendo los tímpanos.

 

— _Lo hemos conseguido. Stephanos, lo hemos conseguido._

 

El hombre de cabello oscuro, ajeno a la mirada de Aiolos, sonrió de satisfacción. El cordero se había levantado y caminaba por el taller en busca de comida. El albino se agachó y le dejó un platito con leche, acarició el vellón dorado y se giró hacia su gemelo, que lo miraba con intensidad. Se unieron en un beso apasionado y alzaron un brazo a la vez. Los dedos buscaron a sus idénticos y se unieron en un agarre indestructible.

 

— _Tómame, Stephanos_.

 

El griego sintió asco y fascinación al descubrir cómo dejaban de lado los prejuicios y se entregaban a un sexo primitivo y arcano, a una comunión más allá de los cuerpos y de las mentes. Quería salir de allí y gritar hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales, lleno de envidia y de frustración. Él no era peor que ellos, ya que estaba enamorado de alguien al que también lo unían los sagrados lazos de la sangre. Se agarró a la pared al sentir cómo desaparecía todo ante sus ojos: la mesa, los tarros, la cabra, los hombres fornicando. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de controlar la desesperación y se tapó los oídos con las manos, aunque seguía escuchando sus voces con total claridad.

 

— _Tú traerás el equilibrio, Sagitario. No confíes en la Bestia. Mátalo o él te matará._

  

_“Atenea… Atenea… por todo lo sagrado…”._

 

Los gritos se transformaron en aullidos y éstos en alaridos guturales que removieron las entrañas del Arquero. Se encontraban de nuevo en el taller, y sobre sus cabezas brillaban dos pequeños soles que rotaban uno alrededor del otro, semejante a una estrella binaria perfecta. Pero la luz se volvió oscuridad cuando el albino salió disparado hacia atrás, con el rostro desfigurado y lleno de sangre. Su gemelo, Stephanos, gritaba un _mantra_ mientras le sellaba la herida con una técnica alquímica que no parecía surtir efecto. El otro hombre se movió de forma espasmódica hasta que el último aliento de vida se escapó de su boca, dejándolo inerte. Su hermano, presa de la desesperación, degolló a la cabra y se untó de su sangre, aplicó un nuevo sello y lo tomó entre los brazos, mientras el animal moría entre estertores, y se reducía a polvo.

 

— _¡No me dejes! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!_

 

Los tarros cayeron al suelo, y la reacción fue tan fuerte que se generó un _Agujero de Vacío_ y el taller se vio reducido a escombros. Sin embargo, Stephanos parecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, centrado en insuflarle la vida a su moribundo hermano. Aiolos puso especial atención en el fenómeno y se percató de que el fondo que se veía tras los dos gemelos era distinto al de la devastación de Aries. Habían conseguido elevar una burbuja espacio temporal, donde el tiempo _parecía_ ir hacia atrás, ya que el rostro herido del hombre albino volvía a recomponerse, a excepción de uno de sus ojos.

 

— _Cuerpo por cuerpo. Sangre por sangre. Vida por vida._

 

Aiolos no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: el rostro del hombre herido volvió a reconstruirse, mientras que el del Stephanos comenzaba a despellejarse y a sangrar de forma abundante, como si la herida de uno estuviera trasmutándose en el otro. Tras ellos, el vellón del carnero comenzó a expulsar humo y el dorado de su lana se convirtió en una madeja de hilos negros que lo cubrieron por completo. Los dos gemelos, de espaldas al fenómeno, eran ajenos al peligro que corrían, ya que el animal se había convertido en un monstruo con miles de tentáculos que avanzaba hacia su desprevenida presa.

 

Si nadie los ayudaba, el ser los atraparía y asfixiaría.

 

_“No es real, no está sucediendo pero tengo que ayudarlos. ¡Tengo que ayudarlos!”._

 

Aiolos llamó a su armadura y el centauro acudió raudo, con la flecha preparada para clavarse en la injusticia y la maldad. Inmerso en la visión e ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo en el presente, tensó la cuerda del arco incapaz de escuchar los gritos de su antiguo amante, que elevaba un muro de cristal y le suplicaba que dejara de apuntarle. Para Aiolos, Shion había dejado de existir, ya que tanto él como su armadura estaban encadenados al sufrimiento de los gemelos. Su vestidura era como él, puro fuego, y las llamas emergían de sus botas y terminaban en sus alas, dándole un aspecto similar a un fénix a punto de despegar.

 

Disparó la flecha hacia el monstruo que amenazaba con agarrarse a las piernas del hombre de su visión, alcanzando el vértice del _Agujero de Vacío_ que, a causa de la gran cantidad de energía cósmica acumulada, era cada vez más grande y había engullido gran parte de los escombros de lo que una vez fue el templo de Aries.

 

— _¡AYÚDANOOOOOOOOOOOS!_

 

El agujero se cerró cuando la flecha penetró en él como si jamás hubiera existido. El alarido flotó en el aire hasta convertirse en el eco del viento a través de la ventana. Aiolos se desplomó en la silla y jadeó; su armadura estaba ardiendo.

 

—Los… he visto —dijo, presa de la agitación.

 

Shion estaba completamente empapado en sudor, con los cristales del muro defensivo cayendo en jirones.

 

—Casi… me matas, Aiolos —gimió—. ¿Tuviste… una visión?

 

El griego lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

 

—Sí. Los he visto.

 

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor. Tenía la melena empapada.

 

—¿Al hombre del parche? —logró articular—. Y a su hermano gemelo.

 

Shion alzó las marquitas de su frente, sorprendido.

 

—¿A los dos? ¿Estás seguro?

 

—Como que estaban aquí mismo, Shion —replicó el Arquero—. Pero los muebles eran distintos, y ellos… iban vestidos de una forma diferente. Con túnicas. Con túnicas de patriarca —continuó, mientras se agachaba junto a la puerta y comprobaba que el _Agujero de Vacío_ se había sellado por completo—. Algo fue mal y uno de ellos perdió la vida. Estaban muy unidos —prosiguió—. Los ví…  —pero no apuntó qué estaban haciendo.

 

_“Los envidio. Quiero  amarle como se aman ellos. Quiero que sea mío”._

 

—¿Te encuentras bien, Aiolos? —se acercó a él con preocupación. El ateniense se apartó de forma instintiva.

 

—¿Cephisos llegó a tener algún cargo importante en la Orden? —la cabeza le bullía de ideas—. ¿Por qué iba vestido con una túnica papal?

 

—Cephisos no fue patriarca, sino Belisario —apostilló Shion, sentándose de nuevo—. De alguna manera, Alpheus no fue separado de él al llegar, violando la sagrada regla que se iniciaba con el propio Zeus, que para evitar que uno de los gemelos tuviera más poder que el otro, dividió las estrellas de la constelación de Géminis. Así, se veían obligados a resonar en la misma frecuencia para ocupar su lugar en el Olimpo.

 

—Y gracias a esa “sagrada regla”, la Casa los obliga a combatir por la armadura, convirtiendo a uno de ellos en la sombra de su hermano —finalizó Aiolos.

 

—En efecto. El resto de los dioses no vieron con buenos ojos que Zeus beneficiara a los primeros Géminis, así que en una asamblea decidieron castigarlos y los obligaron, a partir de ese momento, a mantener una lucha fraticida para instaurar el mito del descenso a los Infiernos y su posterior reencuentro.

 

—Y nosotros fuimos tan estúpidos como para continuar perpetuando generación tras generación ese exterminio controlado, todo para mayor tranquilidad de los dioses.

 

El alquimista tomó otro legajo y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Leyó en alto parte de la historia mitológica de Géminis, de los inconvenientes de permitirles estar juntos, de la obligatoriedad de ser separados a causa de la relación de Alpheus y Céphisos.

 

—Una pareja de Géminis unidos por los lazos del amor pusieron en jaque no solo a la Orden, sino al universo tal y como lo conocemos —terminó de recitar el caballero de Aries.

 

—¿Y por eso separamos a Kanon de Saga? —escupió Aiolos—. Los obligamos a vivir bajo unas reglas escritas hace miles de años. ¿Dónde está el pasaje en el que el Patriarca debía hurgar en la cabeza de Saga para que se convirtiera en Arlés y diezmara a medio santuario? —manoteó, desesperado—. ¿Dónde está escrito que tú y yo debíamos caer por sus maquinaciones? ¿Esta es la historia que quieres perpetuar? —apuntó al legajo con el dedo—. ¿Este es el Santuario que querías dirigir? ¿El que yo debía dirigir si no hubiera muerto? —apretó los puños y lo miró con el odio inyectado en los ojos.

 

—Yo tenía que comandar una insurrección en el Inframundo —contestó Shion con una calma ficticia. Parecía tan cansado como el propio Aiolos—. Debía ir preparándolo todo para la llegada de los demás, y tenía que asegurarme que mi pecado fuera lo suficientemente grave como para ser condenado sin posibilidad de…

 

—¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, Shion! No pude ayudarlo cuando era un cadete, así que voy  a hacerlo ahora— le interrumpió—. Y te aconsejo que no trates de detenerme.

 

Pasó las hojas del libro con cuidado, buscando alguna ilustración que le diera más información sobre los gemelos. La visión había sido demasiado intensa y aún le ardían los nervios oculares, así que prefirió buscar indicios que le ayudaran a fijar los detalles en su memoria. Encontró una ilustración donde aparecían los dos hombres, con la adolescencia aún a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

—Apenas dos críos —murmuró.

 

—¿Has visto cómo se llaman?

 

Aiolos le tendió el papiro con cuidado de no quemar sus hojas. La armadura aún estaba caliente.

 

—K… ¿Khristophoros?  —preguntó—. Y Stephanos… dos nombres griegos. Lo habitual.

 

—Así es, pero, ¿te has fijado en sus apellidos?

 

El ateniense frunció el ceño. ¿Qué importaba como se apellidaran?

 

—S… v… —tragó saliva—. Svarakis.

 

Miró a Shion, estupefacto. El rostro del alquimista revelaba la gravedad de lo que acababan de descubrir.

 

—Khristophoros y Stephanos Svarakis, los guerreros Alpheus y Cephisos de Géminis, son ascendientes de Kanon y de Saga. Así que, si no he interpretado mal toda esta información —prosiguió Shion—, ya sabemos donde están los dos caballeros que desaparecieron en el siglo XV.

 

—¿Y qué puede significar? —le preguntó el Arquero.

 

—Que las guerras sagradas que suceden cada 263 años, quizás hayan llegado a su fin.

 

Aiolos volvió la vista a la mesa donde Alpheus recibía las embestidas de Cephisos y apretó el puño. Luego, volvió a mirar a Shion con determinación.

 

—Ni una palabra de esto a Saga. No quiero que esa cosa que lleva dentro vuelva a tomar control de su voluntad. ¿Sabemos algo de su gemelo?

 

—Solo lo que él nos ha dicho. Pero si alguien puede encontrarlo, es Milo. Por eso lo enviamos a Atlantis.

 

—Creí —Aiolos frunció el ceño, extrañado— que era una misión diplomática.

 

—Y lo es —certificó el otro—. Pero Milo y Kanon se enfrentaron ante la diosa cuando nosotros empezamos el asalto al Santuario. Según lo que ella misma me explicó, llegaron a unirse a través de Antares. Y luego, Kanon debió buscarlo por el Inframundo, con resultados nulos, por lo que pude entender.

 

—¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? Los informes de la batalla son inconclusos.

 

—Arreglé Géminis —le confesó con una sonrisa enigmática—. Y siempre se me ha dado muy bien leer la impronta de las armaduras. De todas, incluida la tuya.

 

El griego tragó saliva. La mirada del alquimista dejaba claro que conocía el secreto por el que Aiolos había vuelto a la vida, y lo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por un amor no correspondido. Se puso de pie y suspiró con gravedad.

 

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

 

Aiolos lanzó un suspiro de hastío, harto de fingir que sus sentimientos eran fraternales, y no de índole más íntima.

 

—Iré a por él. Y lo amaré como jamás lo han amado.

 

—No soy nadie para cuestionar tu vida privada, Aiolos. No sólo Zeus era incestuoso. Los hijos de Eolo, el dios del que llevas el nombre, estaban casados entre ellos. Algo debe significar.

 

Se quedó quieto y callado, como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre su tumba. Esa era la manera de verbalizar sus corazonadas, el instinto que se adelantaba a cualquier pensamiento racional. No le hizo falta girarse, porque sabía quién estaba allí, con una mirada llena de desconfianza y de tristeza.

 

_“Una mirada llena de dolor. Un dolor que no supe interpretar”._

 

—Noté cómo se cerraba un portal —no se dirigió a nadie en concreto; Saga mantuvo los ojos clavados en un punto indeterminado, más allá de Shion y de él. Más allá de las estrellas—. Y he venido para saber si os encontrabais bien.

 

—Estamos bien, Saga. Si quieres pasar, tengo una taza de té para ti. Aiolos ya se iba.

 

El ateniense se irguió y plegó las alas, que ya se habían enfriado. Saludó a Shion con una reverencia, recogió el legajo que pertenecía a la casa de Sagitario y caminó hasta llegar a la altura de Saga, que llevaba una venda antiquemaduras alrededor de la muñeca.

 

_“Llevas oculto el mismo punto que los gemelos unían cuando se hacían el amor”._

 

—Que Atenea te proteja en este día —susurró cerca de su oído—. Creo que deberíamos mantener una conversación, en privado, si te parece bien.

 

—¿Hay algo que tengamos que decirnos, Arquero? —espetó Saga con sequedad.

 

—Pedirme perdón por haber dado la orden de asesinarme podría ser un buen comienzo. ¿No te parece?

 

Se alejó con una sonrisa mientras Saga lo miraba atónito. Era la primera vez que se sentía cómodo consigo mismo desde su vuelta a la vida, y ni los dioses ni los hombres iban a evitar que amara en silencio al joven por el que había abandonado la eternidad.

 

El muchacho, su León dorado, lo merecía.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

 

_Do we get it? No._   
_Do we want it? Yeah._   
_This is the new shit,_   
_Stand up and admit._

**Marilyn Manson. This is the new shit**

 

—¡Iantho! —rugió—. ¡Dile a ese hij… a Shura que estoy aquí!

Aioria maldijo entre dientes el poco tacto del _doncel_ de Capricornio por hacerlo esperar a la puerta del templo y no salir a recibirlo. Apretó los puños y contuvo las ganas de darse la vuelta y buscar cobijo en Sagitario, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. El Patriarca le había ordenado visitar al guardián de la Décima Casa en calidad de paramédico. Aioria alegó todo tipo de objeciones, pero Dohko fue claro: si él no quería tratar a Shura, obligaría a Aiolos a hacerlo, y lo que menos deseaba el Leon era que su hermano se involucrara aún más con el hombre que le había quitado la vida. Lanzó un bufido y miró al cielo. Cumpliría la orden del Patriarca y ayudaría al español en su curación, por muy descabellada que fuera la idea.

—¡Iantho, joder! ¡Me voy a congelar si sigo aquí!

Se acarició los brazos y para su desgracia, varias chispas procedentes de sus dedos chocaron contra las piedras del pórtico. Sintió un escalofrío; su sentido del tacto continuaba interpretando el clima de forma errónea. A pesar de rozar los veintidós grados, estaba tiritando de frío, como si un _daimon_ se dedicara a juguetear con su termostato interno girando la palanca de un lado a otro.

—Sé bienvenido, Aioria, a esta la Casa de Capricornio.

Se puso en guardia al reconocer la figura que apareció en la penumbra del pasillo. El hombre que en el pasado había sido un guerrero temible, de constitución fibrosa y capaz de hacer bailar a las piedras para luego partirlas en dos, ahora era un esperpento flaco y desgarbado, con la cara llena de heridas, el pelo cortado a trasquilones y una eterna oscuridad bajo los ojos.

—Déjate de bienvenidas —contestó con frialdad—. Quiero terminar este suplicio cuanto antes, así que empecemos de una maldita vez.

El español no replicó, cosa que Aioria agradeció en silencio. Caminaron con paso rápido por el corredor acolumnado, que sólo mantenía encendidas unas pocas antorchas y del que habían desaparecido todas las estatuas y tapices. Las paredes desnudas mostraban tajos en el enyesado, así como el marco y en la puerta del dormitorio del caballero.

—Por aquí —indicó Shura.

No hacía falta que le dijera dónde estaba su cuarto, Aioria ya lo sabía. De niño solía jugar a esconderse tras los pedestales y las columnas, para desesperación de su hermano.

—Desnúdate —ordenó con brusquedad—. Todo fuera, excepto la ropa interior. Eso te lo puedes dejar.

El guerrero obedeció. Se despojó de la casaca y la depositó sobre el escritorio, junto a la lamparilla que proyectaba más sombras que luces en las paredes de la habitación. Luego, se quitó los pantalones y los dejó doblados en el respaldo de la silla. Se cubrió con un albornoz deshilvanado, y aunque la penumbra lo hacía parecer aún más demacrado, no perdió la compostura.

—Antes de empezar, ¿me permites ofrecerte un poco de pan? ¿Vino? Tengo queso de ov…

—Si estoy aquí es porque el Patriarca me ha dado una orden directa y no me queda más remedio que obedecer, tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero —recalcó Aioria, haciendo alusión a lo sucedido entre Aiolos y Shura mucho tiempo atrás—. Así que no insistas —finalizó—. Tu hospitalidad me importa una mierda.

—Hubo un tiempo en que te gustaba estar en esta casa.

—Ese tiempo murió el mismo día que mataste a mi hermano.

El caballero de la Décima Morada desvió la mirada y encajó la negativa con un estoico silencio.

_“Ni siquiera tienes cojones para contestarme. Qué patético eres”._

Dejó la bolsa de esencias sobre la mesa y la abrió, dividido entre el placer por humillar al hombre que había ejecutado a su hermano y la culpa por aprovecharse de la debilidad de una persona enferma. No le apetecía perpetuar el odio y la tristeza en su nueva vida pero, si lo perdonaba, ¿no estaría traicionando el juramento de venganza que hizo frente a la armadura de Sagitario? Shura ya no era el guerrero orgulloso que blandía la _Espada de la Justicia_ , sino un despojo con el cosmos tan enloquecido como el suyo propio. Abrió varios botecitos y dejó incienso sobre un quemador. Su naturaleza le exigía mirar hacia delante y disfrutar del calor de su hermano. Vivir en la amargura no era propio de los regidos por Apolo.

—Colócate boca abajo —ordenó, dejando los pensamientos de lado—. Y separa las piernas.

Aioria se descalzó y abrió las contraventanas mientras Shura depositaba el albornoz encima de la silla y se tumbaba sobre el catre, cubierto únicamente por unos calzoncillos desgastados. Los rayos del sol revelaron el penoso estado del cuarto, que se había quedado sin pintura en las paredes y casi sin madera en el techo. El suelo mostraba cortes profundos pero imprecisos, señal de lo poco afinada que estaba _Excalibur_.

_“Como si fuera lo único que está desafinado en este maldito lugar”._

—Prefiero… la oscuridad. La luz me hace daño —murmuró boca abajo.

—Pero yo prefiero ver donde pongo las manos, aunque no me guste lo que veo.

—Aioria, yo…

—Deja de parlotear —cortó el griego mientras estudiaba el mapa estelar de su paciente—. Voy a tratar de resincronizarte la estrella de la cadera.

_Deneb Algedi,_ la _Cola de la Cabra_ , no estaba precisamente en la cadera, sino muy cerca de los testículos, aunque ninguno de los dos quiso añadir más a la localización de la _delta capricornii_. Era de vital importancia que Aioria limpiara y recalibrara las estrellas principales y a la postre, puntos vitales del español, para que el caballero de Sagitario pudiera trabajar a nivel cósmico en el aura enferma y restaurarla. Esa era la habilidad que destacaba a los guerreros de fuego del resto de la orden: su capacidad para reparar cosmos, piel y metal.

_“Menudo puto sitio donde tengo que inyectarte el Fluido”._

El ateniense no quería pensar en que estaba a punto de hacerle un masaje erótico a uno de los hombres que más detestaba, aunque tampoco supiera de dónde nacía ese odio tan visceral. Ambos eran, a fin de cuentas, víctimas del _Puño Diabólico_ de Saga, la técnica de manipulación y control mental de la Casa de Géminis. Aioria tenía la sospecha de que había sucedido algo entre ellos y Saga cuando se encontraron frente al Muro de los Lamentos.

Algo que tenía que ver con él y con Aiolos pero que no era capaz de recordar.

_“Mi memoria no está fina. Ni ella, ni mis poderes… ni yo mismo”._

Extendió sobre la piel escamosa y cuarteada del caballero de Capricornio una mezcla de aceite de bergamota y jazmín. Masajeó con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en desentramar los nudos de los músculos, que aunque maltrechos, reaccionaban a las descargas que se escapaban por las puntas de sus dedos. El español guardaba un silencio tenso, y contraía las manos cuando las de Aioria se acercaban a los cortes entre las piernas. Al principio no imaginaba a qué podían deberse; luego descubrió que, al igual que _Eduardo Manostijeras,_ echar una meada se convertía en un acto similar a jugar a la ruleta rusa.

_“Pobre hombre”._

Elevó su cosmos lo suficiente para invocar el _Fluido_. Las piedras del templo sisearon y varias partículas de yeso y pintura cayeron sobre ambos. Se sacudió e impuso las manos abiertas sobre la herida producida por la flecha de Aiolos, y le aplicó una descarga eléctrica para neutralizar el pulso oscuro que emanaba de su interior. El caballero de Capricornio estranguló las sábanas hasta dejarlas hechas una bola, aunque en completo silencio.

—Menuda decoración le has hecho al templo —comentó Aioria para aliviar la tensión—. Atenea te va a contratar como interiorista, si no te despeña Penteo abajo.

—No consigo controlar mi poder —respondió su paciente—. Temo que Iantho termine herido, así que he despedido a mi _doncel_ de forma temporal.

—Voy a aplicarte el _Fluido_ —informó Aioria—. Necesito que estés quieto y callado —le contestó, más relajado.

Se estalló los nudillos y movió las manos con brusquedad. Abrió y cerró los puños para diluir el maná que corría por su torrente sanguíneo. En el proceso brotaron varios chispazos, aunque no eran tan virulentos como los días anteriores. Ya no llevaba el sello de contención, por lo que los accesos de ira eran mucho más llevaderos, pero su poder seguía desbordándose a pesar del cuidado que ponía al aplicarlo. Aún así, prefería ir dando calambrazos como un poste de alta tensión a alternar episodios de tristeza con otros de euforia. La bipolaridad le recordaba a Saga y por nada del mundo quería parecerse al caballero de Géminis.

—¿Listo?

—Adelante.

Al agarrar los tobillos del guerrero de la Décima Morada sintió cómo el exceso de energía se convertía en una gran cantidad de _Fluido_ que recorría sus venas sin posibilidad de contenerlo. Trató de avisarle sobre lo que iba a experimentar, pero no le dio tiempo; Shura lanzó un fuerte gemido, movió las caderas contra el colchón de forma involuntaria y sus dedos dejaron las sábanas hechas jirones. La herida de la espalda se abrió, se cerró de inmediato y exhaló un hilillo de humo dorado hasta desaparecer por completo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Aioria, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—No… precisamente —gimió el español.

Se separó de él como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Shura buscó algo con lo que taparse y escondió su rostro contra la almohada. La inyección de _Fluido_ generaba un placer tan indescriptible que solía terminar en orgasmo.

—Es un efecto secundario normal. No tienes por qué avergonzarte —mintió mientras contenía la respiración. El olor a semen excitaba sus instintos primarios—. Voy a la cocina a lavarme las manos.

El caballero de Capriconio desapareció tras la puerta del baño cuando Aioria abandonó la habitación. Salió a los pocos minutos, ataviado con una camiseta raída, un pantalón lleno de cortes y con el pelo aún más enmarañado que cuando llegó al Santuario.

_“Das asco. Y yo doy pena. Roshi es un genio al obligarnos a vernos cara a cara”._

—Ahora sí te aceptaré ese queso —dijo, cansado de tanta tensión.

Shura alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa. Por un momento, volvió a ser el chaval que no entendía ni una palabra de griego moderno y se expresaba como Homero en _La odisea_. Se dirigió a la alacena y se enfrascó en preparar un delicioso aperitivo de su tierra: caldo de la Rioja, queso curado de cabra y pan de hogaza, mientras Aioria esperaba hambriento a que terminara de poner la mesa. El uso continuado del _Fluido_ le abría el apetito.

—Que Atenea nos guarde y proteja en este día —dijo el español, mientras efectuaba las libaciones correspondientes.

—Que así sea.

Probó, por vez primera desde su accidentado reencuentro, el vino y el pan, aceptando la hospitalidad de Zeus Ático. Era su forma de firmar un armisticio y de obligarse a no matarlo, al menos en un futuro cercano.

—Buen apetito, Aioria, y _que aproveche_ —musitó Shura, primero en griego y finalizando en castellano.

Tomó asiento a una distancia prudencial de su anfitrión. A plena luz y sin la vestidura negra, Shura aparentaba más de cincuenta años, y no los treinta y pico que tenía realmente. Las heridas en mejillas, mentón y cuello eran producto de su afeitado, y revelaban lo desafinado que tenía su poder.

—Quisiera que me explicaras una cosa, si no tienes inconveniente —bebió un trago de vino. El calor en su estómago le dio las fuerzas necesarias para acometer la conversación.

—Adelante —contestó Shura.

—Lo que dijiste… ¿era verdad? En Aries, quiero decir.

El español tensó los dedos y miró al suelo. Aioria comenzó a impacientarse, pero controló la estática lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí —reconoció—. Tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia tu hermano.

—Pero nunca le dijiste nada. No te declaraste.

—El mantenía una relación con Saga —explicó Shura, alejando su plato—. Luego, fue pareja de Shion, y por último estuvo con Perséfone. Yo no tenía cabida en su mundo.

—¿Y por eso lo mataste? ¿Estabas celoso?

Shura lo miró directamente a los ojos. En ellos había dolor y vergüenza.

—No —respondió el español—. Yo respetaba a Aiolos, aunque no comprendiera qué veía en determinadas personas.

—Habla, por Atenea —replicó el griego.

—Está bien —asintió—. Yo estaba aquí, en este Templo —rememoró—, y mi _doncel_ me informó de que el Patriarca requería mis servicios y que debía portar Capricornio. No dude porque no era la primera vez que solicitaba mi presencia. Creí que sería algún asunto referente al Santuario Montañés, así que me presenté en sus aposentos, pero él estaba en los de Atenea, junto a la cunita.

Aioria lo escuchaba muy atento, sin perder detalle del relato.

—Balbuceaba fuera de sí —prosiguió—. Algo sobre un renegado que había intentado matar a la diosa. Inspeccioné el cuarto y me di cuenta de que la diosa no estaba.

—Continúa.

—Le pregunté qué había pasado para que Atenea no estuviera en su cunita, pero él sólo escupía el mismo nombre una y otra vez. Me negué a creerlo, era algo completamente descabellado, pero él lo repetía como un mantra: Aiolos. Aiolos. Aiolos…

—Tenías que haberle partido la cabeza a ese hijo de la gran puta —gruñó el ateniense.

—Apenas podía creerlo. Le dije que alguien como Aiolos jamás le pondría la mano encima a la diosa, ya que él adoraba a esa niñita. Pero el Patriarca insistía —crispó los dedos—, decía que tenía que salir a darle caza, que era un traidor.

—¿Y por qué cumpliste la orden? —gimió Aioria—. ¿Por qué no te negaste?

—¡No me quedaba otra opción! —alzó la voz—. A pesar de mis dudas, debía salir a buscarlo. Retrasé el momento todo lo que pude, porque en el fondo no quería enfrentarme a él; imaginar que alguien como tu hermano pudiera cometer tal atrocidad se escapaba a mi comprensión. Sin embargo, deseaba llegar al fondo de la cuestión, demostrarle al Patriarca que estaba equivocado, pero al encontrarnos en los riscos cercanos a la puerta sudoeste, la actitud de Aiolos me llenó de perplejidad. Llevaba a la niña en brazos, sí, pero Sagitario estaba en la caja, a su espalda.

—¿Ves? —Aioria se levantó y de dos pasos se plantó frente al español. Este no tardó en levantarse y quedarse de pie, visiblemente disminuido—. ¡Debiste confiar en él!

Shura tomó aire, lo contuvo en sus pulmones y lo expulsó a continuación.

—Aioria —lo miró a los ojos—. Todo apuntaba a que estaba huyendo con la diosa. Sabes que desertar está penado con la muerte —continuó—, y el Patriarca me había dado la orden directa de detenerlo. Si hacía oídos sordos y le permitía marcharse, ¿no sería yo igual de traidor que él? Mi casa es custodia de la Espada de la Justicia. Nos convocan a menudo para dirimir disputas o aportar el voto de calidad en un empate, tras valorar el dictado de Libra. ¿Cómo podría cumplir entonces con ese cometido?

El griego le respondió con un bufido.

—Intenté dialogar con él —prosiguió, mientras continuaba clavado en su sitio—. Le pedí que se entregara, pero no se avino a razones —sus propios dedos abrían heridas en las palmas de sus manos—. Me rogaba que lo dejara marchar.

Aioria apretó los puños y la estática le erizó el cabello. Los cubiertos chisporrotearon a su alrededor. Afianzó sus pies descalzos sobre el mármol para actuar como un pararrayos humano, en un esfuerzo titánico por no abalanzarse contra el español y romperle todos los huesos.

—La pelea fue… extraña. El sólo protegía la vida de la pequeña —le explicó mientras se movía, dando énfasis a sus palabras con sus manos—, pero repelía mis ataques a pecho descubierto, como si quisiera que lo cortase y terminase con todo. Le lancé dos estocadas pero él no se rindió. Corrió hacia los exteriores del recinto y se escondió tras las ruinas de los templos. Yo veía que todo se salía de control; debía terminar con la misión, cualquier civil podría encontrarnos y mi obligación era evitarlo a toda costa. Afilé mi espada, blandí _Excalibur_ y… —se detuvo.

—Y lo mataste. Como si fuera un chucho sarnoso.

El español bajó la cabeza.

—Quiero saberlo todo. Continúa —le exigió.

Shura asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Aiolos desapareció desfiladero abajo —jadeó—, la niña gateaba y balbuceaba frente a mí. Alcé mi brazo con la espada desenvainada, pero no fui capaz de acabar con su vida. ¡Su cosmos era puro como la luz de la mañana! —exclamó mesándose los cabellos. Algunos cayeron al suelo, producto del filo de sus dedos—. La dejé allí, esperando que alguien la viera y se la llevara; estábamos muy cerca de las ruinas del teatro de Dionisos, y ese lugar está frecuentado por turistas todo el día. A medida que pasaban las horas, las dudas iban creciendo en mi interior, así que me presenté en los aposentos del Patriarca, porque no había sentido ni un ápice de cosmos maligno en el aura de Aiolos. Quería que me expusiera sus razones para decir que aquella pequeña era una impostora. No tardé en encontrarlo.

—¿Estaba en el cuarto del bebé?

—No —replicó Shura—. En la terma.

—Cada vez tengo más ganas de hacerlo picadillo —gruñó el León.

—Salió envuelto en un albornoz y se vistió en la penumbra de su cuarto, mientras yo esperaba a que terminase —continuó el español—. Las dudas me corroían, así que le exigí una explicación convincente. Él volvió a repetirme que Aiolos era un traidor y que la niña que iba con él, una usurpadora.

—Pero le interrogaste, ¿verdad? —inquirió—. Le sacaste la verdad, dime que lo hiciste —caminó como un león enjaulado.

—Le dije que el cosmos de Aiolos era puro y luminoso, y que no había rastro de maldad en él. Al oír esto, su voz cambió; al inicio hablaba en susurros, como si tuviera miedo que alguien nos escuchara, pero cuando le pregunté por Saga, el caballero al que hacía tiempo que no veía por el Santuario, prorrumpió a carcajadas. Era como un graznido inhumano, una risa tan maligna que me hizo ponerme en guardia.

La voz de Shura era apenas un gemido, quizás porque él también trataba de controlar su brazo, que temblaba preparándose para atacar. Aioria apagó su cosmos con un gran sacrificio. El juramento de hospitalidad lo obligaba a mantener la calma.

—Se quitó la máscara y no era Shion, sino Saga, Aioria. Se mofaba de todos nosotros, estúpidos caballeros, por habernos dejado engañar durante todo ese tiempo, y de mí, por haber matado a mi amad… a mi amigo. En ese momento me di cuenta del alcance de mi error —sudaba copiosamente—. Blandí mi espada, pero él ya estaba en guardia y me atacó sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. Shura se tapó la cara con la mano, como si la vergüenza fuera superior al miedo a rebanarse la piel—. Os falle, Aioria. Fallé a Atenea —gimió—, fallé a Aiolos… y te fallé a ti.

Aioria se quedó en un estado de shock durante unos minutos, hasta que la ira se esparció por su pecho y lo sacó de su embotamiento.

—¡Tenías que haberte resistido, maldito cabrón! —articuló por fin, apuntándolo con el dedo—. ¿Acaso no lo considerabas tu mejor amigo? ¿No fuimos nosotros los que te ayudamos a aprender nuestro idioma? ¿Por qué? —gimió, pidiéndole explicaciones—. ¿Por qué… nos devolviste nuestra hospitalidad de esta manera?

—¡Porque no pude evitarlo, por todos los dioses! —Aioria se puso en guardia al ver el halo de luz oscura que emitía el brazo de Shura un instante antes de lanzar su estocada. En ese momento, lo comprendió; alguien estaba utilizando al español para que atacara a sus compañeros a través de su cosmos enrarecido.

—¡Siempre se puede, joder! —se abalanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó como haría un león con una cabra. Shura se debatía bajo su peso, y gruñía presa de un frenesí impropio de su persona. Aioria lo golpeó en el punto estrellado de su hombro, y durante un momento detuvo los temblores que anunciaban la invocación de _Excalibur_.

_“¿Y si…?”_.

Una idea se abrió paso en su mente. Si el brazo de Shura era controlado por fuerzas malignas, estas habrían dejado algún tipo de rastro en su cosmos. No parecía una idea descabellada; el Inframundo era enorme, y él no se había encontrado con su hermano hasta que llegaron al Muro de los Lamentos. Quizás Shura estuvo preso en algún círculo a expensas de los deseos del guardián de la cárcel de turno, y su armadura se había mimetizado con su condición de cautivo; los hilos negros eran todo un misterio incluso para Shion, el alquimista de la orden. Si utilizando una de sus habilidades lograba arrojar luz al asunto, lo haría. Sólo debía capturar las esencias que impregnaban cuerpo y cosmos del español, y si había entrado en contacto con algún espectro, Aioria lo sabría.

_“Y entonces, destriparé a ese hijoputa por obligarme a curar a este tío todos los putos días”._

Minimizó sus otros sentidos para darle protagonismo al olfato, aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y buscó trazas de algún enemigo en su mapa cósmico.

_“Huelo…”_.

Detectó olor a semen, comida, sangre y el aroma inconfundible del fluido vaginal. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el hallazgo. ¡Fluido vaginal! La cólera de Aquiles palideció ante la de Aioria y las ganas de asesinar al maldito español crecieron de forma exponencial. ¡Qué cara más dura! ¡El muy cabrón había estado follando en vez de volver a ocupar su puesto en el Santuario, como habían hecho todos los demás! Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar; su cuerpo se iluminó preparado a dispararle una ráfaga de _Lighting Plasma_ ; pensaba darle su merecido por no respetar la memoria de su hermano, pero antes de estrellar su puño contra el rostro de Shura, sintió unos dedos que agarraban con fuerza su muñeca.

—Cachorro…

Se giró y lo vio, con la armadura puesta y la sonrisa rebosante de ternura en sus labios. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras escuchaba los tosidos de Shura, que se retorcía en el suelo como una sabandija. Se abrazó a su hermano, y las alas de Sagitario lo acariciaron, curiosas, engullendo aquel exceso de energía que lo enloquecía como Hera enloqueció a Herakles para que terminara con sus propios hijos.

—Ya sé que es difícil —susurró Aiolos, mientras le acariciaba los rizos—. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No llores más —besó su frente y los males de Aioria comenzaron a disiparse—, porque ya estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.


	7. Capítulo 7

 

_Someone told me love will all save us._   
_But how can that be, look what love gave us._   
_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_   
_That world never came._

**Chad Kroeger & Josey Scott — Hero**

 

—¡Estuviste follando, hijo de la gran puta! —Aioria se abalanzó hacia su víctima, presa de una furia renovada. Gritaba y movía los puños enfebrecido, y sólo la providencial actuación de Aiolos logró separar a ambos caballeros. Shura tosió y se llevó las manos a la garganta, en un acto reflejo que no tenía base fisiológica real—. ¡Soy un idiota, por apiadarme de ti!

El griego siguió lanzando improperios de una forma desmesurada y amenazó a Shura con el puño bajo la atenta mirada del Arquero, que suspiraba y meneaba la cabeza.

—Aioria, déjame ex… —El español hizo el intento de mantener un diálogo, con nulo resultado.

—Apestas a coño —cortó el ateniense con una mueca de asco—. Eres un puto pervertido.

Shura enmudeció frente a la acusación de su compañero. Se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa, en un acto desesperado por recuperar la compostura, aunque su aspecto de indigente no ayudaba demasiado. Deseaba relatarles su periplo desde su regreso al mundo de los vivos, pero el León estaba más ocupado en gruñir y mantener su cosmos a raya que en atender a razones. No podía reprochárselo: algunos objetos metálicos danzaban animados por el campo eléctrico que se había generado a su alrededor.

—No seas tan duro con él, Cachorro —le susurró el Arquero en tono conciliador—. Es un hombre con necesidades, y las mujeres son una opción tan válida como cualquier otra.

Shura desvió la mirada ante la intervención de Aiolos. Debía aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con él, ya que era la segunda vez que lo veía desde su llegada a Atenas y esperaba que el encuentro no fuera tan violento como el que tuvo lugar en el Templo de Aries, donde había terminado atravesado por su _Flecha Dorada_. Lejos de guardarle rencor por el ataque, el español aún se sentía culpable por haberlo asesinado, y más después de conocer por boca del propio Saga los motivos reales que propiciaron un crimen tan atroz.

—No significó nada, Aioria —se excusó.

—¿Y qué cojones quieres decir con eso? —replicó el Felino—. ¡Me importa una mierda si significó algo para ti o no! —volvió a señalarlo con el dedo—. ¡El hecho es que mientras tú te dedicabas a follar, nosotros ya estábamos acuartelados en el Santuario!.

—¿Por qué no dejas que se explique? —Aiolos se plantó delante de su hermano, atrayendo toda la atención del caballero de Leo—. Mientras tanto, yo te recalibraré a _Algieba_. Exudas energía, Cachorro.

A pesar de su tono apaciguador, el Arquero agarró el hombro de Aioria y lo obligó a sentarse y a mantenerse quieto, haciendo gala de su fuerza. El cosmos inestable del Felino respondió a la amenaza con un fuerte chispazo; la energía ascendió en forma de zarcillos por el guantelete de Aiolos como serpientes doradas reptando por el metal. Shura trató de mediar, pero las alas de Sagitario se extendieron creando un parapeto que lo obligó a mantenerse apartado. Deseaba ayudar al ateniense más que nunca, así que se hizo la firme promesa de protegerlo, aún a costa de su vida.

—A… Aiolos… —se quejó el muchacho—. Mírate… ¿no te das cuenta? He vuelto maldito… —gimió—. Ya no… ya no soy digno… no soy digno de portar Leo.

Las alas emitieron un zumbido que pusieron al español en guardia. Los cajones de la alacena se abrieron y los cubiertos de metal, así como otros utensilios de cocina se convirtieron en saetas excitadas por el campo eléctrico y se dirigieron hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Shura empujó al Arquero y lanzó un par de cortes al aire para desviar la trayectoria de los proyectiles; algunos se estrellaron contra el techo pero otros lograron impactar contra Aiolos, que se había tirado sobre su hermano y lo cubría con su propio cuerpo. Las placas de Sagitario sisearon, vibraron y gimieron mientras expelían jirones de humo blanquecino. Aiolos se levantó, sacudió las alas y dejó que el menaje se despegara de las plumas. Los cacharros más pesados cayeron al suelo armando un gran estruendo pero los más livianos se mantenían adheridos a él.

—Tapaos los oídos.

El Arquero inflamó su cosmos para purgar el metal de la armadura del exceso de energía. Lanzó un pulso sónico de alta frecuencia que retumbó contra las paredes como mil graznidos distorsionados. Shura sintió que la vibración removía algo oscuro en lo más hondo de su cosmos; su brazo se movió contra su voluntand y enfiló hacia el Arquero con intención de atacarlo, pero Aioria lo detuvo antes de que _Excalibur_ lo rebanara a la mitad.

—¡Por la puta madre, español de mierda! —rugió—. ¡Si vuelves a atacar a mi hermano con tu puta _Excalibur_ de los cojones, te reviento a hostias, joder!

La mano enguantada del Arquero se cerró sobre la muñeca del León, volvió a absorber el exceso de energía que emanaba del joven y chirrió hasta quedarse opacada por el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de los tres hombres. Aiolos soltó el agarre y acarició el dorso de la mano del Felino con cuidado.

—No te preocupes tanto por mí, Cachorro. Yo estoy bien —musitó mientras volvía a separarlo de Shura—. Quirón me protege. Es el centauro más sabio del firmamento. Entrenó a Aquiles, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo… siento mucho —gimió avergonzado—. No quiero perder el control pero…

—Recojamos este desastre —replicó Aiolos—. ¿Qué pensará el anfitrión de Capricornio de nosotros?

El Arquero le acarició el cabello encrespado por la estática y éste reaccionó enroscándose alrededor de sus dedos mientras recuperaba el brillo y la forma habitual. El español no podía quitarles los ojos de encima, sobrecogido y fascinado. Eran los hombres más bellos de Atenas, y estaban allí, en su casa, con unos problemas tan graves como los suyos. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver al tiempo en el que Aioria le enseñaba a leer y a hablar griego moderno, a través de cómics de superhéroes que tenían a Aiolos como protagonista. De aquella, el Felino contaba con muy pocos años, pero su curiosidad rivalizaba con la naturaleza del elemento que lo regía.

_“Quiero recuperar vuestra amistad. Haré cualquier cosa por vosotros”_.

Decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para brindarle a Aiolos la hospitalidad de su Casa y limar asperezas con él. Si tenía que abrazarse a sus rodillas a la manera arcaica para suplicar su perdón, lo haría; el Arquero merecía eso y mucho más, al igual que su hermano. Les pidió que dejaran aquel desastre y se sentaran, pero ambos se negaron. Mientras los dos hermanos recogían el estropicio, Shura buscó su mejor vino, lo descorchó y colocó nuevos cubiertos en la mesa. Cortó trozos de jamón y varias rebanadas de pan, que untó con aceite de oliva. Los repartió y se acercó al que había sido su amigo, con el corazón en un puño.

—Quiero decirte, Aiolos, que eres bienvenido a esta tu casa —dijo con solemnidad, mientras lo invitaba a degustar su comida.

El griego lo miró con tal intensidad que Shura se imaginó sus mejillas del color de la cinta del Arquero.

—Sé bienhallado entre estos tus hermanos, Ricardo. Y disculpa el desastre.

No pudo contestarle porque el ruido de la sangre en sus oídos le impedía poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre civil? Esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. A pesar de su incapacidad para notar el calor, sabía que sus orejas estaban ardiendo.

—Es cierto —añadió Aioria, que apiló las cacerolas sobre la cocina de carbón—. Te llamabas Ricardo. Como el tipo que al que apodaban _Corazón de León_.

—La tradición nos obliga a abandonar nuestro nombre cuando vestimos Capricornio —sonrió ante la apreciación del Felino y se mostró más tranquilo al ver cómo Aiolos mordisqueaba un trozo de queso y lo acompañaba con un trago de vino. Cortó jamón serrano y lo dispuso en un larguero sobre la mesa—. Y elegí ser conocido como Shura.

—¿Por qué un concepto islamista? —preguntó el caballero de Leo, que imitó el gesto de su hermano.

—Porque Shura significa “asamblea”, Aioria —le explicó—. Y la Justicia debe emanar de ese órgano. De la voluntad del pueblo.

—Recuerdo que me lo explicaste, hace casi mil años —Aioria sonrió por vez primera desde su reencuentro—. Otros caballeros de Capricornio eligieron nombres de personajes españoles, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. O de estrellas —añadió.

—Así es. Mi maestro se llamaba Melkart, y el caballero de la anterior guerra sagrada fue conocido por El Cid —les relató mientras degustaban los fiambres—. Mi caso es distinto. Conocí en Logroño a un hombre que era un miembro importante de la comunidad islamista de la Rioja. Él me ayudó con mi dolencia —explicó, refiriéndose a su enfermedad, una extraña variante del Trastorno de Insensibilidad Congénita—, y no vi mejor manera para darle las gracias.

Llenó las copas una vez más y aprovechó para servir un poco de embutido.

—No he visto a _Amaltea_ en la entrada —señaló el Arquero—. ¿La has dejado en Aries?.

—Roshi la mantiene sellada en Libra. No quiere tenerla cerca del taller, no sea que se excite por culpa del accidente del otro día. Supongo que intenta averiguar por qué se ha vuelto oscura.

—El motivo te lo voy a decir yo —gruñó el caballero de Leo—. Eso te pasa por andar follando con mujeres.

—¡Por los cielos estrellados, Aioria! — El Arquero lanzó una carcajada y acarició los rizos de su hermano—. ¡Pareces una doncella celosa!.

—Una doncella con rabo, ¡no te jode! —lejos de lanzar un rugido, la expresión del custodio de la Quinta Casa se dulcificó. Bebió un sorbo de vino y sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Aiolos, pero Shura pudo ver una profunda tristeza en unos ojos que siempre lo habían mirado con curiosidad—. Venga, cuenta —preguntó por fin—. ¿Tenía buenas tetas?.

—Un caballero no debería revelar sus secretos de alcoba —replicó Aiolos, aunque parecía muy interesado en el relato.

El español apuró su copa y descorchó una nueva botella. Su piel, normalmente cuarteada, había recuperado parte de su elasticidad y con ella el sentido del tacto. Apretó el puño y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo siempre había respondido a la cercanía de ambos caballeros, aunque el efecto duraba unos pocos segundos. Aiolos solía bromear sobre su problema diciéndole que las piedras aguantaban bien el fuego, sobre todo aquellas que, afiladas como _segures_ , cortaban hasta los pelos de los huevos de los dioses.

No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido en su catre unas pocas horas antes. Aioria lo odiaba y no podía culparlo por ello, así que imaginar que pudiera utilizar las manos u otra parte de su deseable cuerpo para darle placer era un sueño imposible.

Carraspeó y tomó aire. Los dos dorados esperaban su relato.

—Me desperté desnudo, en mitad de un paraje solitario en España. No recordaba nada, ni la batalla, ni el Muro de los Lamentos… robé algo de ropa y caminé hasta llegar a Elciego, en la Rioja, donde vive parte de mi familia. Una de mis primas —se detuvo al llegar a este punto, lo que hizo que los hermanos lo alentaran a seguir hablando— me alojó en su casa.

—¿Te follaste a tu prima? —Aioria alzó las cejas; se le erizaron los pelos de los brazos y las chispas no tardaron en emerger de sus dedos para morir en el mantel—. ¡Cojones con la cabra!.

—No… —intentó explicar —. No ocurrió así, precisamente.

—Anda, no te hagas de rogar —lo animó Aiolos—. Yo cortaré el pan mientras sacas más embutido. ¡Esto está muy rico!.

—Lucía siempre había dicho que se casaría conmigo, desde que teníamos… tres o cuatro años —continuó su relato tras llenar de nuevo el plato de ibéricos—. Pero sus sueños se quedaron en el olvido, ya que cuando tenía ocho años Hiram, el hombre del que os hablé antes, me presentó a Melkart y a los catorce ya era postulante a la armadura de Capricornio. Ahora, al verme, fue cuando ella creyó que podría cumplir su deseo, y al alojarme en su casa….

—Te la follaste —resumió el León.

—¿Por qué tienes esa retorcida curiosidad, Aioria? —Aiolos se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar el último pedazo de queso y miró con extrañeza a su hermano.

—¿Curiosidad? —rió con amargura—. ¡Ya me gustaría que solo fuera curiosidad! —se agarró los brazos presa de un repentino ataque de frío—. Escuchar cómo follan otros es lo más cerca que voy a estar de catar el sexo, Aiolos. ¿O no te das cuenta? —los vellos volvieron a encrespársele—. ¡Estoy maldito, joder! —Se mesó el cabello, desesperado—. ¡Si los dioses querían castigarme, esta vez se han superado! ¿No fue suficiente estar en el puto monolito de los cojones, expuesto a la vergüenza pública, a pesar de que dimos la vida por nuestra señora? Pues ya ves que no —los miró, furibundo—. Ahora, me encierran en este cuerpo y me impiden el contacto físico —bajó la mirada—. No puedo tocar a nadie por miedo a achicharrarlo. Puta suerte la mía.

—A mí siempre podrás tocarme, _Cachorro_ —respondió Aiolos.

—Y a mí, también —se aventuró a decir Shura, categórico.

Aioria se quedó callado, como si estuviera sopesando lo que los otros dos hombres le acababan de confesar. El español sintió cómo le hervía la sangre a la altura de la entrepierna; aún no podía creerse que hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para hacer una declaración de intenciones tan rotunda. Había vuelto distinto del Inframundo, eso era evidente, puesto que tenía los dos brazos y una somera capacidad para sentir.

_“Y no solo eso. Mi cuerpo ha descubierto que le gusta el contacto con otros cuerpos y reacciona ante una mujer desnuda y ante las manos de este hombre tan bello que tengo frente a mí… Malditos dioses vengativos, que me hacen probar la miel para luego quitármela de la boca”_.

Se levantó con la excusa de servir más vino, pero un sonido metálico que provenía del pasillo lo obligó a asomarse para averiguar de qué se trataba. Los fuegos de la entrada se habían casi consumido y la penumbra magnificaba las sombras de las pilastras y los pedestales vacíos.

—¿Iantho?

Shura se quedó sin palabras cuando el desconocido salió de la oscuridad del corredor y las antorchas lo iluminaron por completo. Medía más de dos metros de altura, iba cubierto de cintura para arriba por una armadura oscura y portaba una lanza del mismo color en su mano.

_“Por el Monte Sacro. Debo estar soñando”_.

El recién llegado se detuvo junto al marco de la puerta y mantuvo su expresión agria. Clavó la lanza en el suelo, y el metal de su extremo reverberó junto al de los cascos de sus patas delanteras.

—La puta madre… ¿eso que estoy viendo es lo que creo que es?.

Aioria se había situado a su lado con la clara intención de atacar antes de preguntar, pero Shura lo detuvo. A fin de cuentas, era su casa y los hermanos, sus invitados. La seguridad corría de su cuenta.

—Tiene toda la pinta de ser un centauro —contestó el español.

—¿Y se puede saber qué cojones hace un centauro en mitad de tu pasillo?.

Aiolos se colocó a la derecha de su hermano con su arco listo para ser utilizado. Las láminas de su armadura habían empezado a vibrar, como si Sagitario estuviera presentando sus respetos a la desconocida.

—Pregúntale qué quiere, Ricardo —dijo, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado.

El caballero de Capricornio se adelantó y encaró al hombre-bestia con la misma arrogancia que había exhibido antaño. No permitiría que nadie les amargara la velada.

—Se bienvenido, extranjero, a ésta la casa de la Cabra Montesa, Manifiesta tu nombre y tus intenciones, y que Atenea guíe tus pasos —dijo sin rastro de duda en su voz en un más que aceptable griego.

El centauro avanzó hacia ellos lentamente, apoyando el extremo de la _dory_ en el suelo. Sus patas iban cubiertas por glebas ricamente labradas con símbolos que Shura no fue capaz de identificar. A su alrededor, la luz desaparecía, dando paso a una oscuridad tan densa como impenetrable.

_“Tengo un mal presentimiento”_.

—Detente —gruñó—-. No des un paso más.

La bestia se detuvo a escasos metros, esbozó una sonrisa cargada de desprecio y se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros moviendo sus patas frente a los perplejos caballeros. El estruendo de sus cascos al estrellarse contra el suelo retumbó por todo el templo; una densa bruma inundó el pasillo y se extendió sobre las baldosas a gran velocidad. El fuego de las antorchas se apagó y sumió el lugar en una penumbra desconcertante y amenazadora.

—¡No os separéis! —gritó el Arquero.

Shura y Aioria incrementaron la velocidad de su cosmos mientras Aiolos cargaba su arco y disparaba una flecha dorada contra el centauro. El monstruo repelió el ataque con facilidad: enfocó la punta de su lanza hacia la fuente de energía y una miríada de hilos negros la envolvieron y la devoraron al instante, moviendo sus bocas como una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

—¿Pero qué cojones? —gruñó Aioria—. ¿No son la misma mierda de hilos que cubren tu armadura?.

La bestia estrelló sus cascos delanteros contra las baldosas por segunda vez. La bruma se convirtió en un océano de alquitrán que atrapó las piernas de los tres caballeros y ascendió lentamente por sus cuerpos mientras les succionaba su pulso vital. Shura ardió de ira al oír los gritos de dolor de los dos griegos; como seres de fuego, eran maná en estado puro listo para ser consumido. No había tiempo para la duda: dirigió la punta de sus dedos hacia sus piernas y se disparó sus _Cuchillas Milenarias_ , logrando así arrancarse los hilos negros, que como sanguijuelas cósmicas, se retorcieron en el suelo en busca de alimento. Por desgracia para ellas, lo único que encontraron fue el pie de un furioso Shura, que las aplastó sin piedad. Asqueado, se giró y buscó a su enemigo, pero éste había desaparecido.

_“Maldito monstruo del Averno”_.

Aioria no dejaba de disparar su _Plasma Relámpago_ contra la masa gelatinosa, que avanzaba sobre su cuerpo y lo convertía en una Eurídice de ébano. Cada ataque excitaba más y más a la marea de hebras negras que, como bocas sin rostro, engullían cualquier átomo de cosmos que tuvieran a su alcance. Shura corrió hacia ellos y utilizó sus _Cuchillas Milenarias_ hasta que logró liberar al caballero de Leo; el Arquero lo había conseguido segundos antes, usando su arco como arma disuasoria.

—¿Dónde se ha metido ese cabrón? —preguntó mientras colocaba una nueva flecha—. Tengo la armadura llena de esas cosas apestosas.

—No siento su presencia cósmica —murmuró Aioria, que se había quedado sin la mitad de su uniforme.

—No bajéis la guardia —replicó el español—. Está cerca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Aiolos se afianzó el arnés que encajaba las alas en el peto y dejó que las plumas purgaran los restos de sanguijuelas.

—Porque _Excalibur_ está vibrando. ¡Agachaos!.

El centauro reapareció en el pasillo a pleno galope. Lo seguía una gigantesca ola de brazos y bocas que nacían de sus patas, abriéndose y cerrándose en una sinfonía carente de sonido. El monstruo pateó las baldosas como un potro encabritado mientras la bruma se aproximaba hacia los tres caballeros a una velocidad vertiginosa. Shura supo que era el momento de equilibrar la balanza y le lanzó su ataque más poderoso, _Excalibur_ , que impactó en el pecho de la bestia y lo obligó a retroceder. Aiolos aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar una flecha dorada, y Aioria lo acompañó con su _Plasma Relámpago_. Aunque herido, con el peto de su armadura resquebrajado a causa del filo sagrado, su enemigo se mantuvo en pie y los miró con una mueca de desprecio.

—Pronto estará aquí toda la élite del Santuario —le dijo Shura señalándolo con el dedo—. Te recomiendo que vuelvas por donde has venido, o no tendremos piedad.

—Eseís prépei na pethánoun, _Hieros Xyphos_ —respondió el centauro y clavó su lanza muy cerca del español.

—-¡Ricardo!.

Shura se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa demasiado tarde: el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y se transformó en un espeso caldo negro que lo rodeaba por todas partes. Estiró los brazos buscando un lugar donde agarrarse, algún saliente, pero las cuerdas cósmicas que tiraban hacia abajo de su cuerpo lo hacían con tanta fuerza que no tardaron en hundirlo casi por completo.

_“Me va a ahogar”_.

Aioria lanzó un rugido que hizo temblar los pilares de Capricornio. El centauro, creyendo que Shura estaba fuera de combate, se ensañaba con el guerrero de Leo, al que había derribado y pateaba en el suelo, mientras las sanguijuelas cósmicas lo envolvían convirtiéndolo en una crisálida humana. Aiolos se abalanzó contra la bestia pero terminó con sus alas cubiertas de lodo negro y la armadura casi inservible. Shura sintió entonces su brazo derecho vibrar, y la _Excalibur_ mitológica volvió a revelarse más brillante que nunca.

_“Ya has dictado sentencia, y yo la ejecutaré con gusto”_.

Lanzó su ataque contra la oscuridad que lo rodeaba; _Excalibur_ se abrió camino entre las serpientes negras y alumbró con una ráfaga de luz deslumbrante el océano tenebroso en el que se encontraba sumido. Supo, entonces, que no había fuerza más imparable que la del amor. Por amor había vuelto a sentir y su espada, que creía mellada, retornaba a su brazo más afilada y dispuesta que nunca.

Los gusanos negros que se alimentaban de energía se retiraron de su cuerpo cegados por la intensidad de su ataque, y esperaron temblorosos el regreso de la oscuridad.

_“No pienso darte tregua, monstruo. Los protegeré o moriré en el intento”_.

La segunda _Excalibur_ terminó el trabajo que había empezado la primera. La marea de sanguijuelas cósmicas explotó y una lluvia de seres mutilados tiñeron el templo de la Cabra Montesa en una sinfonía de sangre y tinieblas. Shura cayó entonces víctima de la gravedad, y estrelló sus huesos contra el suelo pavimentado del salón de Capricornio, cubierto por los restos de las hebras que acababa de descuartizar.

—¡Ricardo! —Aiolos disparó sus últimas saetas a su adversario, pero no logró impactarlo ni una sola vez. La bestia se movía con rapidez, hundiéndose en un punto del fango oscuro y emergiendo en otro distinto—. ¿Estás bien?.

_“¡El maldito bastardo usa portales!”_.

—Perfectamente —gruñó. Se levantó de un salto y se preparó para atacar a su escurridizo enemigo. Su brazo temblaba, excitado ante el hecho de entrar de nuevo en combate—. Voy a destripar a este cabrón.

Observó el desastre a su alrededor y buscó algún punto débil en su rival. El centauro jadeaba con la mano en su pecho y se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de los dorados. Posiblemente, aquellas sanguijuelas formaban parte de sus poderes y el haberlas masacrado lo había dejado indefenso. Shura pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para rematarlo, pero su espada necesitaba unos segundos para volver a recargarse, y Aiolos mantenía toda su atención en liberar a su hermano, que reptaba por el suelo como un gusano más.

_“Si esas cosas tienen alergia a mi espada y se alimentan de cosmos, ¿qué pasaría sí…?”_.

Se concentró en buscar algún rastro entre los restos alquitranados y descubrió con cierta sorpresa que bajo aquella oscuridad latía un pulso en una frecuencia similar a la de las armaduras de oro. Se tocó el brazo derecho mientras trazaba en su mente la ruta de desplazamiento más lógica y calculó el punto de entrada y de salida que tomaría su enemigo si quería derrotarlos lo más rápido posible.

—¡Prepárate, Aiolos! —gritó.

El centauro desapareció engullido por la bruma que serpenteaba bajo sus patas y reapareció tras los dos caballeros de fuego con la lanza lista para empalarlos. El español lanzó un ataque fulgurante que, aunque se perdió en la negrura del pasillo, logró apartar al monstruo de sus presas.

—¡Ricardo! —el Arquero consiguió invocar una nueva flecha y apuntó a la cabeza de la bestia—. ¡Libera a mi hermano antes de que se ahogue!.

Aiolos volvía a llamarlo por su nombre real, y quizás por eso _Excalibur_ se reveló brillante en su brazo, una espada perfecta de luz dorada capaz de tallar hasta el diamante.

Seccionó de forma limpia las sanguijuelas que asfixiaban a Aioria y lo liberó de su cautiverio. El caballero de Leo tosió y se arrastró por el suelo; al levantarse su cuerpo emitió tal descarga de energía que el menaje de la cocina salió disparado como una marea de proyectiles y encontraron en su hermano la diana perfecta. Tras un fortísimo estruendo, Aiolos yacía tumbado de bruces con toda la cacharrería pegada a las alas.

—¡Aioria, cálmate, por los dioses! —gritó Shura.

—¡Anda y que te den por el culo! —replicó el griego, escupiendo gusanos negros y sacudiéndoselos de la piel—. ¡No pienso calmarme hasta hacerme un abrigo con la piel de ese hijoputa de cuatro patas!.

El centauro volvió a mover su _dory_ y la sopa oscura se extendió por las baldosas hasta llegar a los pies del español. No pensaba caer dos veces en la misma trampa, así que retrocedió hasta tropezar contra la mesa de la sala; buscó con la mirada a su enemigo pero cuando logró localizarlo, éste ya le había clavado la lanza en el brazo derecho y las serpientes corrían por su piel en busca del maná cósmico que provenía de su espada sagrada.

—¡Ricardo!

El contacto con la _dory_ reactivó su sentido del tacto y con él la capacidad de experimentar dolor en su estado más primitivo. La pica de la lanza había traspasado músculo y nervio hasta llegar al hueso, dejándolo desarmado en una situación donde su capacidad ofensiva era más que necesaria. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta y descubrió que le fallaba la voz, le temblaban los dedos y las rodillas no podían soportar su propio peso. Ver a los dos hermanos pelear contra el centauro le dió la fuerza suficiente para dejar a un lado el sentimiento de derrota. La espada legendaria vivía en él, y podía manifestarla en cualquiera de sus extremidades; Aiolos y Aioria merecían ese esfuerzo y mucho más.

_“Por el Monte Sacro, no puedo fallar”_.

Las sanguijuelas negras penetraron por la herida y se alimentaron del maná de la Excalibur mitológica. En cada drenaje el dolor se multiplicaba punzante y descarnado, como cuando Valentine clavaba sus dientes en sus carnes y la desgarraba para comérsela. Consciente de lo desesperado del momento, Shura explosionó su aura hasta alcanzar el séptimo sentido; el Patriarca sentiría la perturbación cósmica y acudiría en su ayuda contra aquella bestia asesina.

—¡Aiolos, apúntalo con tu _Trueno Atómico_! —rugió Aioria—. ¡Yo le voy a meter mi _Relámpago de Voltaje_ hasta que cague dientes!

Shura aprovechó la violencia de los ataques de ambos hermanos para concentrar su capacidad ofensiva en el brazo izquierdo. Las _Cuchillas Milenarias_ alcanzaron la lanza del enemigo y la hicieron rodar por el suelo. La energía desplegada por los dos dorados calcinó gran parte de la sopa negra que nacía de los cascos del centauro y la obligó a replegarse mientras su dueño se hundía en ella y se perdía en la oscuridad.

—¿Veis algo? —jadeó el León.

La armadura de Sagitario palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia; Shura sangraba por el brazo y Aioria por el pecho, pero la determinación de los tres guerreros les impedía ver la gravedad de sus heridas. Ahora que volvían a estar solos, era el momento de planear el siguiente movimiento.

—Debemos informar al Patriarca de este ataque y dar la alarma —les dijo Shura mientras Aiolos se adelantaba con su flecha alumbrando la oscuridad del pasillo—. Me parece muy raro que no se hayan presentado para pedirnos explicaciones sobre por qué hemos explosionado nuestros cosmos.

—¿Y si en los otros templos está ocurriendo lo mismo? —preguntó Aioria—. ¡Debemos salir inmediatamente y averiguarlo!  
—Me parece una buena idea —replicó Aiolos—. Vosotros estáis heridos, y mi armadura me impide detectarlo porque no deja de temblar, así que, Ricardo, llévate a mi hermano mientras yo os cubro la salida —se giró para mirarlos, con la flecha aún en su arco.

—Ni de coña —replicó el Felino—. No pienso permitir que te expongas a que ese hijo de puta cuadrúpedo te llene de gusanos o te haga algo peor —los miró a los ojos con determinación—. El _Fluido_ me curará, sólo necesito descanso.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apostilló Shura—. Mi brazo poco importa si tú…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. El centauro emergió del suelo con la lanza en la mano y se la clavó a Aiolos en mitad de la espalda. El griego se arqueó al sentir el impacto, escupió una bocanada de sangre y cayó como un fardo sobre su hermano. El monstruo partió el mástil de su arma y lanzó una risotada, mientras el caballero de Sagitario temblaba de forma espasmódica sobre un Aioria que no dejaba de rugir de desesperación. Shura sintió como todo su ser ardía de odio y exigía venganza; sin control alguno y con el cosmos desatado, invocó a _Excalibur_ y descargó toda su furia contra aquel monstruo que se jactaba de la desgracia de los tres caballeros.

—Aio…ria —el ateniense se agarró a su hermano pequeño y le susurró algo al oído que Shura no pudo percibir. Las lágrimas del Felino eran como ríos de dolor que surcaban su rostro y que la mano enguantada del Arquero limpiaba, mientras su propia sangre mezclada con las sanguijuelas que nacían de la pica de la lanza manaban sin cesar. El español retrocedió hasta situarse al lado del León, que intentaba invocar su _Fluido Dorado_ con poco éxito. Le puso la mano sana sobre su hombro y apretó. Aioria le lanzó una fuerte descarga que logró que _Régulus_ se recalibrara y junto a ella, la vuelta de su poder curativo. Shura se mantuvo a su lado, dispuesto a protegerlos aunque le costase la vida.

—Ai…oria —gimió el Arquero—. Usa… el _Colmillo_ y deja… que Ricardo… te proteja.

—¡Te vas a poner bien! —replicó el griego, que le inyectaba el Fluido a borbotones mezclado con sus propias lágrimas—. ¡No me hables como si fueras a dejarme de nuevo! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes solo, Aiolos! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!.

El Arquero acarició los rizos de su hermano una vez más y sonrió, a pesar de la gravedad de su herida.

—Hazme… caso, Cachorro. Puedes… hacerlo.

Aioria besó la mano de su hermano y con una mirada le indicó a Shura que se hiciera cargo mientras él se ponía en pie. El español se arrodilló y taponó la herida del griego con parte de su maltrecho uniforme, que unido a una última inyección de Fluido, sirvió para que la sangre dejara de brotar. Luego se preocuparían de cómo extraer aquel metal extraño del cuerpo del griego y averiguarían su procedencia.

—Ricar…do —musitó el griego, con un hilo de voz.

—Te pondrás bien, Aiolos —el contacto con la piel del Arquero le aumentó el sentido del tacto y con él, una miriada de sensaciones amplificadas por la intensidad del momento.

—Te… perdono. Y él… también lo hará.

Aioria se había alejado unos pasos de ambos dorados y caminaba con una determinación asombrosa. Explosiónó su aura con tal violencia que los sillares de Capricornio sisearon y lo reconocieron como uno de los doce más poderosos de las huestes de Atenea. Todo el suelo tembló y entró en erupción; volutas de pura energía lamieron las piernas de su señor, intensas llamaradas cósmicas lo rodearon y el rey del firmamento miró a su enemigo de igual a igual por primera vez en toda la contienda.

Shura apoyó a Aiolos contra su pecho y buscó cobijo entre los restos de los muebles de la sala, permitiéndole a Aioria que expresara con sus actos la frustración y la ira acumuladas desde su vuelta a la vida. La estática excitó los restos de menaje que se amontonaban en el suelo, y el calor los convirtió en lava fundida que el joven ateniense manejó a voluntad y que convirtió en un proyectil de plasma para dispararlo contra el pecho de su enemigo.

—¡Esto es… por Aiolos! ¡Muere, hijo de la gran puta! ¡MUERE!

La lava incandescente voló como un torrente de fuego hacia el centauro que ya no tenía la punta de su lanza para evitar el ataque. Alzó sus patas delanteras y las estrelló contra el suelo, pero la bruma oscura que emergió de las baldosas no fue suficiente para bloquear la lluvia ardiente que cayó sobre él. Su armadura negra se derritió en su mayor parte al contacto con el plasma, y las hebras oscuras que la cubrían gritaron de dolor, en una sinfonía de chillidos agudos y penetrantes que anunciaron el fin de la batalla.

Aioria se agarró a la pared y se dejó resbalar contra ella, mientras el monstruo desaparecía engullido por los restos de la neblina y la casa de Capricornio volvía a su silencio habitual. Shura se acercó con su preciosa carga hasta el caballero de Leo y lo depositó en el suelo, a su lado. Aiolos esbozó una sonrisa llena de sangre y caldo negro. Las sanguijuelas se habían introducido en su torrente sanguíneo y se alimentaban de su pulso vital.

—Iré a buscar ayuda, Aiolos. Volveré enseguida.

—Ri..cardo —susurró Aiolos—, nunca… te he pedido nada, pero esta vez es diferente —agarró la mano del español, que sentía sus ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas—. Man…tenlo bajo… tus emblemas —tosió y de su boca salieron varios gusanos negros—. Proté…gelo y ámalo por mí… Ricardo, ya que yo…

—Te pondrás bien, Aiolos —acarició el rostro del Arquero—. Iré a buscar a Telémaco y…

La mano del griego resbaló inerte hasta caer en el suelo. Aioria se abrazó al cuerpo de Aiolos y sollozó inconsolable, mientras Shura se apartaba de ambos para darles intimidad. Si haberlo ejecutado hacía ya veinte años lo sumió en la más profunda tristeza, verlo tendido en el suelo era más de lo que podía soportar. Caminó hacia el exterior de su templo y se encontró con que la noche había caído pero no había estrellas en el firmamento. Eso, y el hecho de no sentir nada extraño en los alrededores, le dieron fuerzas para bajar las escaleras, primero paso a paso y luego a saltos, como cuando solía correr por los montes astures, tierra de su maestro Melkart.

Cruzó Sagitario y Escorpio, vacías, y en Libra se encontró con Polixena, que reordenaba la caótica biblioteca del Patriarca. Al verlo, la muchacha emitió un gritito de sorpresa y corrió rauda en busca de Dohko para informarlo de la situación. La única baza que le quedaba a Shura estaba unas casas más abajo, y aunque el hombre que moraba en aquel templo era la última persona a la que quería pedirle ayuda, se tragó su orgullo y se presentó en Géminis con toda la rapidez que le dieron sus piernas.

—Saga —se anunció—, ya sé que entre tú y yo las cosas no están bien, pero se trata de Aiolos, nos han atacado y…

El ático se acercó a él completamente fuera de sí.

—Shura —logró articular. Su cara era la viva muestra del espanto—. Mi armadura. Mi armadura.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que han atacado a Aiolos y que…

El griego lo zarandeó sin importarle el estado de su brazo, ni la sangre en su ropa y en su rostro.

—¡Tenemos un problema de magnitud cósmica! —gritó el griego. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, jamás lo había visto levantar la voz—. ¡Mi armadura ha abierto un portal dimensional… y se ha ido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo que ahora tienes frente a tí cierra lo ocurrido con el centauro misterioso en la Casa de Capricornio. En la idea inicial, toda la historia debía resolverse en un único capítulo, que comenzaría cuando Aioria llega a Capricornio para visitar y tratar el problema físico de Shura y a su vez, el problema latente del asesinato de Aiolos. Sin embargo, desarrollar toda la escena de combate me requería muchas más páginas de las idóneas para un capítulo y por eso esta es la segunda y última parte; quería mostrar también la vida cotidiana de tres caballeros acuartelados, y cómo relatarían sus peripecias antes de volver al Santuario.  
> La creación del centauro, sus ataques y su forma de pelear ha sido el reto más dificil hasta la fecha. Me siento más cómoda haciendo escenas de diálogo que de acción, pero al buscar equilibrar ambas cosas en este fanfic necesitaba un enemigo que fuera distinto al de los fanfics que ya están publicados y que no renegara de la herencia mitológica griega. Los centauros, que estudié para hacer el artículo en Sacred Band, me parecían una opción más que adecuada y pondrían el punto dramático a la historia que termina con el inicio de una nueva aventura en la Casa de Géminis y con una escena angustiosa en la Casa de Capricornio.
> 
> Para hacer este capítulo he tomado ataques del Aioria de Episodio G, aunque no voy a seguir la linea de esa obra y tampoco la de Next Dimension. Como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, voy a ser lo más fiel posible al manga y al anime, aunque no por completo a ambas obras, ya que hay miles de diferencias entre las dos que podrían restar dramatismo a la historia que estoy escribiendo. Por lo demás, es momento de comenzar el capítulo ocho, con varios frentes abiertos. Atlantis se perfila como el más interesante. A ver qué tal se me da y sobre todo, cuánto tiempo tardo en terminarlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia,
> 
> Jocasta.


	8. Capítulo 8

_Could it be that it’s just an illusion_   
_putting me back in all this confusion?_

**Just an illusion. Imagination**

 

_—¿Quién es vuestro líder? —gritó, con el rostro oculto por su casco—. ¿Quién os va a llevar a la gloria? ¡Vamos! ¡No os oigo!_

—¡El Dragón Marino! ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡KANON!

—¡La amenaza ha llegado a Atlantis, pero no temáis! ¡Esos débiles caballeros no son rivales para nosotros! —su voz retumbó contra el pilar—. ¡Los aplastaremos sin piedad! —el viento ondeaba su capa desde lo alto de la escalinata—. Y cuando los hayamos exterminado, ¿qué queréis que hagamos? —los arengó—. ¡Hablad! —Levantó el puño frente a su ejército—. ¡No os oigo!

—¡Tomar la Tierra! —Gritaron al unísono—. ¡Por la gloria de Poseidón!

—¡Entonces, la Tierra será vuestra! —rugió frente a su tropa—. ¡Yo os la daré! ¡Por la gloria de Atlantis!

_—¡Por Atlantis! ¡Por el Dragón Marino! —contestaron enloquecidos, ardiendo de pasión—. ¡Kanon! ¡KANON!_

Suspiró con nostalgia al revivir el clamor de las gargantas coreando su nombre. Ese momento, justo antes de la caída de Atlantis, fue uno de los pocos donde Kanon sintió que había encontrado un lugar a dónde pertenecer, a pesar de su cuestionable manera de lograr la escama y el rango en el ejército de Poseidón. La dicha duró muy poco: los tritones y sirenas que combatieron contra los caballeros de Atenea estaban muertos, aunque lo hicieron con la idea de haber servido a uno de los guerreros más valerosos de la historia del Templo Marino.

—General, póngase junto a la pared. Vamos a entrar.

Un cambio en la iluminación de la celda, seguido por la orden del tritón responsable de la seguridad del Pilar Principal lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Se levantó del camastro en el que pasaba gran parte del tiempo y se dirigió hacia la pared más alejada de la puerta estanca con las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza. Cuatro días antes cometió el error de acercarse mientras desactivaban el mecanismo de contención del calabozo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una _Serenata Mortal_ , sus huesos doloridos y dos jornadas enteras a pan y agua.

—Deja de llamarlo general, Lisímaco. Sólo es un maldito traidor.

La puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido y la luz de las antorchas del corredor tiñeron el lugar de naranjas y ocres. Kanon se encontró con el rostro severo de Sorrento, que se acercaba a él con paso marcial. Iba vestido con su ridícula armadura alada y llevaba la flauta en la mano, dispuesto a recordarle quién mandaba en Atlantis. A su lado, Lisímaco portaba una bandeja con alimentos que depositó en el extremo de la cama con sumo cuidado, ya que la celda carecía de mesa. En el pasillo esperaban seis tritones más.

—Date la vuelta. Y no hagas ninguna tontería —ordenó el general del Atlántico Sur.

Kanon mostró una sonrisa socarrona. Se giró y, tras separar las piernas, pegó las palmas a la pared. El mármol siseó al captar el cosmos residual en la piel del griego y las vetas de oricalco duplicaron la silueta de la mano hasta el infinito, en una serie de planos idénticos que convergieron unos dentro de otros hasta que se difuminaron por completo. Sorrento, ajeno al fenómeno, palpaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de su enemigo con precisión quirúrgica, bajo la atenta mirada del minipelotón que esperaba fuera de la celda.

_“Qué ganas tengo de hacerte una cara nueva a hostias, Sorrentito…”._

Cuando Sorrento terminó de cachearlo, se separó de él y caminó por el cubículo en busca de algún objeto sospechoso. Utilizó la flauta para mover el colchón y la ropa de cama, mientras el antiguo Dragón Marino lo observaba en silencio. El austríaco se movía despacio, con la espalda contraída y el cuello rígido, poniendo en evidencia lo mucho que le disgustaba la tarea. Kanon rió para sus adentros: disfrutaba al saber que, a pesar de estar confinado en lo más hondo de las mazmorras del Pilar Central, aún tenía la capacidad de infundir respeto a sus contrincantes.

—Reconoce que jugar al policía y al cautivo te pone cachondo, Sorrento —no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de sacar al marina de sus casillas—. En el fondo, lo que te apetece es echarme un buen polvo, pero no has encontrado la forma de decírmelo.

—Cierra la bocaza, Kanon —gruñó el general del Atlántico Sur. Lisímaco los miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y de miedo.

—¿Qué tiene en mente el Emperador para mí? —insistió el ático mientras vigilaba los movimientos de la Sirena—. Mantenerme en esta celda tan especial debe ser muy costoso. Además, con la visita de Atenea en persona y de…

—Escúchame bien, genocida —el músico lo apuntó con la flauta con los ojos rebosantes de ira—. No te voy a permitir que te entrometas en los planes de nuestro señor Poseidón. Me importa una mierda si el Dragón Marino te ha perdonado o no. Para mí sigues siendo un asqueroso traidor, y no voy a dudar en interpretar la más dulce de mis sinfonías si pones un pie fuera de este lugar.

—Lo he entendido, Sorrento —Kanon se estremeció al ver la flauta tan cerca de la boca del austríaco—. Me quedaré quietecito y guardaré silencio. Palabrita de honor.

—No tienes otra opción —finalizó Sorrento—, ya que no hemos escatimado en gastos para que te sientas cómodo en tu nuevo destino —sonrió triunfal, y Kanon comprendió la dimensión de sus palabras: Lisímaco, al igual que el resto de los tritones, llevaba sobre su casco un pequeño sello de papel de alga con el dibujo de un tridente—. Sí, Kanon. Como puedes comprobar, nuestro señor te tiene en muy alta estima —ironizó—. Disfruta de tu comida.

_“Le han puesto sellos a los tritones. Adiós a mi capacidad de manipulación mental”._

Sorrento salió henchido de gozo, no sin antes mirarlo a los ojos con una mezcla de diversión y de victoria. Kanon no respondió a la provocación; se sentó en el camastro y contempló las paredes, buscando alguna forma de darle la vuelta a la situación. La celda estaba excavada en la roca sobre la que se sostenía el Pilar Central, cubierta por paneles de mármol veteados y con incrustaciones de oricalco y adamantio, aleaciones que eran consideradas la sangre de los dioses.

_“Maldito seas, Sorrento”._

El general de la Sirena se quedó quieto frente al _ojo de buey_ mientras Lisímaco dedicaba varios minutos a activar el mecanismo de contención de la puerta estanca. Kanon sintió cómo le ardía la sangre pero sabía que aquel no era el momento idóneo para ajustar cuentas con Sorrento. Se llevó los dedos a la escarificación de la nuca y delineó el contorno del signo bajo el que había nacido hacía más de cuarenta años, en busca de una calma que no fue capaz de encontrar. No tenía ni idea de por qué había vuelto a la vida con aquella marca en concreto, puesto que tanto el Wyvern como él habían quedado reducidos a átomos en su última confrontación. Sin embargo, allí estaban las cicatrices de sus últimas batallas, como huellas indelebles de un pasado que no quería desaparecer.

_“Estoy bien jodido”._

Se plantó delante de la pared hastiado de la situación. Estaba confinado en un lugar se comportaba como una jaula de Faraday cósmica, pero Kanon sabía que si había forma de escapar, él la encontraría.

_“Si el puto Egeo no consiguió detenerme, esta mierda de sitio tampoco lo hará”._

Pegó la mano a la pared y alzó su cosmos de forma súbita. El mármol emitió una vibración al contacto con el aura del griego y la mantuvo en una frecuencia muy baja, similar a un siseo grave y apenas perceptible. Kanon observó entonces la reacción del oricalco, la aleación utilizada para la construcción de las escamas de los guerreros marinos. El metal incrustado en el mármol captó la frecuencia de la energía cósmica del antiguo Dragón Marino y la absorbió, almacenándola y distribuyéndola a través de las vetas de la pared, suelo y techo.

El panel de la pared cambió entonces de color, tiñéndose de un dorado intenso y luminoso, copia exacta del aura del que una vez fue caballero de Géminis. Fue en ese instante cuando el adamantio entró en funcionamiento y generó la misma cantidad de materia cósmica con una polaridad inversa, por lo que, por mucho que Kanon alzara la velocidad de su cosmos, el panel neutralizaba todo el poder desplegado.

_“Estaba en lo cierto, maldita sea mi suerte”._

Apartó la mano con una mueca de desesperación. El mármol, liberado del contacto, volvió a mutar de color y del dorado luminoso pasó a un verdeazulado intenso, en un calco del cosmos del Emperador de los Mares. Kanon se habría reído si su situación no fuera tan preocupante: Poseidón lo vigilaba a través de la estructura como un enorme cíclope de piedra, mientras él alimentaba con su cosmos el Pilar Central, al igual que hizo Atenea en la anterior guerra sagrada.

_“Menos mal que no tengo que llevar vestido. Me quedaría fatal”._

Sus dedos buscaron de nuevo la escarificación de la nuca, pero ni siquiera ese acto obsesivo fue capaz de tranquilizarlo. El descubrir que podía invocar todas sus técnicas a la vez o explotar su cosmos hasta arder por completo, y que la jaula neutralizaría cualquier mota de aura que naciera en su interior lo sacaba de quicio. La simple idea de estar cautivo hasta que el Emperador decidiera qué hacer con su persona se le antojó penosa.

_“Nacido del huevo de un dragón… y encerrado como si fuera la sorpresa de un huevo de Pascua. Cómo me toca los huevos el asunto”._

Un rugido proveniente de su estómago lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la tapa de la bandeja que le había dejado Lisímaco y el vapor proveniente de la comida logró que la boca se le hiciera agua. El cocinero le había preparado domastolata de primer plato, souvlaki de segundo y yogur. Devoró la ensalada en un santiamén y dio buena cuenta de la brocheta mientras estudiaba el lugar una vez más. Según sus cálculos, la celda tenía unos cinco metros de ancho por nueve de largo y una altura de cuatro metros. Era cámara aséptica y sin vida; las piedras de la pared emitían una luz tenue y tranquilizadora, idónea para realizar tareas como ducharse o ejercitar sus músculos pero carecían de improntas cósmicas. Por lo demás, el calabozo no tenía ninguna comodidad, sólo el camastro donde dormía, el retrete donde hacía sus necesidades y la ducha donde se aseaba.

_“Y de esta forma pueden retenerme aquí hasta que cumpla mil años”._

La taza del váter estaba encajada en la pared y se vaciaba de forma automática, gracias a algún tipo de sensor que Kanon no había sido capaz de localizar. La ducha solía activarse cuando el griego se colocaba debajo del grifo, y dejaba de funcionar en el momento en que salía del radio de acción del agua. No le faltaba ni papel higiénico ni jabón, así como mudas, toallas y mantas, que el austríaco le proporcionaba cada tres días. Kanon esperaba con impaciencia el momento en que Sorrento abría la puerta estanca; en su nueva situación, el general del Atlántico Sur era su vínculo con el exterior, y su única fuente de noticias.

_“No veo a un enemigo, sino a un compañero. Kanon de Géminis”._

Se llevó la mano al pecho donde había impactado _Antares_ , y dibujó la cicatriz sobre la ropa de la misma forma que lo hacía con su escarificación: con devoción y mimo, repasando el contorno endurecido con las puntas de los dedos.

_“Vete ahora si no quieres morir”._

Las yemas fueron bajando hasta las costillas, y de ahí hacia el elástico de su uniforme de entrenamiento. Debió irse del Templo del Patriarca, sí, pero no lo hizo. Quería demostrarle a Solaria y a Saga que él era tan Géminis como ellos, y que merecía portar la armadura, ahora que la Casa se había quedado sin custodio. Quería demostrarle al mundo que él no era la parte inservible del signo, que podía —y había logrado— ser tan buen guerrero como cualquiera de los hombres y mujeres de los que hablaban los libros sacros de la historia de los Gemelos.

_“Kanon, tu destino está en Atenas”._

Esbozó una sonrisa amarga al recordar su periplo tras la caída de Atlantis. Dohko lo había localizado escondido en una isla del Dodecaneso, malviviendo entre los pescadores del lugar. A pesar de su oposición inicial, _Roshi_ le convenció de que su lugar estaba en el Templo de Géminis, y su obligación, la de portar la armadura dorada. El Viejo Maestro le aseguró que, si aceptaba ser el último bastión de protección de la diosa, él y Mu lo ayudarían a entrar en el Santuario.

_“El templo de Géminis necesita un Polydeukes, ahora que Cástor ha caído”._

Alcanzar el recinto patriarcal no fue difícil: Mu utilizó su capacidad psíquica para camuflar el cosmos de Kanon y ocultarlo a la percepción de los otros caballeros dorados. El antiguo Dragón Marino corrió entonces por los pasadizos subterráneos hasta llegar a las estribaciones del último de los templos y morada de la diosa. Relevó a las dos amazonas de plata asignadas a su custodia, Marin y Shaina, y esperó a que llegaran los espectros con la intención de mandarlos a todos a la _Otra Dimensión._

_“Elige. Muerte o locura”._

Su gemelo se había encargado —hacía muchos años ya— de prepararlo para la batalla definitiva, adaptando su entrenamiento para derrotar a enemigos mucho más poderosos y sanguinarios que los niños de bronce. Quizás no fuera un guerrero invicto, ya que Ikki del Fénix le había hecho morder el polvo en la batalla de Atlantis, pero en su descargo podía alegar que el muchacho japonés conocía las técnicas de Saga, y que sólo ese nimio detalle le había dado la ventaja necesaria para derrotarlo. Aún así, se consideraba buen soldado, mejor que algunos dorados de la Orden de Atenea, y estaba seguro que su actuación sería la que equilibraría la balanza hacia su bando.

_“Levántate, Kanon. Me hace muy feliz que hayas elegido pelear a nuestro lado”._

Esperó paciente junto a la diosa a que llegaran las primeras hordas de enemigos, que no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia en el primero de los recintos. Sin embargo, su percepción le anticipó un combate a muerte con el peor rival imaginable: su propio hermano. Listo para la confrontación, inflamó su cosmos dispuesto a manipular la armadura dorada desde la distancia y retrasar a Saga el mayor tiempo posible en Géminis. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que, en mitad de la refriega, Milo de Escorpio se decidiera a abandonar el Octavo Templo para presentarse en los aposentos de Atenea con la macabra intención de juzgarlo y condenarlo en nombre de los otros caballeros dorados.

—Locura.

Se mordió los labios al bajarse el pantalón hasta las caderas, recordando el momento en que Milo le asestaba su golpe mortal. ¿qué clase de Casa era la de Escorpio, que permitía a su víctima elegir entre dos opciones absurdas? Con Saga en el Tercer Templo, morir frente a la diosa por la que por fin podía luchar le pareció una idea estúpida, así que no le quedó más remedio que abrazar la locura sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Lo… cura.

Ensortijó su vello púbico entre los dedos; quería comprender qué había ocurrido desde que Milo lo aguijoneara en el Templo Patriarcal para que no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza, pero su cuerpo reclamaba desesperado una dosis de placer. ¿Sería ese el ataque real del Escorpión? ¿Una variante del síndrome de Estocolmo, que rendía de deseo a sus víctimas, dejándolas así fuera de combate? Sólo algo como eso explicaría que Kanon, un hombre que se consideraba inmune a la belleza física, hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que Milo era suyo.

_“Vergonzoso. El puto crío aparece en mis pensamientos y me pongo duro como el mármol que me rodea”._

Metió la mano bajo la ropa interior y acarició su incipiente erección con lentitud. Masturbarse era su único entretenimiento en aquella psicodélica celda, y al que se entregaba cada vez que podía para descargar la tensión de su mente. Se tanteó hasta rodearse, imaginando que su cuerpo era el recinto del Atlántico Norte y su sexo, el pináculo que sujetaba el océano. Cerró los ojos y se asfixió, en claro castigo por permitir que sus deseos inundaran su mente analítica, completamente confundida ante la magnitud de su reacción física. La condena duró unos pocos segundos; su imaginación era un poderoso aliado para la tarea que estaba a punto de acometer. Se liberó y estranguló en intervalos regulares, con una cadencia extremadamente lenta y placentera, que no tardó en inundar de lujuria todo su ser. Justo antes de alcanzar el clímax, apoyó la palma abierta en la pared, bajó sus defensas mentales y se ahogó en gemidos mientras su mano izquierda continuaba con su placentera labor sin descanso.

_“Elige. Muerte o locura”._

El oricalco se activó de inmediato y los paneles respondieron al exceso de cosmos mutando de color. En apenas un instante barrieron toda la gama de azules y verdes para derivar al violáceo y de éste, al dorado carmesí en un sinfín de figuras aleatorias, reflejo de todo lo que sentía el Dragón Marino en ese preciso momento. Kanon arañó la superficie pulida cuando se escapaban de su boca un sinfín de jadeos y de palabras entrecortadas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquel despliegue de color y de luz estaba tomando una forma y que esa forma era, una vez más, la de un hombre vestido con una armadura de oro de intensa mirada azul y melena ensortijada que lo atacaba entre las piernas con fuerza desmedida, asesinándolo de placer.

—Lo… cura…

El pulso cósmico se mantuvo hasta que el adamantio entró en funcionamiento y neutralizó la imagen, congelándola en el instante en que Kanon moría en su propia mano y emitía un último quejido antes de enmudecer. El mural palpitó unos segundos; los colores, perfectamente definidos, se mezclaron hasta alcanzar un doradorojizo similar al del cosmos de Milo, que se fue apagando lentamente hasta desaparecer como una estrella cada vez más lejana e inalcanzable.

—Locura.

Abrió los ojos, aún mareado por la secuencia de imágenes que, de nuevo, había vuelto a reproducir dentro y fuera de su cabeza. Debía ponerse a trabajar en un plan, así que se estiró para alcanzar una toalla con la que limpiarse. La pared chispeó, neutralizando unos últimos reductos de cosmos y mostró su color habitual, devolviendo a la realidad al Dragón Marino. Kanon miró la ducha de soslayo y barajó darse un buen baño, pero desechó la idea de forma inmediata. La satisfacción de imaginarse a Sorrento arrugando la nariz le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Maldito maricón vengativo! Lo primero que haría tras fugarse sería agarrarlo contra una pared y metérsela bien adentro, para que experimentara en toda su dimensión el significado de la frase _“estar bien jodido”._

_“A ese no lo toco yo ni con un palo. Menudo hijo de puta está hecho el cabrón”._

Los paneles de mármol volvieron a lanzar pequeños destellos, en una secuencia de colores distintos a los que solía mostrar. Los instintos guerreros de Kanon lo pusieron en guardia, así que se subió el pantalón a toda velocidad y se situó lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta para tratar de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo. Cualquier variación cósmica en el pasillo alteraba el adamantio, y esa alteración se reflejaba en el cambio de color de la pared. Miró de reojo el panel a su derecha: la tonalidad amarillenta se había intensificado, por lo que el visitante debía tener un rango muy alto.

_“Quizás es Milo para terminar con su polla lo que yo empecé con la mano”._

Apretó los puños, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Debía sacarse al dorado de la cabeza o pronto la tendría tan llena de escorpiones que parecería un terrario. Se refugió en la secuencia de números primos exceptuando el dos, y una vez alcanzada la armonía psíquica, esperó a que la puerta estanca emitiera el familiar siseo antes de abrirse. Tras unos minutos sin moverse y sin casi respirar, se sintió tan ridículo que decidió asomarse al ojo de buey para averiguar la identidad del visitante.

El pasillo estaba desierto.

Miró a ambos lados con resultado negativo. El corredor estaba tan solo como el propio Kanon. Sin embargo, el panel continuaba con su fiesta de fluctuaciones con una intensidad creciente. Extrañado, decidió apoyar la palma abierta en mitad del mármol. Kanon barajaba la posibilidad de que el oricalco podría haberse quedado colapsado gracias a todo el despliegue pornográfico ocurrido momentos antes; con una pequeña cantidad de pulso vital la aleación se purgaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Se equivocó.

—¿Qué, por el Tritón, está…?

Apartó la mano, desconcertado. La piedra había rechazado el contacto lanzando un pulso de idéntica magnitud contra el griego. Además, el suelo se había contagiado de la pared y estaba cambiando de tonalidad sin obedecer a ninguna lógica aparente. Kanon necesitaba una explicación coherente a lo que estaba sucediendo, así que desobedeció la orden expresa de no tocar la puerta estanca y la aporreó con fuerza, con el deseo de encontrarse con el rostro afeminado de Sorrento riéndose de su ataque de estupidez.

—¿Sorrento? —lo llamó—. ¿Estás encabronado conmigo por lo que te dije sobre follarme? —alzó la voz, pero nadie contestó al otro lado—. ¡Ya sabes que me encanta gastar bromas! —mintió—. Pero te aseguro que esa fue la última. Eres el general en jefe, lo que querías. Te trataré con respe….

Un zumbido lo obligó a ponerse en guardia. Concentró su atención en mantener una posición de defensa perfecta, con las piernas separadas y las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, mientras su mano derecha se colocaba cerca del lugar donde Poseidón le había clavado el tridente, protegiendo la estrella que le daba acceso a la invocación del Triángulo Dorado. Como géminis, podía ejecutar las técnicas de la Casa, pero como Kanon, había desarrollado de forma individual un ataque distinto a los que Saga le había enseñado.

_“La comida estaba drogada y estoy alucinando. Eso debe ser”._

La pared y el suelo habían dejado de chisporrotear y mostraban la misma tonalidad de dorado que el totem de Géminis, la última cosa que esperaba ver en su recién estrenada vida. Meneó la cabeza, en un acto pueril y desesperado, pero la armadura siguió plantada en mitad de la celda, con su rostro velado y los brazos ligeramente alzados.

—Si esto es una broma, Sorrento, no me voy a contener la próxima vez que entres en la c….

Kanon tragó saliva al ver cómo _Khigalla_ adoptaba la postura de invocación de la _Explosión de Galaxias_. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la inocencia de Sorrento, y que otra persona, a la que más temía, estaba detrás del misterio.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —se preparó para el enfrentamiento—. ¡Te envié la armadura! ¡Maté al enemigo! ¡Custodié la Casa! —gritó, y su voz fue mutando del reproche a la frustración—. ¡FUI EL GÉMINIS QUE TÚ ENTRENASTE! ¡CONTÉSTAME!

No hubo respuesta. El ataque fue tan fulgurante que Kanon sintió que en aquella reducida celda y con Saga como contrincante, tenía muchas opciones de morir.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No sin luchar.


	9. Capítulo 9

_Para vosotras, que tanto os habéis reido con las partes pudendas de Kanon._

 

_And the devil in black dress watches over_   
_My guardian angel walks away_   
_Life is short and love is always over in the morning_   
_Black wind come carry me far away_   
**Sisters of Mercy. Temple of Love**

_“Ya lo dijo Odiseo: las sirenas son tan mentirosas como hijas de puta”._

Milo apretó con fastidio la tiara de su armadura, que chisporroteó al contacto con las láminas de su faldilla. Sorrento les había asegurado que Poseidón los atendería en privado, pero llevaba más de una hora de pie en la tribuna situada a la sombra del Pilar Principal, rodeado de civiles y soportando el discurso más aburrido de la historia del Templo Marino.

Julián Solo, ataviado con un elegante traje blanco y custodiado por varios tritones vestidos de gala, hablaba de estadísticas, logros y objetivos desde un púlpito de madera con el emblema del tridente en el frontal. Su público, sin embargo, estaba más entretenido en observar las evoluciones del mar que tenían sobre sus cabezas que en escuchar al Emperador de los Océanos. Milo los comprendía perfectamente; para aquellos hombres, por muy acostumbrados que estuvieran a erigir construcciones faraónicas, el hecho de estar bajo una bolsa de agua marina que se sujetaba por una columna de hormigón debía ser cosa de magos.

_“O de dioses, aunque sean tan bocazas como el que tengo enfrente. Pero reconozco un buen revolcón cuando lo veo y este tío tiene un par como mínimo”._

—Doy las gracias a la corporación KidoLOGIC y a su presidenta, —Julián señaló a su homóloga con una gran sonrisa— la señorita Kido. Con su ayuda, Atlantis volverá a ser…

Atenea, situada justo delante de él, escuchaba con atención cada palabra, ajena al hastío que distraía a su escolta. Milo se reprendió por mostrar tan poco respeto ante una divinidad viviente. En otro lugar y otra época, el espartano habría sido condenado a muerte por impiedad, aunque por suerte ese tiempo había quedado atrás y ahora se imponían las nuevas tecnologías frente a los rezos y ofrendas rituales.

_“Si seguimos por este camino, los caballeros tal y como los conocemos estarán en peligro de extinción. Y yo me quedaré sin trabajo”._

Ahogó un suspiro y observó los accesos al Pilar Central, custodiados por soldados que atendían a la arenga del dios con el mismo interés que el propio Milo. El Escorpión contó un total de siete pelotones de veinticinco soldados cada uno que, sumados a los jefes de escuadra, suboficiales y capitanes, suponía una compañía de más de doscientos tritones, ubicados junto a los templos, _estoas_ y construcciones que constituían el complejo donde tenía su residencia el Dios de los Mares. La flor y nata de todo el ejército atlante estaba allí presente, con la única excepción de los generales que aún no habían retornado a su puesto.

_“Lo que me lleva a pensar que…”._

Barrió con la mirada los alrededores de la tribuna. Identificó a varios tritones de diferentes rangos y ubicaciones —según las insignias de su coraza—, pero no encontró al general de la Sirena, mano derecha de Julián Solo y comandante en jefe de su tropa. Frunció los labios, sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que lo había visto hacía menos de dos minutos.

_“¿A dónde cojones puede haber ido el tipo del ataque musical?”._

No tardó en localizarlo. Sorrento apareció en lo alto de las escaleras del Pilar Principal seguido por media docena de soldados, que llevaban algo en las manos que Milo no fue capaz de distinguir. Sin embargo, en vez de dirigirse al lado de su señor, desapareció junto a su séquito por un lateral situado en la base de la gigantesca columna. Milo alzó las cejas. ¿Qué tarea mantenía al jefe militar de Atlantis tan ocupado como para dejar de lado el discurso más importante de la divinidad a la que servía?

_Kanon”._

Los dedos se le crisparon alrededor de la tiara. No le gustaba la cara de Kanon, no le gustaba la actitud de Kanon y, sobre todo, no le gustaba que Kanon hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón que él, Milo Alkaios, era suyo. ¿Qué clase de delirio era ese? La primera y única vez que lo había visto en su vida fue en el Templo Patriarcal, justo cuando los tres renegados lanzaban un ataque a distancia desde la Casa de los Gemelos. La presencia del segundo Géminis en los aposentos de la diosa había constituido toda una sorpresa para Milo; no todos los días se encontraba cara a cara con un traidor de semejante calibre.

_“Vete ahora o muere”._

Apretó los labios al recordar la escena. A pesar de haberle ofrecido la opción más fácil para ambos, Kanon decidió seguir adelante con la mascarada. El genocida permaneció de pie y no bajó los ojos en ningún momento. Incluso animaba a Milo a que le diera su mejor golpe. ¡Qué forma tan estoica de aguantar un castigo! El último que había recibido las _Catorce_ fue Hyoga, pero la diferencia entre el ruso y el griego era abismal: mientras que el Cisne iba protegido por su armadura y utilizaba constantemente su cosmos para neutralizar el veneno, el hermano de Saga no alzó el suyo ni una sola vez, y su única protección era un ajustado uniforme de entrenamiento.

_“Solo veo a un compañero. Kanon de Géminis”._

Jamás, en sus treinta y tantos años de vida, había sido tan sincero como aquel día. Pensar en la Tercera Casa le producía un asco atroz, pero el hecho de que Kanon aceptara las _Catorce_ sin un atisbo de duda quebró, una vez más, la voluntad ejecutora de Milo. Kanon merecía ser considerado compañero, a pesar de las connotaciones íntimas que evocaba la palabra en el espartano, arraigado como estaba a las costumbres más arcaicas de su amada tierra helena. Para Milo, un compañero era más que un amante o un amado. Era el hombre que te trasladaba al Olimpo tanto en el campo de batalla como en el lecho. Era el Patroclo de Aquiles, el Piritoo de Teseo.

El Jacinto de Apolo.

_“Necesitas a alguien que te inicie en la disciplina dórica y para mí sería un honor conducirte por esa senda”._

Desplazó su peso de un pie al otro, en un intento infantil de devolver las palabras de Saga a los confines de su memoria. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No quería tener nada que ver con los gemelos. Saga se había portado con él como un bastardo lujurioso, y no podía ignorar que Kanon había renacido bajo la sombra de una bestia que no pertenecía a la Orden de Atenea, aunque el _Juicio de Escorpio_ lo reconociera como el magnífico guerrero que era.

_“No entiendo a Antares. No ent…”._

El general de la Sirena volvió a hacer acto de presencia y junto a él, su cohorte de tritones, mucho más ligeros de equipaje. Milo alzó la vista al cielo acuoso y comprobó que la sombra que proyectaba la inmensa columna sobre los templos adyacentes había desaparecido, lo que significaba que Kanon estaba encerrado en las mazmorras del Pilar Central y que Sorrento en persona le había llevado el almuerzo. Esa deducción arrojó datos valiosos a la situación actual del segundo Géminis: Kanon continuaba con vida a pesar de estar confinado en el lugar más inexpugnable del Templo Marino, y era un activo importante para Poseidón.

_“Quizás el Emperador esté usando su pulso vital para alimentar cósmicamente la estructura”._

La mera idea de utilizar a Kanon como una Ifigenia cualquiera lo embargó de melancolía. No sólo era un guerrero excepcional; además había conseguido que su empatía y el _Juicio de Escorpio_ latieran en consonancia en el instante en que clavó Antares en su corazón.

_“Durante un segundo estuvimos enlazados a un nivel primitivo. No, no quiero pensar en eso”._

Perséfone le había prevenido sobre esa anomalía. La Casa de Escorpio, la denostada Casa de los Protectores a la que se la conocía vulgarmente como la de los Asesinos, estaba especializada en todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la acción armada. Auspiciados por Ares, el dios de la Guerra Sangrienta, los caballeros de Escorpio no sólo eran combatientes mortíferos, rápidos y eficientes, sino que además, tenían la capacidad de emitir un juicio último contra el adversario en el caso de que la bestia mitológica, aquella que les confería los poderes y su característico veneno, considerara que había sido un rival digno de los antiguos héroes.

_“Como el primer Escorpión. Aquiles el mirmidón”._

Su maestra se lo había confesado una noche al abrigo de la hoguera: el error más grave que podía cometer un caballero de la Octava Casa era dedicar su vida a la búsqueda del enemigo que lo hiciera arder en batalla, porque el _Juicio de Escorpio_ podía quedar anulado conduciendo al guerrero a una muerte segura.

_“No te dejes obnubilar por la valentía del contrario. Invoca a Antares y Khartian decidirá. Tú sólo eres su brazo armado”._

Años después, Milo encontraría en la biblioteca de su Templo varios legajos escritos por Tiberio, uno de los _Doce Originales_ de su tiempo. Él fue el que describió con detalle el _Juicio de Escorpio,_ reflejando en sus rollos cómo _Khartian_ , la piedra roja situada en mitad del peto de la armadura —y la que daba nombre a la vestidura dorada— no era un rubí, sino un fragmento de hierro meteórico impregnado con la sangre del monstruo mitológico. Esa energía cósmica era la que inspiraba a Antares, la técnica definitiva de los guerreros de la Casa de los Protectores, y era _Antares_ y no el guerrero el que decidía si el adversario vivía o moría.

_“Y el Juicio no sólo lo salvó, sino que al tocar su corazón, dejé de sentir esa violencia que me ahoga constantemente”._

—Tras este preámbulo —Julián cambió su tono de voz hacia un discurso más dinámico, devolviendo a Milo al tiempo y lugar actual—, les invito a participar de este momento histórico en el que Atlantis inicia su nueva andadura. ¡Acompáñenme!

El dios de los mares abandonó la tribuna y caminó con paso firme hacia la gigantesca base del Pilar Central, flanqueado por los dos tritones de mayor rango. Atenea emprendió la marcha en silencio, seguida por su escolta que sentía cómo aquella pantomima empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. La delegación japonesa, compuesta por representantes de la industria nipona y las brigadas de apuntalamiento y demolición pertenecientes a la Corporación Kido, se permitió el lujo de fotografiar con sus teléfonos móviles las evoluciones de las ballenas, como si fueran un grupo de colegiales.

—¡Adelante, tomen todas las fotos que quieran! —los animó Julián desde lo alto de la escalinata—. Están contemplando una visión única del océano.

Saori alcanzó la explanada de mármol blanco desde donde el Pilar se hendía en la bolsa marina y siguió el camino empedrado que la desviaba hacia la derecha, donde la esperaban una especie de tribuna con asientos cubiertos de terciopelo rojo. A los lados del asiento destinado a la diosa esperaban dos sirenas de aspecto grave. El griego aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos con el cosmos alerta e interrumpió la marcha de la muchacha.

—Mi señora —susurró Milo—. Como su protector, debo deciros que esto no me g…

—Milo —cortó ella, con la dulzura acostumbrada —confía en mí.

—Vuestra seguridad es mi prioridad. Ordenes del Patriarca —replicó él.

—Comprendo tus dudas, Milo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer —la diosa lo apartó sin dejar entrever emoción alguna en su rostro—. Se lo debo —finalizó, con la seguridad de aquellos que saben que ofrecen su vida por una causa justa.

Milo se guardó su indignación y se quedó de pie tras ella, en medio de las dos sirenas. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer, puesto que ni estaban en el recinto Patriarcal, ni frente a un aspirante a Géminis, sino en los dominios de otra divinidad viviente.

—Quiero que sepáis, mi señora, que no estoy de acuerdo.

_“Tengo un mal presentimiento”._

Julián esperó a que sus invitados tomaran asiento. Mientras lo hacían, clavó sus ojos azules en Saori con tal descaro que Milo sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. Trató de restarle importancia; si la mentalidad del empresario respondía a la del dios que representaba, el rechazo de Atenea el día de su cumpleaños era, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, una espina que aún no se había podido quitar.

—¡Sorrento! —gritó Julián—. ¡Mi armadura!

El general de la Sirena apareció por el extremo opuesto del Pilar, caminando junto a varios tritones que empujaban un bloque de roca donde reposaba la más poderosa de las escamas. Milo alzó las cejas, atónito. ¡Tenía que armar un espectáculo hasta para presentar una armadura! Julián se situó frente al pedestal, alzó la vista al cielo acuoso y la invocó en un festival de luces y chisporroteos más propios de una estrella del rock que del avatar humano de un dios. Milo aferró la tiara con fuerza; el aura de Julián era tan poderosa que cegaba todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, y lo último que deseaba era que lo más representativo de su armadura terminara rodando escaleras abajo.

_“¡Por el coño de la madre de Pericles! ¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡MIS OJOS!”._

La delegación japonesa se retrajo ante aquel despliegue de poder, y se escucharon gemidos de sorpresa por todo el recinto. El espartano ahogó un quejido por respeto a su diosa; le habría encantado quitarle la armadura a aquel patán y doblegarlo a puñetazo limpio. Luego se pensaría si merecía la pena someterlo de una forma más satisfactoria.

—Milo —susurró Saori—. ¿Estás bien?

El griego se tensó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha. Las láminas de _Khartian_ vibraban enloquecidas, y todo aquel ruido cósmico había mermado sus sentidos. Milo elevó la velocidad de su cosmos hasta rozar el séptimo sentido, en un intento desesperado por neutralizar la frecuencia de la escama del dios de los Mares. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en un punto indeterminado, mientras ejecutaba una variante de su ataque _Restricción_. Era una técnica peligrosa, pero necesitaba reajustar la vista y el oído para volver a estar operativo.

—¿Milo?

El caballero de Escorpio emitió un pulso cósmico que chocó contra el báculo de Atenea y el tridente de Poseidón. Las ondas, que se fueron dispersando de forma concéntrica, alcanzaron a capitanes, suboficiales, jefes de pelotón y tritones soldado, así como a los civiles invitados por ambos dioses. Milo etiquetó mentalmente cada aura y la contrarrestó; todos ellos emitían una frecuencia que los diferenciaba del resto haciéndolos únicos ante la percepción del espartano.

_“Tu cosmos, dirigido en ondas, es capaz de detectar el espectro áureo de un enemigo y grabarlo a fuego en tu memoria, Milo. Tu poder es más complejo que la memoria fotográfica. Es memoria cósmica”._

La onda siguió expandiéndose y una vez identificado el contingente humano, Milo detectó objetos inanimados: restos de la construcción original del templo y de la escalinata, las zonas donde se habían librado batallas pasadas… Movió los pies al captar las piedras salpicadas por la sangre de los guerreros luchando por sus dioses. Si era capaz de leer esas improntas, es que sus sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

—Todo… bien, mi señora —mintió.

Abrió los ojos, consciente de su rostro desencajado y de sus nudillos estrangulando la tiara. Saori le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sus ojos y la vibración de su báculo no dijeran lo mismo.

—Ahora, quiero que te mantengas al margen, Milo. Es una orden.

El griego negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no pensaba dejarla en manos de un hombre que la había utilizado como víctima propiciatoria en el pasado. Ella, sin embargo, se separó de su guardián y avanzó con paso decidido hacia Poseidón, que la esperaba muy cerca de la base del Pilar Central. Tras él, los tritones habían convertido el pedestal de la escama en una suerte de altar, idóneo para que una persona de la talla de Saori pudiera sentarse encima con la mayor de las comodidades.

_“Por muy Atenea que seas, si veo que corres peligro le parto la cara al rey de los pescaditos. No voy a ver como mueres dos veces. ¡Ya estoy harto de cadáveres, joder!”._

El corazón le bombeó a toda velocidad, la furia excitó su adrenalina y con ella, la generación de veneno. _Khartian_ respondió con un zumbido grave en el momento en que Julián tomaba su tridente y lo alzaba hacia el cielo acuoso.

—¡POR ATLANTIS!

El dios de los Mares hizo girar su arma sobre su cabeza mientras Atenea tomaba asiento sobre el altar. Milo, con sus sentidos a plena capacidad, se percató de una anomalía cósmica que procedía del propio pilar, o más concretamente, del zócalo donde estaba apoyado.

_“¿Qué… cojones es eso?”._

No le dio tiempo a averiguar más. Poseidón disparó un potente chorro de energía hacia el centro de la columna bajo la atenta mirada de Sorrento, que le había proporcionado a Saori una daga ceremonial para que ella misma se cortara la muñeca e impregnase con su sangre los cimientos del pilar. Sin embargo, el tridente vibró en una frecuencia muchísimo más grave que la que emitía su armadura. Julián acarició las gemas engastadas bajo las puntas de su arma: estas habían perdido su brillo.

—Maldita sea —el dios de los Mares clavó el contrapeso de su tridente en el suelo y se acercó hacia su invitada, que había teñido de carmesí gran parte del pebetero ceremonial con su maná humano. Tomó el cuchillo y se cortó la muñeca; la sangre de Julián se unió a la de Saori en el fondo del cuenco, frente a un Templo Marino cada vez más tenso.

_“Si avanzo un poco más… averiguaré qué ese cosmos desconocido”._

El pulso se había extinguido casi por completo, pero Milo logró aislar una anomalía que se negaba de desaparecer. Poseidón, por su parte, regresó junto a su tridente y pasó los dedos ensangrentados sobre las gemas. Éstas emitieron un siseo al contacto con el aura de ambos dioses. El espartano no podía ver su rostro, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que el señor de los Océanos no estaba en su mejor momento.

_“Vuelvo a tener esta extraña sensación”._

Poseidón apuntó con su arma hacia el medio geométrico del pilar y disparó por segunda vez. El tridente lanzó un chorro de energía con tal estruendo que se estremecieron hasta los cielos marinos. Julián trastabilló, aturdido, con la sangre manchándole la armadura. Milo aguantó la respiración al ver al emperador de los Mares perder pie y caer al suelo mientras una fuerte lluvia empapaba al contingente que presenciaba la ceremonia. Los gemidos de admiración dieron paso a un sentimiento de preocupación que se extendió como la pólvora cuando, en la cara sur del pilar apareció una grieta de la que emanaba una luz cegadora.

—¡Mi señora!

Milo corrió con la idea de poner a Atenea a salvo. El mármol del pilar empezaba a resquebrajarse, y era cuestión de tiempo que las losas cayeran sobre ella o sobre alguno de los civiles que huían presa del pánico, buscando un lugar donde parapetarse.

—¡Milo! —gritó ella, mientras su cosmos aumentaba de velocidad—. ¡Los civiles!

—¡Antes debo poneros a salvo! —Milo la atrapó por la cintura, negándose a obedecer—. ¡Son órdenes del Patriarca!

La muchacha no replicó; se dejó llevar en silencio hasta el lugar más alejado del recinto. Milo notó su agitación, el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo, aunque su rostro sólo demostrara una voluntad férrea y la preocupación por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Atenea, en un intento desesperado por frenar aquella locura, apuntó con su báculo hacia la grieta del pilar y proyectó su propio cosmos en ella.

—Milo —su voz reflejaba la inflexibilidad de la diosa de la Guerra Justa—. Poseidón está en peligro.

Un sonido desgarrador, similar al de miles de gargantas rompiéndose en pedazos, fue el preludio del desastre que estaba a punto de desencadenarse. El griego contempló, atónito, una curvatura pronunciada en el cielo, como si el la membrana estuviera cediendo bajo el peso del agua. La masa marina tembló y se expandió hacia abajo; el abombamiento engulló el pináculo de sujeción y gran parte del mármol del pilar se precipitó hacia abajo, cayendo como una marea de cascotes sobre la explanada y los sufridos tritones que aún quedaban en ella. Milo corrió hacia el lugar donde Sorrento cargaba con su señor, pero una enorme roca cayó entre ambos y lo obligó a detenerse.

_“Por las bragas de Artemisa Cazadora”._

—Se… ñor —Milo sintió una mano agarrándole la bota. Un tritón cubierto de sangre se debatía bajo una pila de escombros.

—No te preocupes, muchacho. Te sacaré de aquí.

Apartó la roca y lo alzó en brazos, para emprender una carrera frenética hacia el extremo sureste del pilar Central, donde habían hecho acto de aparición los paramédicos de Atlantis. Dejó al herido en sus manos, pero el joven parecería no querer soltarlo.

—Estás en buenas manos —dijo el griego.

—El… dragón… marino —jadeó el joven—. Maz… morras.

_“Kanon está en peligro”._

—¿Cómo puedo entrar? —le preguntó, más azorado de lo que desearía—. ¡Contesta!

El tritón negó con la cabeza antes de desmayarse. Milo lanzó un bufido desesperado: si quería sacar a Kanon de la mazmorra, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Sorrento, pero éste estaba más ocupado en poner a salvo a su señor que en pensar en la seguridad de un traidor.

_“Puto manipulador de los cojones. Hasta preso eres capaz de dar por el culo”._

La grieta en el Pilar era profunda, pero el cosmos de Atenea la mantenía sellada. Milo volvió a su lado para poner en marcha el plan de evacuación, cuando presenciaron, asombrados, como gran parte de la base de la columna se volatilizaba a causa de una implosión cósmica.

—¡Mi señora! —gritó el espartano—. ¡Debemos irnos! —su cosmos ardía a causa de la excitación—. ¡Acabo de sentir el choque de dos cosmos muy poderosos y el pilar pronto desaparecerá!

—¡Milo! —Atenea generó una burbuja cósmica que cubrió también a su escolta—. ¡Allí! ¡Entre las rocas!

El espartano hizo un último esfuerzo y sorteó los pedazos de hierro y hormigón para dirigirse hacia donde le había ordenado su señora. Allí, protegido por una barrera cósmica, descansaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre que había gritado a los cuatro vientos que él era suyo, lleno de heridas y con el uniforme destrozado. Milo le echó un vistazo rápido, lo agarró de los brazos y tiró de él con fuerza. Utilizó su capa para cubrirlo; no pensaba presentarlo ante la diosa tal y como había vuelto a la vida.

—¡MILO!

El Pilar Central, sin el apoyo de sus cimientos, se cayó sobre los edificios adyacentes al recinto, sembrando el caos en el hogar del emperador de los Mares. La membrana que recubría la masa marina se abrió en dos y escupió todo su contenido sobre los escombros, formando un maremoto que avanzaba hacia el espartano y su carga, arrastrando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Milo comprendió que estaba en una situación desesperada, con un peso muerto sobre su hombro que le impedía moverse con rapidez. Si se deshacía de Kanon, podría alcanzar un saliente y salvar su vida, pero no era una opción viable. Pertenecía a la Casa de los Protectores, y si tenía que morir protegiendo a alguien, por muy majadero que fuera, aceptaría su destino.

Despejó su mente de dudas, tomó aire y cerró los ojos. El agua era su elemento, a fin de cuentas.


End file.
